


Opium Man 鸦片男

by Ms_Wen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wen/pseuds/Ms_Wen
Summary: 警匪｜严肃剧情｜BDSM｜云霄飞车连环杀人魔kll & 警察klpk*非典型abo，O团A酷*NTR（酷&切利多尼希）*语言羞辱/调教*klpk受虐/性瘾体质*身体/神志崩坏描写（失禁/胡言乱语等）*略微重口犯罪情节描写『他播放着门德尔松的清唱剧《圣保罗》，给被害人摄入过剂量的兴奋剂和媚药，强迫他们面对自己自慰。而他坐在近距离的地方，戏谑地主导着，观赏被害人在发狂的热潮中自残致死……』性欲倒错的Omega杀人魔库洛洛，发情期喜欢通过虐杀Alpha来满足自己的施虐癖。倒错性别的强暴把酷拉皮卡的身体玩坏。变成特异的性瘾体质，他豁出一切，用残缺的身体作诱饵驯服这头害兽的故事。连载中，一般每月月底更新， #3开始每话有肉。微博/lof：Ms_Wen杀手文女士（每周更新脑洞段子）
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 161
Kudos: 546





	1. 牧羊人与黑羊

**Author's Note:**

> 驯兽师与两头野兽的较量。
> 
> 相比前一作『植物园』唯美虐心的玻璃渣，这作更侧重于大尺度呛口热辣的肉描写。  
> 建议容易入戏的姑娘们在食用前垫个护垫保险。（咳咳不要问我为什么）
> 
> *人物塑造上稍有点夹带私货  
> *关于警察的描写是美国+中国印象的混合，体系不严谨，大家看看就好
> 
> 读者的回复是作者最大的力量！大家可以尽情在评论区讨论哟(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)啾❣｡･ﾟ♡

1#

『他播放着门德尔松的清唱剧《圣保罗》，给被害人摄入过剂量的兴奋剂和媚药，强迫他们面对自己自慰。而他坐在近距离的地方，戏谑地主导着，观赏被害人在发狂的热潮中自残致死……』

无聊透顶。

库洛洛慵懒地瘫在高级公寓的沙发上，脸上盖着书，他听着手下在友客鑫市警署会议室里植入的窃听器的现场直播，不知道打了第几个哈欠。

『技术科，最新一例的现场勘验报告出来了吗？』

『出来了。』

『第四被害人——加里·马丁内兹，男性Alpha，22岁。死于红灯区灰郭肉家族旗下的高档情趣酒店‘四号伊甸园’。被害人全身赤裸坐在带拘束道具的情趣座椅上，双脚被道具固定，躯干共有自残造成的抓痕49处，颈动脉被指甲抓破，生殖腔被活体剜出套在自身生殖器上，内含大量本人精液……』

短暂汇报过后，现场陷入一阵沉默。

『……也就是说，这次的被害人被强迫亲手从自己体内剜出生殖腔……并使用它，当飞机杯撸了一发？』话音刚落，旁边响起一个干呕的声音，接着是一阵蹒跚远去的脚步声，沿途撞倒不少东西。

——嘛，也难怪。以正常人来说，看过我消遣过后的残局现场想必连续几天食欲都不会好。话说这种情况警署会给清理人员加补贴吗？

库洛洛无聊地想到。

『新人真不顶用……还有没有人有问题的？』

『长官……』

『长官，关于凶手使用的媚药，这次在被害人血液中也同样检出了大量雌甾四烯，确认与前三案使用的成分结构一致，来自同一种Omega信息素。』

『这说明不了什么，合成信息素现在满大街都有卖，一直用同一种也只能说明他有这习惯。现场有新物证不？』

『长官……』

『毫无进展，还是只有遗留的足迹而已……推测身高约1.75米至1.80米，体重中等，是普遍成年男性Alpha或Beta的体格。』

『长官……我……』

『行吧……技术科，凶手轮廓已经初步明确了，25到45岁的白人男性Alpha，发情期在每月上旬的2号到8号左右。年龄、性别、发情期、体型，用这些条件姑且可以将筛查范围缩小到两千人左右。现在就去办吧，争取在……』

『长官！』那个一直被故意忽略的声音终于忍不住喊了出来。

『比尔！注意你的态度！这不是警校的课堂，抢答没有加分的！』长官模样的中年男声怒斥道，背景响起了几个窃笑的声音。

『长官……犯人在发情期间犯案，对被害人实施的是性虐待，却又没有发生实质性的性行为，说明他可能存在性方面的功能障碍，导致性欲倒错，倾向通过暴力来满足自己的性欲……这种人通常不排除有严重的家暴或精神病史。』那个被打断的声音小心谨慎地进言，显然顾虑很多。

『而且作案的精密程度体现出了极高的智商和经验，杀人恐怕远远不止四次，保险起见，我建议还是申请联邦警局的进一步支……』

『还需要你来帮我复习刑侦课堂的内容吗，现在没时间干这种事了！』长官模样的男声怒吼，同时响起重物砸在桌面上的声音，震到了桌底的窃听源，爆发出巨大的噪音。刚才那些窃笑的声音戛然而止。

库洛洛皱着眉搔了搔耳朵。

『比起这个，现在最让人头疼的是时间啊，时间！这畜牲的作案时间相当规律，三起均在上旬的2号到8号左右发生，是典型的发情期性犯罪。他显然玩的很爽，完全没有消停的意思，这说明下个月还会有alpha倒霉鬼继续牺牲！』

『距离他下个作案周期还有两周多一点。』远处一个沉着的声音补充道。『而且因为下半年冬季拍卖会的缘故，从这个季度开始本市的游客数量只会增不会减，关于游客被扒窃抢劫的案件辖区内已经发生六起，我们处理这堆破事同时还得加强治安，大家的压力有多大你也懂，不能再增加受害者了。』

那个名叫比尔的声音没有再响起。

『总之，这四起案件系一人所为，定性为‘性变态连环杀人案件’，施虐癖型连环淫乐杀人犯——代号SA113‘鸦片男’。都清楚了吧？全员给我连轴转！在四起案发地五公里范围内逐一筛查符合以上条件的男性Alpha名单，技术科就位！外勤组跟我走！』

陆续响起椅子挪动的声音，还有人的脚步声。

『还有刚才笑的人！通通把名字记下来，轮流接待被害者家属去！看你们这群孙子到时还笑不笑得出——』

『————』

听到这里，库洛洛拉下脸上的书，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。

这次警方的调查也如他所愿的那样绕进了死胡同。虽说这该是他本来的目的，但每次都像写死的剧本那样进行也未免太无聊了。

就像是为了引起别人注意而到处恶作剧的孩子，可大人们却蠢到连他的影子都逮不着——就是这样扫兴的无聊。

宝贵的下午茶时间又被浪费了。

库洛洛无趣地喝了一口放凉了的加比蓝，这几次杀人不过是他惯常发泄生理需求的小消遣，其实以他的智力和犯罪经验根本没必要这么谨慎，以至于杀个人都去把着警方风声——只是他刚好盯上了即将举办的友客鑫冬季拍卖会。

这也是他来这个城市的目的。

世界级的艺术珍藏即将汇聚在此处，所以借着机会提前渗透进警方内部，把这里的警察实力摸个底，最好能套出拍卖会的警力部署计划。

结果也和他预料的大差不差。

事后绝对要恶心一把这里的警察，多闹几茬事儿再走，不然也太对不起他被浪费的这几个下午了。

发着这种幼稚的牢骚，就在他起身准备关掉窃听设备的时候——

『犯人是Omega。』

库洛洛瞳孔骤然放大。

手指蓦地悬在了半空。

话音掷地有声，是一个之前从未出现过的年轻嗓音。带着与年纪不相符的冷澈与沉稳，音色混有一丝妩媚，让人听不出性别。

『窟卢塔博士，您刚刚说什么？』长官模样的中年男声再度响起，声音因为走远而变小了一些，背景的杂音纷纷安静了下来。

『长官才是，为什么马上就断定‘鸦片男’是Alpha？』那个被称为博士的年轻嗓音发问了，带着不容置疑的强硬态度，在一众警察中显得气焰很盛，活脱脱的Alpha气质。

『‘这个世界的暴力犯罪一半是Alpha相残，剩下一半是Alpha残害别人’这句老话听说过吧？虽然说的有些夸张，但警察当得越久就越觉得是这么回事。B对A的暴力犯罪率有多低我不提了，在我这一年有二三十茬算多了。而O对A……这个不用我说吧？』

中年男声隐忍着，但话音浸透着被冒犯的愤怒。

『抛开力量和体格不谈，被害Alpha还能使用信息素压制来自卫，难以想象哪个Omega能抵挡之余还能行凶。学历高的人爱钻牛角尖我能理解，不过我很忙，就不奉陪了。』

中年男声敷衍地说道，接着响起了开门的声音。

『二十多年的刑事经验精髓原来就是一刀切？怪不得贵署破案效率如此之高，受教了。』年轻嗓音的嘲讽毫不留情面，从中透露着对傲慢愚者的蔑视。

『你小子说什么？』

『从四次犯案都使用完全相同的信息素媚药，四次案发地都在暧昧偏僻场所，以及Alpha被害者们都没有丝毫反抗地乖乖跟随凶手到达案发地点，我就有这种预感了。』

『这个媚药恐怕不是合成信息素——而是凶手本人的信息素。』

年轻嗓音吐出的字眼，如弹射的钢珠，字字击在库洛洛的心脏上。

『小鬼，警署不是研究院，臆测是不能当证据用的！而且你要怎么解释Omega能够应对Alpha的信息素压制？』

中年男声怒不可遏，似乎要向年轻嗓音的方向冲过去，后面传来他人阻拦他的杂音。

『社会底层中反抗命运的Omega有不少，通过黑市手术切除腺体，或者滥用药物导致身体机能失常的案例，早几年的新闻都报道过了。』

中年男声一时语塞。

『光据我所知，本市的市立医院就有过收容对Alpha信息素免疫的异常Omega病例。这些情况，作为地区治安官的您不应该比我清楚吗？』

节节溃败。中年男声沉默了，虽然没发出任何声音，但感觉得出气势已荡然无存。

年轻嗓音如同审判一样，落下最后的定论。

『因此，‘鸦片男’完全有可能是个对Alpha信息素免疫的，感官异常的Omega。』

一针见血。无情粉碎。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁披了二十六年的“羊皮”。就此被无情撕下。

原本只要披着Omega的身份，他便能够自然摆脱所有加害Alpha的嫌疑——作为永恒弱者的象征，敏感脆弱、容易发情的体质既是他们被歧视的痛点，也是他们天然的保护罩。

人们对于Omega的无能似乎有着一种绝对信任。

体力不行。发情期间脑力也不行。一种对废物的绝对信任。

——“他们哪怕有那个心，也没有那个能力。”

——“他们存在的唯一意义，就是张开腿，怀孕，繁衍。除了阴道和子宫以外的部位都是多余的。”

Omega。行走的子宫。

库洛洛从没想过去改变这个观念，甚至理智上是认同的。尽管他不幸分化成Omega的一员，但这世间的一切观念和规则也依旧与他无关——他就是这样一个无拘无束的男人。

他只想着去利用这一点，把这个洗不掉的弱者标签变成保护色，然后罩在底下，在羊群的掩护中，偷偷地变成狼。

以前人们对邪恶Omega的想象力仅限于投毒、偷窃、睡眠偷袭等小奸小恶，在这之上则一无所知。

那就让他来打破人们贫瘠的想象好了。

而现在，他感受到牧羊人致命的视线，就藏在这个窃听器的背后。

牧羊人发现了羊群里那条露出来的黑尾巴。

将冰冷的枪口对准了他。

『那，我们的搜查方向……应该是本市有记录的病理异常的Omega吗？』那个名叫比尔的声音代替沉默的长官接话了，语调恳切。

『让技术科调取全市公立医院的异常Omega名单，再筛选出案发日期在案发地附近出没过的人，这行得通。但私立医院和未登记的黑诊所就……』之前那个沉着的话音响起。背景音一片议论纷纷。区区几分钟，年轻嗓音就已经攥取了这群警察的领导权。

『……可以尝试，但不一定有成果。从案件体现的嗜血程度看来，我更倾向于认为他的异常是天生的，已经伴随他许多年。』

枪口，在逼近。

『他的异常来源于一个极端恶劣的生存环境，正是这个环境造就了他的缺陷人格。这样的人是不屑于去就医的，任何医院都不会有他的记录，因为他根本不觉得自己不正常，根本不觉得自己需要被纠正，在他来源的地方，一定全是他这样异常的事物。』

——弃婴，罪犯，携带病毒之人。废物，残次品，不被需要之物最终的归属。作为世界的垃圾场充斥着污染的废墟丛林。

——库洛洛·鲁西鲁，正是那片畸形的土壤结出的畸形的果实。倒不如说，那里能够孕育出健全的事物才是异常。

『他先天缺失了一些感知功能，一些生而为人本该理所当然拥有的东西……这导致他感受世界的方式与他人异常，无法与正常人建立起联系，自小就是游离在外、无法融入集体的孩子。』

——感受不到气味，感受不到他人的吸引力，感受不到爱。

『他缺失的是‘对信息素的感知’乃至于进一步的‘对性的感知’，他对性无感，自然也不畏惧Alpha的性压迫。成人后，他将自己的性需求通过歪曲的方式——暴力来满足，成为虐待狂型的性欲倒错者。』

——比起诱人的脸蛋与肉体，只有眼泪和痛苦的悲鸣能让我兴奋。

『被害人均遭受了不同程度的性虐待……这实质是几场非常规性的强奸，他从地位高于自己的猎物身上获取性与权力的快感，通过暴力手段满足自己的性幻想。』

——在生理需求的驱使下排解消遣的游戏，当Alpha伏在我脚下痛哭求饶的时候，我会有一种凌驾于食物链顶点的快感。

『至于让被害人被情欲摧残致死——这一系列行为，除了表示他对Alpha社会地位的蔑视外，也体现了他对这个正常社会不屑的挑衅，‘看，你们也不过如此，怀揣着炙热的爱与欲，最终却被这一切所反噬而丢掉性命，多么滑稽’。』

——所有人都是愚蠢的，除了我。

——我不羡慕他们。

『他所作的这一切的恶，实际上就是一个被世间遗弃的孩子在耍脾气——看看我，看看我，我就在这里。』

——看看我。

——注意一下我。

『充其量他只是——』

『一个残缺，孤独，渴望关注，而且内心幼稚的男人。』

『————』

信号中断。

电流的噪音仿佛在无情嘲笑。吱吱吱。叽叽叽。

你输了。

玻璃茶几被掀翻在地上，连同上面的窃听设备一起，玻璃碎片与机械部件宛如在地面溅开的水花。倾泻的咖啡玷污了高级地毯，奶泡在地面化开一摊混浊的白。

一片狼藉，一败涂地。

如同男人此刻的脑子。

库洛洛蓦然感到自己像赤身裸体暴露在空气中，被一股不知道来自何方的爬虫类般的冰冷视线穿透，就像丛林中被天敌发现的猎物。

心脏快要跳出嗓子眼，冷汗从额边渗出。已经好多年没有这种感觉了。他仿佛一下子被打回原型，变回了流星街黑夜中那个弱小无助的孤儿。他下意识地抱紧自己，可摸到的已是一双成年人的健壮双臂，衣服也仍然完好地穿在他身上。

『————』

通讯被再一次接通，库洛洛身躯一震，这次是团队联络用的加密手机。

『团长，要干掉他吗？』

是侠客的声音，周围听起来很安静，看来他已经从会议室回到了技术部办公室。

“……他是谁？”

『FBI的行为分析部顾问，为了这次‘鸦片男’案，主动请缨从联邦调查局总部调来的支援小组成员……虽说是支援小组，但其实就派来了他一个人。』

『16岁便已经坐拥两个博士学位的天才少年。男性Alpha，是BAU的新星。虽然还只是个学生，但他参与的案件破案率都是100%，去年的‘野牛比尔’，今年的‘公园食人魔’事件他都发挥了关键作用。』

『只要被他盯上，完蛋只是时间的问题，到时说不定连我都会被揪出来。』

『名字叫，酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔。』

侠客拿着手机等待首领指示，然而另一头并没有回应，只传来怪异的异常粗重的呼吸声。

宛如一头饥饿的野兽。

『……团长？』

层层剖析。抽丝剥茧。字字诛心。

话语化为无形的手，穿过迷雾，穿过外衣和皮肤，掐住了库洛洛的心脏。

——他了解我。如同他了解自己。

素未谋面的Alpha。

甚至连名字也是几秒钟前才知道。

却能仅仅通过留下的蛛丝马迹。

直接抓住他赤裸裸的灵魂。

二十六年来的性压抑，孤独的宿命，畸形的欲望，答案说不定就在那里。

『……』

『……我明白了，我会给你安排的。』

蔓延到脚边的咖啡奶泡，乳白与红黑淫靡的交融，污浊地像混了血水的精液。

满地碎玻璃映出一张四分五裂的脸，似人非人，似兽非兽，似魔非魔。

被枪口对上的野兽，总是容易被激发兽性。

呼吸紊乱。脸色潮红。狰狞的嘴角一直咧到了耳根。

生来第一次在没有暴力的助兴下感受到一股无名的冲动。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁勃起了。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1剧情小结
> 
> 本章为开篇定调。主要介绍了团酷双方为警匪对立关系，因库洛洛发情期犯下的案件牵扯到一起。
> 
> 库洛洛作为一名性欲异常的畸形儿，天生感知不到alpha的吸引力，他缺失满足性欲的手段，自年轻时起，发情期就只能通过对他人诉诸暴力来宣泄性欲（并非真正的虐待狂，只是他暂时找不到别的方法，只能模拟a对o的施暴行为，当然他是不可能尝试o的方式的，那意味着奴隶式的屈服）
> 
> 他本质上已经脱离了o的悲惨命运，但相对的他也失去了o的正常生活。长大后他通过胡作非为获得了各种各样的欲望满足（某种程度也是作为性欲的补偿），但唯独性欲无法满足（不像正常o那样致命，但严重感觉生命不完整）
> 
> 在他第一次接触酷拉皮卡时，成人后首次被a支配的恐惧激发了他缺失的o本能（注意这里有灵魂之番的意味，所以多了一层兴奋，对方换作一个普通的神探则只会产生危机感）
> 
> 他被酷拉皮卡勾起了他因畸形缺失的那份兴奋，认为自己获得满足的线索就在对方身上，自己也许能从他身上拾回自己残缺部分，开始对这个神秘alpha感兴趣。
> 
> ⚠️由于本作没有念能力设定，旅团并没有原作那么牛逼，因此犯罪前还是需要仔细部署的。同时他们也需要珍惜自己的假身份（于他们而言相当于游戏账户，以便于财产管理）
> 
> ⚠️现实中的刑警和拍卖会安保工作（通常由保安公司负责）并无联系，这里为了节省篇幅联系剧情，姑且把刑警和保安公司的职能混在一起了。


	2. 食性凝视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️在本文的设定里AO的身体构造大致都是一样的，只是发挥作用的部位不同。比如部分A也有阴道和子宫，只不过正常情况下只是个无意义的赘生物。
> 
> ⚠️腺体部位模糊，默认覆盖整个颈部，咬脖子哪里都ok。
> 
> *脑洞越来越大，预定会发展成中篇连载，因此文名改了一下。
> 
> *接下来每话都。有。肉。从肉里推进的正剧。

2#

诡异的男人。说不出的诡异的男人。

望向车窗外只能看到一身西装的半截身子，那抹不详的黑色就像乌鸦盘旋在他头顶。

“呃……事出突然，西49街那边的分署出了点情况需要技术支援，我得马上赶过去……”

侠客一个劲儿挠着后脑勺，夹在俩人中间，满脸写着尴尬和窘迫，他尤其不敢正视坐在车内的金发少年，那眼神简直像激光一样要在他脸上烧出个洞来。

“磨蹭了一大早上，现在又有紧急情况？”

“嗯……”

“那你干嘛还主动接这活？干脆一开始就让比尔带我过去得了。”

“不不不，这真的是个意外……系统被黑这种事儿谁也料不到嘛……万一那边把拍卖会的警力部署泄露了就麻烦了…而且案发现场这人比我熟得多，抱歉，两位相处愉快！”

侠客放完鸽子就跑了，一溜烟消失在晚高峰时段的繁忙街角。只留下那个穿黑西服的男人伫立在车外。

酷拉皮卡追着侠客离去的方向还想说些什么，可那男人已经有条不紊的坐进了驾驶座，关上了车门。他把侠客放在车头的小装饰、票据、零食等五颜六色的杂物通通收进了副驾驶的抽屉里，把车内的生活痕迹完全抹去，暴露出来的暗色车壁和他的衣服融为一体，宛如成为了这个男人躯体的延伸，少年有种此刻正被包裹在他体内的错觉。

最后把后视镜转了个角度，一双深邃的黑眼珠映入镜中，隐约裹挟着一丝笑意。

“我叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁，请多指教。”他对着镜中的碧绿瞳孔说。

放手刹。踏离合器。挂空档。发动汽车。

车辆以时速四十公里的速度驶离市区，前往第三案发现场。二人无言，车内只有引擎声和车载音响播放的古典乐在悠悠地奏着。

酷拉皮卡无言地看着窗外，眼神疲惫而颓废，窗外的光斑在他白皙的脸上跳动飞跃。他的心始终静不下来，要问为什么，那就是前座这个男人全身上下都在疯狂挑拨着他的职业嗅觉。

他的余光瞥向后视镜，这他妈哪里像个警察？

款式虽然低调，但一看就是萨维尔街高定的西服、硕大的双温莎领带结、品位奇特的球形耳饰。额头缠着绷带但看着又不像受伤的样子，恐怕是上流社会某种难以理解的男士时尚。

活脱脱一个从奢侈品橱窗广告里走出来的男模。

令他联想起那些在学术报告会过后的酒会上骚扰过他的名流——那些有意无意的显摆着名贵腕表，借着阿谀奉承的功夫凑近瞟他的脸和胸口，再趁机把写着联系方式的纸条塞进他兜里的衣冠禽兽。

但最重要的是，不知道是不是这系列联想引起的神经过敏，他此刻似乎也感受到了同样的视线。

从脸、胸口，再到大腿，不断游走徘徊，像无形的舌头一样舔舐他的全身。

应该是错觉吧。

可实在太令人发毛了。

一整天过去手机也不剩多少电量了，这昏暗的光线也看不了书，完全没有分散注意力的事情可做。

等又过了一个交通灯，酷拉皮卡终于忍无可忍，率先打破了沉默。

“你在看什么？”

“不，没想到窟卢塔博士是个女孩子。”

他果然在偷偷瞟我。酷拉皮卡嘴角抽了一下，忍耐着把刚到嘴边的脏话咽了回去，不过看归看，没理由断定对方就是带着下流意味看的，说不定只是普通的好奇，毕竟他也不是第一次被人这么误会了。

“……请时刻保持身为刑警的观察力，鲁西鲁先生。我是男的，顺带一提，是Alpha。”

“抱歉，是我失礼了。你真的很美。”

“谢谢。”

酷拉皮卡把警告的眼神收回，转回到窗外，烦闷地支起了下巴，没有看到男人舔嘴唇的动作。

“等很久了？”

“6小时44分钟。”酷拉皮卡心不在焉地数着窗外经过的商业街灯牌，从包里掏出了眼药水。

“这还坚持去现场勘察，真敬业啊。”

“现在全警署上下都连轴转了，轮不到我一个外援矫情。”少年抬头把眼药水滴进眼里，眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上挂着晶莹水珠的样子非常动人。

“说起这个，听说你没有接受警署安排的住宿，而是为了办案方便租了距离案发地近的公寓，一直自费住宿，自费交通。”

“……”少年烦躁地把东西塞回包里。

“还是特地向学校告假一个月，一个人从华盛顿洲飞过来的？”

“那又怎样？”酷拉皮卡再度瞥向后视镜中的男人，冷峻的眼神露出凶光，接二连三被陌生人打探隐私让他反感。

“没怎样。”后视镜中的嘴唇笑着说，“只是感觉得出，你对‘鸦片男’的执念不一般。”

“你爱上他了吗？”

出了市区，窗外流动的灯光一下子消失，车辆驶入了夜色之中，被黑暗所吞噬。

只有车头的远光灯在照明，尽管光线昏暗，库洛洛还是没有错过少年脸上惊愕的一瞬。他挑衅的话就像掷出的石头砰的一声打破了湖面的薄冰，击碎了少年努力维持的表面的平静，暴露出底下汹涌的情绪。

薄冰里头滋滋冒烟。

“……你在和我开玩笑？”前方车辆尾灯的红光映入少年眼里，把那双碧眼染成了鬼魅的艳红，恍若幽暗洞窟中的火光。

“抱歉，可是你的样子就像急着去见苦苦思念的爱人似的。”

“……你最好庆幸自己是在前座，不然你那傲人的高鼻梁早该移位了。”那愠怒的火光躍动着仿佛要灼伤库洛洛的脸，库洛洛却沉醉在那份被灼烧的疼痛中。再美的玫瑰都是带刺的，无伤大雅，被割伤反而是种深刻而独特的体验。

“那是什么呢？他让你如此焦灼不已的原因。”

“……”

“被害者里有你认识的人？”

仿佛被刺痛了一般，酷拉皮卡一下子别开了脸。

窗外已经什么景物都没有了，漫漫长路黑窟窿洞的，就像一片寂灭的宇宙，车辆在里面无边无际地漫游，找不到一丝光亮。

正如他此刻的内心。

“第三起被害人，派罗·窟卢塔，你知道吧。”少年别着头，暗金的刘海遮挡住他的眼睛，看不清表情。

“他是我堂兄，也是我青梅竹马的挚友。”

——被变态杀人犯所俘获，被迫在热潮的错乱中把自己双眼挖出，耐不住情热之苦屡次撞墙导致脖子断裂而死。

16岁的少年。

他似泥土，沉稳有涵养。似森林，恬静有生机。似篝火，温暖不灼热。

因幼年颅脑外伤导致的脑积水伴白内障，年纪轻轻便背负着终身的残疾，却比普通人更加积极地热爱生活，用笑容感染每一个人。

就是这样如三月的阳光般温暖和煦的他。再见时却变得通体冰凉。

遗体虽然已经在葬礼上火化，但那四分五裂的惨状现在依然张贴在警署会议室的黑板上。每一张照片，每一个角度都在诉说着他弥留之际的痛苦。

支离破碎。血肉模糊。丢失的患病眼球迄今没有找到。

哪怕能结案，封案后这些照片还是会作为物证保存进警署的档案室里。

他的痛苦将会被永远定格，封存在冰冷的纸箱之中，供他人日后参考和教学使用。

永远不得安息。

“明明约好了，一起成为警察的。”

酷拉皮卡的嗓音带着不自觉的沙哑。

天知道他每天是抱着怎样的心情在那个会议室开会的，亲手拿着挚友的尸检报告又是什么滋味。他只能一头扎进对凶手的分析里麻痹自己，用仇恨转移自己的注意力。

一旦脑子停止思考，就是眼泪决堤崩溃的时刻。

他咬紧牙，紧握的拳头随之颤抖着，指甲深深嵌进肉里。他在内心挣扎了很久，很久，才终于稳住了情绪，把悲痛咽了回去，最后长长呼出一口气。

“……忘了吧。还有，这件事不要向任何人提起，我不想因此影响我对这次案件的参与度。”

用手擦了擦鼻子和眼睛，金发少年重新把头转回来，脸上恢复了昔日的冷淡模样。他拢了拢头发，把自己从刚才小小的失态中整理回来。

仿佛一切都没有发生过。

除了那微红的眼圈。

“派罗同学啊。”库洛洛想起来了。那个头发理得很整齐，笑起来有点羞涩的少年，在港口帮助他提行李的善良Alpha。

那个患有眼疾的友客鑫大学法律系的高材生。

“……你认识他？”

“嗯。在我刚来这城市的时候在港口偶遇的，替我搬运过行李。真是个善良的小伙，这种年轻人现在不多见了。”

只是善良过头了，也热心过头了，也不事先确认一下箱子的内容物。那里头装的正是各大媒体正在大肆报道的名人家的失窃藏品，恰好那时广场上的大荧幕就正在播放这则新闻。

那时库洛洛就那么微笑着，听着自己案件的报道，毫无罪恶感地把箱子递给了这个未来的刑警。

要作为警察也未免缺了点职业警惕性，而这在关键时刻往往是很致命的。

可惜他已经没有纠正的机会了。

“那么沉重的箱子，他就那么一声不吭的一个人扛着，上下楼梯不抱怨也不泄气，兢兢业业的一直替我搬到门口。”

“……对，他就是那样的家伙，婆妈得恼人。”

那天的情景无论谁看来，都像是富豪和走在他后面搬行李的卑微小跟班。

这也是Omega“羊皮”带来的日常便利——人们对废物的呵护，于是进门后库洛洛就索性物尽其用的把他拿来消遣了，就像对待一次性用品那样，最后再把残渣丢给警察收拾。

穷苦出身的库洛洛向来是不浪费主义者。

感谢他，用生命给了自己一整天美妙的心情。

“……你什么时候遇见他的？”

酷拉皮卡的眼圈禁不住又红了，他想要捕捉挚友在世上最后的痕迹，哪怕只有一点点。

“记不清了，大概上个月2号左右吧。”

心里突然咯噔一下。酷拉皮卡的眼泪收了回去。

也未免太巧合了。

“……你一个大男人，比他还高大，他为什么帮你？”

“也许是他特别有绅士风度吧？虽然外表几乎看不出来，其实我是个Omega。可能发情期的气味被他察觉了，就过来关心我了，毕竟我不怎么用抑制剂。”

——25到45岁的白人男性。Omega。有着正常Alpha和Beta的体型。

——发情期在每月上旬的2号到8号左右。

“……搬运的行李是？”

“名匠特拉迪瓦里手作的大提琴「大卫朵夫」。后来我还为他即场演奏了一曲呢，可惜那时他好像听不见了。”

——门德尔松的清唱剧。对古典音乐的嗜好。

古典乐。门德尔松。特拉迪瓦里。此刻车载音响中的交响乐音让酷拉皮卡的脑袋轰鸣。

当意识到所有的拼图都能拼起来的那一刻，一个噩梦般的现实呼之欲出。

库洛洛满意的看着后视镜中少年的表情变化。从震惊转变为不可置信，从祈盼跌落到更深的绝望。眼底流转间的万千思绪与此刻的交响乐音浑然天成。

“……他替你运到哪了？”

少年绝望的嗓音颤抖着，这些日子堵在心头那股汹涌翻滚的血液将要决堤。

魔鬼的笑意更浓了。

“当然是，红灯区的情趣酒店啊。”

「恶魔通常只是凡人并且毫不起眼，他们就在我们身边，与我们同床，与我们同桌共餐——奥顿（英国诗人）」

车辆一下子失去平衡，左拐冲破了围栏，颠颠簸簸地冲进了公路一旁的树林里。枝叶哗啦哗啦的划在车身、车窗上，喧闹得像是一场嘲笑的洗礼，最后撞在了一棵大树底下。

“畜牲！畜牲！畜牲！畜牲！畜牲！畜牲！”

发狂的艳鬼骑在男人身上忘情地挥舞着拳头，拳头如雨点般落在男人的鼻梁上、肋骨上、胃部上。

直拳，摆拳，勾拳。直拳，摆拳，勾拳。每一击都倾注了咬碎牙龈的恶意和憎恨，恨不得把男人整个像面团一样揉碎。

车身剧烈地摇晃。

肉体剧烈地摇晃。

视野剧烈地摇晃。

双手不知何时已鲜血淋漓，已经分不清是男人的血还是自己拳头的血了，亦或者两者皆有，直到双臂肌肉因发力过猛而酸痛抽搐，擦破的指节都痛得握不紧拳头了，脑部缺血晕眩，到达体力极限的酷拉皮卡才终于歇止了殴打，像断线玩偶一样倒在了男人身上。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

金发少年气喘吁吁的呼吸声在车厢内回荡，雄性荷尔蒙占领了整个密闭的车厢。未成年的雄性荷尔蒙在辛辣之余透着香甜的奶脂感，诱惑之下不禁细细闻去，迷离之中如同轻舔丝绒，这份叫嚣式的恫吓更像是罂粟花奶汁般腥甜的诱惑。

是的。他闻到了。

杀人魔难耐的舔了舔嘴唇，天生闻不到他人气味的残缺孤儿，此时此刻确实闻到了这个少年的气味。

他还想品尝更多，可鼻腔逆流的血把自己呛到了，咳嗽了起来。香汗淋漓的金发少年扶着驾驶座从他身上支起身子，跪坐在他的座椅上，恍惚而又凶恶地注视着面前眼青鼻肿的男人。

尽管脸部已经血肉模糊，英俊的容颜肿胀得面目全非，名贵衣服也沾血报废，像遭遇了车祸一样惨烈，可这畜牲竟然在笑。

混账！

酷拉皮卡用流血打颤的手揪起那禽兽的衣领，厉鬼般的眼神像尖刀一般几欲剜烂那眼青鼻肿的脸。

“你真温柔……这是做爱前的推拿服务吗？”库洛洛侧头吐出了一颗带血的断牙，继续戏谑地笑着，这种程度相对他幼年在故乡的遭遇来说不算什么。

“……你他妈狗娘养的。”酷拉皮卡恶狠狠地吐出了他受良好教育的十六年间从没说过的脏话。他揪着衣领把男人拉近，凶恶的气息直接呼在对方脸上。

“你知道被拷上电椅的死刑犯为什么要戴头套吗？”

“……为什么？”靠近些，再靠近些。库洛洛的视野被那燃烧着冰火的美丽瞳孔完全填满，快要浸入那冰冷的湖水中了，他巴不得就这么吻上去。

“一来是为了不给监刑人看见执行时的痛苦表情……二来是为了防止眼球被电暴出来，粘挂在脸颊上。”

眼前浮现起失去双眼的挚友的照片。

“当电流通过时，你会浑身颤抖，猛力摇撼皮带，头发直立，脸涨成紫酱色，可以听到一阵咯咯的呼吸声，看到唾沫横飞，大小便失禁。据监刑官说，死囚们挣扎的力气很大，四肢、手指和脚趾都会严重弯曲，与电极接触的皮肤总是被烧得焦糊，还会冒烟。”

“从行刑到真正死亡，要10到20分钟。”

“哦……这听起来很爽。”库洛洛迷醉地看着对方翕动的嘴唇，想必此刻他在脑海里联想成了另一幅画面。销魂又热辣的画面。

“是啊？”

酷拉皮卡咬着嘴唇又是一记勾拳，这次拳头击在颧骨上痛得自己都受不了，他甩手啧了一声。

“尽管友客鑫已经废止电刑了，不过你放心，我一定会替你争取到的，不过在那之前……”

金发艳鬼的眼神变得瘆人。

“我要上你。”

话语如同毒蟒吐出的蛇信，涔淫着毒液，啐在库洛洛脸上。

艳鬼缓慢地坐到了库洛洛大腿上，狭窄的驾驶座被两个人挤的密不透风。他下体刻意地磨蹭男人的腿根，肉体柔软的触感让男人兴奋得一下子充血勃起了。

“标记你，在发情期用铁链把你拴在黑屋子里……再坐在椅子上观赏你像发情母狗一样饥渴扭腰的样子……你不是很喜欢用信息素逼疯别人的放置玩法吗？我和你玩个够。”

做着大胆放荡的举动，少年清纯的脸上流露出残忍的笑容，此刻像个邪恶的天使，眼神中隐约散发着红光，让库洛洛呆望着心跳加速。

不过那不是源于恐惧，而是性兴奋。

骨瓷般的指尖暧昧地挑起男人的领带，接着突然发狠撕剥，随着少年狂野的动作，裂帛的声响撕裂了空气，价值不菲的衣服化作布条翻飞，蹦飞的纽扣弹到玻璃上发出响声，散落到车里到处都是。

像一件被野孩子胡乱撕开包装的礼物，库洛洛的躯体被暴露出来，展露出不符合他性别的雄性身材——如古罗马雕塑一般肌肉分明的线条。如果说伤痕是男人的勋章，那此刻被施加的殴打痕迹则讽刺地给他更添了一笔野性的荷尔蒙。

啧。酷拉皮卡嫉妒的咂了咂嘴，被对比伤害到的他没有脱自己的衣服，转而俯下身去解男人的安全带，他的胸口凑到男人眼前，那被汗水浸湿的白衬衣就那样紧紧贴着他的肌肤，半透地，胸部若隐若现的透出底下的肌色与凸起的轮廓，如身披裸纱一般令人浮想联翩。

库洛洛完全移不开眼球，以至于都没察觉安全带往脖子上缠绕了两圈，被对方像项圈一样攥在了手里。

此刻他还真有种臣服的欲望。

一手攥着项圈，一手拽起奴隶的头发。

金发的暴君发狠吻了上去。

野蛮地啃咬着唇瓣，随后舌头侵略性地深入男人的口腔内。汗湿的身体压上了男人裸露的胸膛。

香甜。如醇香的甘酿一般极致诱人。少年的体香萦绕在鼻尖，柔软的唇舌激烈翻搅着血与唾液，舌头如同赤裸肉体一样与他上下厮缠，缠绵不休。

理智之弦断的干脆利落。库洛洛被彻底点燃了。

烈酒般的荷尔蒙从汗珠浸淫的肉体中喷发而出。玫瑰与藏红花的浓烈馥郁糅杂着一丝肮脏的动物气息，在密闭环境中迅速驱逐了所有新鲜空气，把车内变成一片情欲火海。

库洛洛完全陷入了爱欲的泥沼中，他的手饥渴地探进了少年的上衣里大肆摸索，血脉偾张地渴求着进一步的交合。

纠缠的舌头难舍难分，互相掠夺着最后一丝空气，仿佛要把自己融化在尽头，流进对方的身体内部。

不妙。

唾液溢出嘴角，酷拉皮卡被激吻到快要失神，加上身体发情，腰开始瘫软脱力，被一下子反过来压倒在方向盘上强吻。他急忙厮打着压在身上的发情野兽要夺回主导权，可无论怎样捶打男人都始终死死不放，紧抓着他的头发让他无处可逃，要把他活活溺死在这个窒息的吻里。

呼出的炽热鼻息喷洒在他脸上，勃起的性器官顶得他腿间酸麻，对方的另一只手在摸遍了他全身后一路往下，开始急切摸索着解他的裤腰带。

这婊子。

被强奸居然还这么积极。

流了这么多血精力居然还这么旺盛，反倒是他自己在殴打中把体力耗的差不多了，手还受了伤，身体还在发情，所有的抵抗都变得格外吃力。直到他听见皮带滑落的声音响起，场面开始变得不受控制。

有个炙热的大东西顶上来了。

裸露的性器官急切地彼此摩擦，对方充血勃起的男根擦过他的穴口，让他兴奋得牙齿打颤，一个激灵咬破了男人的舌头。

好大。那是不该属于雌性的可怖尺寸。

原始的性冲动在腹腔内疯狂地上下躍动，穴壁充血着，神经翕动着一跳一跳，比心跳还猛烈，却勾起了酷拉皮卡本能的恐惧。

不对。以他的性别来说，兴奋的器官不该包括这。

他的生殖道湿了。

不可能。不可能。一定是刚分化的身体还没经历过性行为，第一次受到性刺激暂时引起的官能紊乱。

可是这快感太难忍了。

再这样被厮磨下去，恐怕腿要忍不住张开。

直到那硬物头部顶入穴口，好像真的要插进去一样，酷拉皮卡才一下子从情欲中惊醒。他使尽最后的力气勒紧男人脖子的安全带，才总算把对方踹开了，分开的舌头在空气中拉出一道银丝。

他顺势一脚踩上座椅的控制杆，把驾驶座座椅一下子调到躺卧的档位，重新把男人压倒在身下。

“你湿了。”

被绞首的魔鬼无耻的笑着，吐出的三个字足够粉碎少年的自尊。

“是你湿了……你把肮脏的体液弄到我身上了，臭母狗。”违心地否认，酷拉皮卡咬牙喘息着，恼羞成怒地勒紧男人的脖子，“等下你还会湿的更厉害，我会把你操到射个没完，等着瞧吧。”

尽管体位处于上方，还掌握着随时可以勒死男人的缰绳，可他到头来依然在被这个年长的雌性玩弄着。该死。

“我等不及了，现在，马上。”嗓音浸透了意犹未尽的欲望，男人一把拉扯他的手臂把他搂进怀里，想要再一次吻上去。

“你真的知道自己是在被强奸吗？精虫上脑的臭婊子？”酷拉皮卡暴怒地挣脱男人，忍不住连扇了对方几耳光。

既没有他预期中的屈辱反应，也没有他想要的抵抗或求饶，反而欣然甚至热情的接受这一切，让自己活像个被摆布的傻子。

该死。该死。该死。该死。

这婊子是个来者不拒的荡货。

强奸真的能报复到对方吗？搞不好是便宜了他。

总而言之，标记总是没错的。给他打上一辈子的烙印，占有并束缚在身边，至于怎么折磨以后有的是日子琢磨。

在最后移交给警方之前，一定要先让他见识到地狱。

刚才闹性子吸入了不少媚香，体内越烧越旺，已经被接连撩拨到顶点的酷拉皮卡什么都顾不上了，他压在男人身上，使裸露的敏感部位再度紧贴，他知道这次意味着什么。

“难道是第一次？”身下的男人含笑着，这个角度能从少年垂下的衬衣领口瞥到里面娇艳欲滴的樱桃。

“闭嘴。”酷拉皮卡焦急摸索着交合的位置。

“16岁了，手淫之类的总做过吧？”

“我叫你闭嘴！”酷拉皮卡暴躁地把对方的脸按到另一个方向。

“你这样要怎么咬我的腺体，亲爱的？”被按住脸的库洛洛指了指脖子上的安全带。

酷拉皮卡烦躁得忍无可忍，他忍着勃起的酸痛粗暴地替男人松开脖子上的安全带，一圈，两圈，裸露出来的脖子爬着触目惊心的红痕。亏他这样还能一直面不改色的和自己……酷拉皮卡的心脏被蛰了一下，他绝对不承认那是钦佩或者是愧疚。

“看到皮下的腺体了吗？靠近点。”

库洛洛眼神柔媚，拉近他，侧着脖子展示着自己的腺体，温柔地就像是给孩子做性教育的老师。

车内昏暗不清，借着窗外的月光能勉强看到那里的血管有隐隐约约的凸起，令酷拉皮卡无法抗拒的情欲气息正从那里散发出来。

标记。

这对他来说可是终身不可逆的选择啊。

他怎么能这么轻易的。

怎么能。

少年的牙床本能地隐隐发痒，粉舌舔了舔樱唇，那只温柔的大手抱着他脑后，慢慢引导他靠近正确的位置。

“对，就是这里……用牙齿咬破这里，然后把身体结合起来。”

“像这样。”

酷拉皮卡还没反应过来，随即脑后的头发被拽紧，角度一转，自己的脖颈被一口咬上。

血的味道在空气中弥漫，脆弱腺体被咬破的疼痛瞬间麻痹了金发少年的全身。

猝不及防。深入骨髓。他嘶哑失声，痛苦地抓破了男人的肩膀，可还不止这样。

不止这样。

接着腰肢一个趔趄，他的身体受到了前所未有的冲击。

广袤的树林里，车身晃动了一下。

他们的肉体交合了。

成年的肉体与未成年的肉体。雌性的器官与雄性的器官。阴茎插入阴道。牙齿嵌入腺体。

火热地。紧致地。严丝合缝。

颠倒地。变态地。倒错地。以超出稚嫩少年想象之外的形式——

酷拉皮卡被他追捕的Omega杀人魔插入了生殖道。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 剧情小结
> 
> 相遇的过程大致按着原作的展开来了。比较中规中矩的一话。
> 
> 首先是库洛洛“野兽对猎物的凝视，他是否是我所期望的那样呢”
> 
> 答案是的，光是从后视镜瞥见的几眼库洛洛就硬的不行了，而这辆车正开往第三犯罪现场（酷拉皮卡最重视的派罗的死亡现场），也就是说，他本来打算在杀死派罗的地方侵犯酷拉皮卡。
> 
> 然后就是“食用前对猎物的调戏和玩弄了”。
> 
> 而酷拉皮卡的暴怒之下大胆的“我要上你”的举动，则暴露了他性格深层的隐藏部分（我流），详情下回分晓


	3. 黑鸦片

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是的，文名又变了，决定不加副标题，因为预定的后续剧情也变了，还是围绕“中毒”和“上瘾”为主，展现团酷的身与心的调教过程。
> 
> 原标题“拔枪茱丽叶”倾向智力交锋，这个放到以后再说（专注黄暴的借口XD，正剧哪有肉写的爽）

3＃

蜘蛛的口器很小，进食时不能把猎物整个吞下去，因此它们采用体外消化法。

即抓住猎物后，先用赘肢的毒牙麻痹猎物，再在猎物腹部开一个洞，注入消化液，把猎物的肉溶解成美味的液体，再慢慢用口器吸食。

吸食殆尽，一滴不剩。

——《动物学报•蜘蛛捕食行为的研究》

毒素注入后，怀中猎物的挣扎越来越弱，汗涔涔的身体逐渐瘫软，很快倒在身上不动了。

毒牙拔出，美味的红色汁液随着重力潺潺流进他嘴里。

抓紧手里的金发，着了魔似的舔咬着那流血的天鹅颈，嘴唇吮吸着，舌头翻搅着温热的血液与唾液吞下喉咙。喉结上下滚动。荤腥的美味从鼻腔荡起回甘，勾动着下腹勃起的血管，如心脏般一跳一跳的躍动。

黑暗把视觉削弱，但相对的也把其余的感官放大到了极致，嗅觉、听觉、味觉、触觉。

这个少年特有的体香与血液的味道，雌雄莫辨的喘息声线，肌肤柔软的触感，体腔内的温度，一切的一切都像是特地为他调配的媚药，让库洛洛•鲁西鲁这个天生的性欲倒错者——

一触就勃起。

品尝着满嘴的腥甜，他迷醉地翻身把猎物压在驾驶座上，急不可耐地摸索着身下的大腿，把它们缠上腰间。

今夜他要在这里头尽情喷射热液。

不论对方怎样哭喊都不停，像岩浆一样灌进深处，直到把对方融化得连骨头都不剩。

再全部吃进肚子里。

“……”

可耳边萦绕的剧烈呼吸声霎时唤醒了他，像疾病发作了一般随时要窒息的感觉。

“……”

状况很不对劲，仿佛随时要出人命。

仅存的一丝理智拼命拉扯着爆发边缘的性欲，可库洛洛一时根本刹不住车。他的脸埋在那颈项一路痴缠上脸颊，狂热地在那片肌肤上种下斑驳的吻痕和咬痕，冒着热气的嘴唇才总算肯放开了对方。他的手转而捧起那大口喘息着的小脸，额头贴上少年汗湿的额头，四目相对，在极近的距离下感受对方颤抖的吐息喷在他脸上。

不可置信。恐惧。惊愕。憎恨。糅合各种复杂情绪的瞳孔泛着泪光颤动。在微弱的月光下熠熠生辉。

美得令人一刹那忘记了呼吸。

库洛洛的手指轻轻摩挲着对方鬓边的金发，那本来就缺乏血色的寡淡美貌如今竟变得如纸一般的惨白，凌乱的发丝被汗液粘挂在脸上，我见犹怜。

“你这，变态……”少年从氤氲雾气中艰难吐出几个颤抖气虚的字。

心悸。出汗。呼吸困难。头昏眼花。痛苦不堪地撕抓着身下的座椅，香汗淋漓的身体间歇性地抽搐着。

酷拉皮卡的身体异变了。

分化后，刚陷入沉睡的雌性机能被重新唤起，挑起兴奋，发挥功用。像个omega一样生殖道被挑逗到兴奋湿润，像个omega一样被插入。

异常的性交信号，让刚分化不久的大脑瞬间宕机。

——我到底是雄性还是雌性？

这时，Omega男人的信息素从脖颈的腺体直接侵入血液，剧毒般沿着神经扩散到四肢百骸。

像鱼雷一样把他的内分泌轰炸得一片混乱。

16岁。距离他性别分化以来只过了半年。

刚刚分化性别的青少年身体是很脆弱的，与生俱来的两个第二性征被关掉了一个，仅保留下一个性别，激素水平各方面都还不稳定，在这个不完全的成长阶段，任何病痛和意外打击都可能对后续发育造成不可逆的影响。

尤其从他美丽如雌性的外表看来更是如此。

他的发育相对迟缓，还远远没展现出alpha该有的雄性特征，距离稳定的成体形态还有相当漫长的日子。

然而就在这个成长的关键时期，身体遭到了蓄意破坏，刚刚成型的性别被重新打乱。

罪魁祸首在笑着，幸灾乐祸地。

“我怎么知道呢，亲爱的……我只是个婊子啊？”杀人魔拢起他汗湿的刘海，安抚孩子一样在他颤抖的额头上亲了一口，让酷拉皮卡陷入了更深的绝望。

“说不定以后再也长不成男人的样子了，之类的？”凑近他的嘴唇冒着热气，暧昧地讥笑道。

“闭嘴，你这变态……”忍受着那湿热的吻落在眼睑，那魔鬼在浓情地舔吻他的眼泪，逼得他半个脸颊都陷进了皮质座椅里。

“我倒觉得你一直保持现在的样子也不错，我爱死了。”

在热气转移的瞬间，酷拉皮卡直觉般反手挡上自己的嘴唇，果然抓到了那张缠死人的嘴，他吃力地推拒着眼前魔鬼的脸，手心里热气蒸腾，柔软的触感带着麻麻的酥痒。

“什么啊……就这么急着想长大吗？嗯？”

含混的话音从指缝里透出，杀人魔吻着他的手心，粗糙的舌尖描绘着掌心的纹路，那酥融入骨的暧昧视线要将他融化。

掌心热辣辣的，痒得发疯。

这个魔鬼有着让他无法抗拒的魔力，只要触碰，身体就开始本能地发软。

“现在就把你变成大人吧？”

被吻着的手被突然拿下，五指被交缠起来。

当深埋在体内很久的大物被缓缓拔出的那一刻，酷拉皮卡感觉像内脏被从体内慢慢抽出来一样，腰肢一下子弓起，浑身颤抖。

他恐惧地瞥向下体。

那个令人作呕的东西露出来了。

越过肚皮看着魔鬼紧贴他的下腹缓缓分开，那异常粗壮的雌性肉茎被拔出来一大截，充血鼓起的血管一下下跳动着，像个活物，光秃秃的筋络暴突的狰狞怪物。不知道和多少人苟合过的污秽肉身泛着湿漉漉的水光泽，那是从自己体内带出的爱液。

恶心、羞耻、屈辱和疯狂的背德感一股脑冲上头顶。

酷拉皮卡一激灵把脸别开，视觉受到了巨大的冲击，脸热辣辣的，心脏发疯似的搏动。他被一个雌性、一个邪恶变态的雌性进入身体的景象刻在脑子里，疯狂地撕扯着神志。

他余生都要做噩梦了。

“你看起来就像个性交洁癖的处女……需要被好好教育一下。”施虐的瘾被勾起，库洛洛神经被触动咬了一下下唇，他抓住alpha少年的下巴把脸转了回来，手上沾上了对方屈辱的泪水。

“看着。”

“不要。”

“看着。不然也可以把全程录下来给你看？你自己选。”

下巴被抓得疼痛。酷拉皮卡屏住颤抖的吐息，像死囚眼睁睁目睹自己被行刑的过程一样绝望无力，恐惧的身体紧绷到极限，忍受着那个恶心透顶的雌性器官再一次撑开他的身体。

刑具。灼热地搏动着的肉造刑具。

他正在被变态杀人魔“鸦片男”强暴。

虐杀了四个人，包括自己挚友的变态杀人魔。

恐惧和羞愤激起他全身通红，全身感触被无限放大。

稚嫩紧闭的身体被一寸寸打开，一路侵犯进去，过分绷紧的穴肉惹起了撕裂的疼痛。少年流着泪从干涩的喉咙挤出了悲鸣，浑身颤抖。敏感的身体因应激反应战栗着收缩得更紧，像食人花一样团团缠紧侵入的异物。

紧缠地，反而把充血的侵入者撩拨得更加亢奋。

五指紧扣的手被蓦地抓紧，魔鬼一手压住少年颤抖的大腿，耸动健壮的腰部肌肉，一下子使力挤开那重重花瓣。

“不要”

享受着那带着哭腔的悲鸣，魔鬼咬着下唇，不顾对方死活地强硬挤入腹腔底部，令人窒息的过度深入顶得少年的腰肢痉挛一弓。

血丝从交合的缝隙间渗出。

勃起的血管在肚子尽头跃动，跃动，宛如第二个心脏。

被撑满。松弛。再度被撑得胀满。肚子一松一紧，腰肢一起一伏，被侵犯的频率逐渐加快，逐渐形成律动。性交的律动。

笼罩在身上的黑影不停舞动，炙热的吐息喷在他脖子上。

身体要烂掉了。

颠倒性别，变态淫乱，忤逆伦理，连上帝也为之错愕失色。

要遭天谴。身体会被这个性欲倒错的雌兽污染，沾染上他的恶臭，他的疯狂，他的病。

把血肉剐得稀巴烂都洗不干净。

腰肢被大幅度摇曳着，摇曳着，酷拉皮卡崩溃地快要抓狂。

“你这个疯子、变态……杀人狂……”

从喉咙挤出的话语被交合撞得支离破碎，唇齿间雾气缭绕，他被雌性男人侵犯得双腿发颤，难言的感觉从下腹涌上来。

“恋童癖……”

香汗淋漓的腰肢上下颠簸着，甚至被男人掐出了火辣的红印子，摇着摇着越发酥软，喘息声不知怎地就变了。

“……下流、下贱！发情的野狗…啊”

喘息一声比一声暧昧，一声比一声难耐，带着嘶哑与颤抖，泄出唇齿的嗓音浸满诱惑。脸颊像被灌了酒一样滚烫通红。

交合。交合。交合。交合。丧心病狂的交合。处子。第一次。初夜。贞操。小穴性交。禁忌。淫乱。疯魔的游戏。

麻药般瘆人的快感逐渐在体内化开，发疯似的在腹腔内上窜下跳。他咬紧了自己的食指。

要上瘾了。

小穴越来越湿，被omega阴茎疯搅着渗出汁液。

金发少年痛苦扭动着身体。

要上瘾。

要上瘾。

要被omega侵犯到上瘾。

在血脉偾张的快感支配下，放荡的叫声终究还是冲破了羞耻的屏障。

经受不住这猛灌烈酒般的欲情，初沾酒露的少年被呛得泪流满面，娇喘连连，全身染上了醉醺的潮红，震荡不止的腰肢兴奋得猛地弓起。

“你知道吗……听完你对我的剖析的当时我差点就忍不住要冲进警局，当着所有警察的面把你按在会议桌上，撕破裤子就上……把你操射得桌上的文件都沾满你的精液和爱液。”

贴在耳边的魔鬼忘情厮磨着他的身体，腹肌摩擦着，感受到那勃起的稚嫩肉芽，沉沦性欲的嗓音有种获得解放的痛快。

“你知道这段时间我有多难熬吗？对着你的证件照射了多少次吗？我甚至还找了很多金发的妓女，让她们打扮成你的样子跟我出门到处晃荡……”

“反复演习着见你的时候，几十种几百种把你操到尖叫的情形……车里，电梯里，西餐桌上，路边栏杆上，小巷里，电话亭里，床上吊索上木马上分娩椅上x型架上……满脑子都是你的脸，你发情的脸，你高潮的脸……”

疯魔的男人手指缠着对方鬓边汗湿的金发，捧着脸颊近距离欣赏着美人抗拒、混乱，又无法自拔的迷离表情。张开的朱唇间激烈喘息的腾腾热气打在脸上，湿润的眼角泛红，清纯无比又肉欲无比，皮肤潮红从脸颊一直蔓延到耳朵根。

堕落的天使。

“你了解……我的灵魂。”窃听器背后那个朝思暮想的嗓音就在眼前失神地娇喘着。

堕落的牧羊人。被披着羊皮的怪物拱倒在地，枪落在一旁。

“身体感受到了吗，我硬的像石头的这里……很疼吧？用不着暴力和鲜血，是你，让它勃起成这样的……”

“你是我这个畸形儿的解药……你就是我……”

omega变态杀人魔的深情告白。

浸满欲望的眼球布满红血丝，漆黑的瞳孔中只映出一抹金色。

“我的……主子？”

黑发孤儿遍体鳞伤地躺在垃圾堆成的洞穴里。

这时一只手，纤细的手，划破了黑暗，鎏金般的发丝带着天空的光线流动。

孤儿喜出望外地抓住那只温暖的手。

然后。

把它也拽落到洞穴里。

库洛洛抓紧了那只五指交缠的手，狂热的夺走了那张喘息不止的唇，把积蓄了二十六年的孤独与欲望一股脑的倾泻在对方身上。

不顾对方窒息的挣扎，只是抓住最后一根救命稻草般疯狂地占有。

占有他本该臣服之人。

车厢剧烈摇晃起来，盖在车窗外的枝叶沙沙地响动。

车外阴冷的空气与车内混浊的野兽气息，被薄薄的玻璃划分为两个世界。

熔炉。

汗流浃背的两具肉体激烈地上下纠缠着。

消融在一起难舍难分。交缠的鼻息炽热得如同蒸汽。汗液彼此交融。辗转反侧的吻与交合，唇与舌，肉体与肉体之间的边界彻底消失。

两个灵魂被情欲翻搅着，如同两个粘稠的蛋黄搅合在一起。

“想要你”

又一轮激情辗转，把魂牵梦萦之人拥在身上缠绵，健硕的肌肉把坐在腿根的纤细腰肢蛮缠得震颤不止，揉着那丝滑金发持续着窒息般的舌吻。

“想要你”

缺氧让头脑轰鸣，唇舌迷缠下的唾液泛动着水光，带着热气顺着男人的下巴滑下，再滴落到少年的锁骨沟。

“想要……”

舌头被撕裂的疼痛刺入骨髓。

库洛洛的口腔顿时渗开一股荤腥。舌头在彼此的吐息之间拉开一缕染血的情丝。

舌头。

然后是脑袋。

甚至连眨眼的间隙都没有。车窗玻璃瞬间炸开一个红色蛛网，鲜血裹挟着碎玻璃溅进了眼睛，眼前一片猩红。接着是漆黑。

黑发黏在玻璃上抹出一道杀眼球的红，魔鬼像断线玩偶一般滑落在车座上，一动不动。雪花般的碎玻璃与斑驳血迹洒了一身。

“……”

不屑地侧头啐出一口染血的唾液，把手上残留的发丝甩掉。

酷拉皮卡头发凌乱，嘴角带着血迹，嘴唇震颤着喘息得雾气蒸腾。他勉强支使着快感余韵中的身体，颤巍巍地爬上杀人魔的身子，俯下身去检查那几秒前还在疯狂奸淫他的魔鬼。撑开的眼皮里眼珠子翻到了一边，瞳孔没有散开，确实只是昏厥了过去。

他压在那血肉模糊的身体上，伸长手臂去摸索掉落在后座地板上的手机，老天保佑，赶上了2%的剩余电量，他的手颤抖着拨通了那个他熟稔于心的电话。

拨号音如同手术室里的心电图鸣音，让他的心脏悬在嗓子眼。

终究还是接通了。

“……喂，是我……我是酷拉皮卡•窟卢塔。”少年沙哑的声音浸满了苦战后的疲惫。

“我抓住了‘鸦片男’……在东河公园附近郊外的树林里，具体坐标请追踪侠客探员的车载GPS……现在马上派人过来，现在马上。”

值夜班的警员震惊地停顿了一下，那声音听起来是熟人，但以酷拉皮卡现在的脑子已经想不起来是谁了。

『……收到。东河公园距警局有段距离，期间请保持原地待机。』

断电。通话中断。手机从筋疲力尽的手中滑到地上。

“哈啊……”颤抖地长出一口气。

酷拉皮卡就那么脱力趴在男人身上。他的身子酸软得直不起来，与“鸦片男”交缠过的身体就像沾了毒品似的，体内不断传来火辣辣的瘙痒感，发疯的小穴耐不住一秒的寂寞，不停地流着水渴求着新的刺激。

完全无法思考。脑子变成一团浆糊。

身体在先前痛苦的紊乱反应中，有什么机能被错误地识别激活了。

生殖道，被激活了。完全以雌性的形式进入了兴奋的交配状态。

“该死……”

他此刻像个发情的omega。性的吸毒者。瘾君子。妓女。

“该死……该死……”

连身体都背叛了他，皈依了这个恶魔。

“狗娘养的……”酷拉皮卡失神地咒骂着，按捺着兴奋流水的身体，手忙脚乱地用安全带把昏厥罪犯的双手绑在驾驶座顶上，胡乱扫开男人身上的碎玻璃，鬼使神差地骑上了那个让他战栗不止的腰胯。

他能清晰地听见自己急促的呼吸声。他疯了。他在做什么。在同伴赶来的路上，他身为一个警察，对一个昏厥中的omega，一个逮捕待审的嫌犯……不，这什么都不是。

看着那立在腿间的、依然枪杆一样坚挺着指着自己的、恶心的雌性阴茎，他红了眼。

这只是一场自慰。

距离增援到来还有一段时间。在那之前。他必须。先止住这发情流水的身体。

突破羞耻的下限。

他破罐子破摔地，做出了饮鸩止渴的行为。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

酷拉皮卡咬着牙颤抖着坐下去，把那巨大坚挺的雌性器一截截吞入流水的身体。泪水溢出眼角，他实在受不住那巨大的尺寸，拼了命也只吞到了八成。

汗水濡湿的衬衣滑下清瘦的肩头，袒露出粉红的乳尖。他开始忘情地摇曳腰肢，像半披着白色裸纱的金发舞娘，清纯冶艳的身姿舞动得令人目眩神迷。

热辣的酥麻感在肚子里化开，激荡。

金发凌乱地粘挂在嘴角，屈辱的泪水模糊了视线。朦胧的魔鬼面孔在面前晃动着。

比起恨这个魔鬼，此刻他更痛恨自己，痛恨感到舒服的自己。该罚。该罚。该罚。把自己不知廉耻的身体也视作敌人，他开始把无处可去的怒火倾泻到上面，撑在魔鬼身上开始狠命往让他发疯的瘾感源头撞击，想要把瘾撞碎一般。

撞碎。撞到疼痛。痛就对了。

啪嗒。啪嗒。啪嗒。啪嗒。啪嗒。

肉体拍打的水声格外响亮。疼痛裹挟着辛辣的快感刺激得牙齿打颤，泪水划下脸颊。恨不得把这副身子骨撞到散架。

他撑在魔鬼身上流泪喘息，粉嫩胸脯上的芙蓉乳尖晃动得惹眼，清纯的美貌此刻变得淫靡不堪。

他觉得自己像个妓女。糜烂的妓女。只要能填满这流水的小穴谁都可以。杀人魔也可以。仇人也可以。

——到底是谁在被操控，谁在沉迷。

“是我在上你……”耻辱的泪水模糊了视线。

——到底是谁在操谁。

“是我在操你啊啊”挂着凌乱碎发的嘴唇叫嚣着。

腿间四溅的淫水把对方的腹肌都打湿了。

要射了。

要射了。

他要被omega插到射精了。

他要和杀死挚友的仇人交合到射精了。

勃起的肉芽喷出了透明的黏液，大腿震颤得快要坐不稳了。

他要——

“果然”

被空间内突然响起的第二个人的声音惊到。

酷拉皮卡霎时全身僵硬，身体凉到了冰点以下，戛然而止的下体一下下抽痛着。他喘息着缓过神来，泪光颤动的瞳孔重新聚焦。

“果然啊”

杀人魔不知何时恢复了意识。又或者说，其实一直都保持着意识，只是在装昏厥。包括他听着自己打电话呼叫增援的时候。包括他被自己用安全带束缚起来的时候。

包括他看着自己在他身上淫乱狂舞的时候。被鲜血糊满的那双黑眼珠一直在暗中观察着他。

一直。

“……就连做爱都喜欢惩罚自己，你这个受虐狂”

嘴里吐出的毒箭直直锲入酷拉皮卡的心脏。

“比起温柔的，你更喜欢被弄痛吧？”

“你他妈说什……”

“……十六年来一直披着好孩子的皮囊，完美得无懈可击的楷模，像茧一样包裹得严严实实，很压抑吧？完全喘不过气吧？内心有没有过一次……哪怕一次……想要撕开现实和道德的重重束缚，彻底放纵自己的幻想？”

洁白无暇的虫茧里面的蠢蠢欲动，被敏锐的蜘蛛捕捉到了。

里面的东西想挣脱出来。

“去尝试一轮坏孩子的‘大冒险’……做些让父母呵斥的事……比如偷窃……比如和狐朋狗友去单身酒吧彻夜狂欢，再比如跟陌生男人上车，半夜开到树林里不戴套玩车震……”

“闭嘴……”喘息着的少年一脚踩上那怪物血肉模糊的脸。但愤怒往往是最坦白的承认方式，让脚下的怪物越来越兴奋。

“当然……你是绝对不可能触碰自己的道德界限的，连女孩的手都没碰过的你能够做出什么越轨的事情？因此你被压抑的潜意识里容易被危险的气息吸引……比如探险小说，再比如刑事案件……通过疑窦丛生的探案过程，你满足了自己对探险欲的追求……在制裁罪恶的时候……你感到了压力被释放的快感，这快感就像射……”

“我叫你闭嘴！”踩踏的脚使劲得颤抖，恼羞的狂怒将美貌扭曲。酷拉皮卡的鞋底使劲碾磨着那该死的脸皮，巴不得把它踩个稀巴烂。可不管怎么践踏，那火热的目光始终不离开他，仿佛在嘲笑他，那里头散发着黑色光芒的疯狂爱欲让人胆寒。

窃听器之夜的反击。

轮到酷拉皮卡节节败退，狼狈不堪。

被疯狂践踏的黑发怪物双手挣脱着，健壮的肱二头肌如云般滚动，安全带的金属扣接连发出骇人的嘎吱声。

金属锁扣哐一声断裂蹦飞。

不可能。

在酷拉皮卡不可置信的注目下，安全带如游蛇一般从怪物的双臂展开滑下。

那个折磨他的魔鬼再度获得了自由。

脚底下流露出的非人微笑，从碎玻璃映出的大大小小的狞笑，瘆人得让人冷汗直流。

那个杀人魔起来了。

嗜好虐杀alpha的。

杀人魔。

惊恐中的酷拉皮卡几乎是反射性地蹬去，却在瞬间被牢牢抓住脚踝拉扯过去，滑下的身体让脊背重重撞上了方向盘。

“但归根结底……还有比被omega侵犯更惊险刺激的事情吗？”身体被狠狠压上方向盘，魔鬼冒着热气的嘴唇再度贴上了他的脖子。

还没来得及结痂的伤口再次被毒牙撕裂，钻心的疼痛挤出了悲鸣和眼泪，瞬间夺走他所有的抵抗气力。

又来了。熟悉的恐惧再度袭来。他又要再一次，被这个浑身毒液的雌性怪物。

侵占得体无完肤。

腹腔尽头的火种随着魔鬼的触犯一下子死灰复燃，烈火燎原，仿佛有万千只蚂蚁噬咬着他的花心，火辣辣的，瘙痒难耐。

死死咬住他的脖颈，压迫着他的腿根，魔鬼缠绵折磨着那个令他发狂的性瘾源头。

爨以毒燎，煽以虐焰。

往那个他怎么浇也浇不灭的欲火根源。

生殖腔。

“增援、马上就来了……”被咬住腺体疯狂侵犯，酷拉皮卡眼泪横流带着哭腔喘息。稚嫩的肉芽喷漏出精液，一小股一小股，白浊星星点点地落在他抽搐的腹肌上。

“那也是你自己叫来的观众……你以为我会在意吗？”含着他脖子肉的野兽嗓音含糊不清。

“只不过，是你和omega颠倒乱交的兽行被曝光罢了？”

魔鬼挤开尽头那充血半张的肥厚花瓣，插进那火烧的花心。

酷拉皮卡一激灵射了出来，处子的喷泉打湿了彼此腹部，子宫热辣辣的，弓起的腰肢在射精中兴奋地痉挛着。射精的姿态被看光的羞耻感让感触无限放大。

生殖腔被贯穿。腺体被咬穿。

高潮的大脑被烧得几近短路。

“不行”

“我不行了”

酷拉皮卡泪流满面地撕抓着自己高潮的身体，中毒的身体，射精的身体，指甲陷进沾满自己精液的肚子，想要抓破里面令他发疯的器官。光洁的肚皮上赫然划出几道血痕，触目惊心。

像“鸦片男”以往的猎物那样，因过度兴奋进入了自残阶段。

“要死了”

他要被连环杀人魔杀死了。

被快感杀死。被癫狂杀死。被瘾杀死。

成为他的第五号被害人。

皮开肉绽，血肉模糊，肝脑涂地。他会变得和案发现场的物证照片如出一辙。

他四分五裂的凄惨死状会被贴在会议室白板上，同僚们会为他的殉职惊愕地吊唁一下，表示遗憾和惋惜，然后马上把他变成一个冰冷的新材料，结合到案情分析里。

指甲扎进肚皮的肉里，源源不断地溢出血。

“亲爱的，我不会让你死的。”

抓住他自残的双手按上头顶，鸦片化身的男人将他震荡着的高潮身体逼到崩溃极限。眼球充血圆睁，写满溢出的欲望。

“你会变成我专属的婊子。”

一股热流在体内喷射，激荡。

白茫茫。熔岩。罂粟花的奶蜜。生命的源泉。蜘蛛的毒液。

精液。杀人魔的精液。

成千上万的恶魔子孙侵犯着那片处女地，狂欢着污染那个子宫。精子游动着钻进了血管，沿着神经向四肢百骸扩散，宛如要把母体的血液污染成白色。

精液从生殖腔口注入。信息素从腺体伤口注入。

精液与信息素混淆在一起。鸦片与海洛因混淆在一起。

身体像蛋黄，灵魂像蛋清，一黑一白两个卵失去了边界，搅成混浊的漩涡。

逆向的标记。逆向的受孕。

灵魂发出了无声的呐喊。

向母狼雌伏的公狼。向杀人犯缴械投降的警察。向魔鬼出卖灵魂的渣滓。

身为Alpha的耻辱。身为警察的耻辱。

生而为人的耻辱。

指针踏到11点，两小时过去了。却漫长得像一个世纪。

少年的双腿再也合不拢了。

他像个被玩到散架的破娃娃一样瘫软在驾驶座上。颈间糊满血迹，兴奋尚未褪去的腰肢抽搐着，小穴溢出的精液糊满了腿间，从车座一路流淌到地板。

颈间的血迹，腿间的精液，强奸案里常见的omega被害者模样。

“一比一……算平手吧？”库洛洛坐在副驾驶座上，拧开了事先寄放在车里的一瓶威士忌，回味着窃听器之夜的种种细节。

“‘强迫’之名能给你合理享受的理由。‘疼痛’之名则能给你正在受罚而非享乐的安全感……”

他喝了一口，然后把酒浇在头上，把糊在脸上的血痂冲走，顺便给伤口消消毒，那火辣辣的触感让他的精神振奋了不少。

“精神洁癖的受虐狂警察先生……”他调笑着把头发甩净，望向了瘫软在驾驶座的少年。

“嘛，既然明白了玩法，接下来就好办了。”

『……你这个疯子、变态……杀人狂……』

淫秽的录像在放映着。手机屏幕出现一系列画面。舞动的金发。湿润的睫毛，淌血的嘴唇，带着淤青与红痕摇晃的大腿和腰肢，满溢出精液的小穴，留着自己牙痕的脖颈。

他拿着行车记录仪的记忆卡，通过读卡器连接到手机，拉着进度条回味着今晚的战绩。

美人意乱情迷地骑在身上，脸上写满羞耻自责与矛盾，流泪喘息着渴求他的煽情姿态。

他截了图，嘴角勾起微笑。

『已设为待机画面』

库洛洛心满意足地关上手机，用剩余的酒把少年身上的精液冲掉，再把散落在车底的衣服捡起来，盖在了少年身上。

在距离他们的车不远处的公路上，红与蓝的灯光在闪烁。

库洛洛欢快地吹着口哨。

.tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3剧情小结
> 
> 本章是库洛洛对酷拉第一章窃听器之夜的反击，二人初次的精神交锋完成，双方均对对方的灵魂摸了个老底，精神交锋平手。但肉体交锋是酷拉惨败，并且被实施计谋蓄意玩坏了身体，今后他将变得和库洛洛一样是个体质异常的畸形儿。
> 
> 库洛洛在本章摸清了一个重要信息，由于他们之间不伦背德的关系+酷拉压力山大的成长环境，使酷拉倾向于用“受虐”来“释放压力”的享乐模式，二人的sm基调奠定。
> 
> 三场肉中的隐藏剧情
> 
> 第一场肉：库洛洛有生以来第一次获得了爱欲的满足。他的性欲表现一直都是错位的（a模式/攻模式），唯独能从酷拉身上获得完全满足（过去和妓女的满足度大概和杀人消遣差不多），可以说是，因为他不想纠正自己，所以强行从攻受上掰弯了酷拉。
> 
> 第二场肉：库洛洛被酷拉反击，让他从情欲中清醒了一些，顺势装死暗中观察酷拉的状况，观察到了酷拉自虐的享乐模式，坐实了自己的猜想。
> 
> 第三场肉：窃听器之夜的反击，当面揭穿酷拉人格的阴暗面，把对方的身心都从理想神坛上拉下，并且防止对方回到正常世界中，强行标记破坏正常体质，至此酷拉告别a的正常人生。
> 
> 本文中，库洛洛对酷拉是一见钟情（有读者提问他们有没有爱，答案是有的，我觉得写的挺很明显了）。于他这个变态而言，承认自己对酷拉的性欲就等于是告白了。后面羞辱的话是他作为o对于社会规范的挑衅，他作为孤儿不懂爱只懂欲，也是一种sm的情趣。
> 
> 还有读者表示本回的第三场肉酷拉太痛苦了，看的时候被吓得不轻。是的，我想表达的是，这种颠倒的ao交合本来就是病态的，不正常的，损害身心的、致命却欲罢不能的，像磕药一样，这不是很团酷嘛XD（变态发言）只是像正常一样爽的话，我就没必要把他俩性别反过来了
> 
> 这也是今后贯穿全作的核心冲突（所以标题叫‘鸦片男’）。
> 
> 这种非自然的结合（包含爱），对于库洛洛来说是救赎，对于酷拉来说却是毒品，是一时恍惚的幻梦，却会对身心造成持续的严重伤害。
> 
> 至于会怎样，详情下回分晓XD
> 
> 【我流abo设定解说】
> 
> #2的前戏中，因为库洛洛富有技巧的恶意挑逗，激活了酷拉的生殖道机能（未成年，还没完全关上的o机能）这时再被插入+标记，让酷拉刚分化的身体瞬间懵逼了（我是谁？我是a是o？，并且身体引起了一系列紊乱应激反应）
> 
> 然后在库洛洛继续qj之下，被插入的生殖系统完成了“原来我是o”的识别，再被标记定型。
> 
> 最后酷拉同学被折腾成一个半a半o的畸形存在。
> 
> 说白了分化（我流）：第一性征（男女，天生的），第二性征（ABO，16岁左右分化），AO的分化是关掉其中一个性征，保有另一个性征，B则是两个都关了  
> （我懒得深入研究了，暂时就这么看吧，世界观的重点是猎人而不是abo，大家不要太纠结介个）。
> 
> 因此以上骚操作只能在刚分化阶段完成，因为a成年后机能稳定了，生殖道（o部分机能）不会再有感觉或者很弱，恭喜库洛洛同学赶上了末班车。


	4. 沉默的宰杀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经过大家反馈，新增的第三势力决定是切利多尼希了。
> 
> ⚠️为了增加全文联系度，因此前面的内容有略微修改，插入和老四相关的伏笔，在受害人派罗身上增加了器官缺失的铺垫，拍卖会时间延后。库洛洛的事后偷拍照片改成了视频。
> 
> ⚠️切利多尼希设定为中东没落皇室，因为量旅团再怎么大能耐（尤其还是没念能力的设定下）也不可能和一个国家势力作对。
> 
> ⚠️关于老四的变态行为灵感，来源于学生时代抱着猎奇心理去搜的暗网流出的视频（本来还有四肢被截断的xing奴emmm幼小的心灵受到重创，我这里就不写那么重口了）

4#

“嵌在角膜上的玻璃碴子已经用裂隙灯去掉了，脸部消肿大概需要十到二十天，这段时间请注意不要沾水。”

一板一眼的女管家端着一托盘满是血的纱布走开了。库洛洛从躺椅上坐起身照镜子，他左眼被医用眼罩覆盖着，半张脸被纱布裹得严严实实，只得用剩下的右眼端详着现在的容貌。

奢华的镜框里映出一个滑稽的画面，头部被包扎得像木乃伊一样的落魄男子在整理着绷带收束下的发型，他背后却是镀金的穹顶，上百根大腿骨搭成的人骨吊灯，彩缎装裱的人皮唐卡挂画，人头骨制成的雕花焚香炉……诡异中尽显纸醉金迷的阿拉伯风情。明面上好歹还是家贵族医院，可这装潢也过于肆无忌惮了。

用“人”作材料装饰的宫殿，这恶趣味的审美也过于肆无忌惮了。

纵使落地窗采光再好，这里始终笼罩着一层阳光也驱散不去的阴霾，不，宛若照进来阳光都要被染黑。

魔窟。无论来多少次，胃里都忍不住暗流涌动。

“鼻子的骨折手法复位了，不需要动刀子，头上的伤前后一共缝了22针，一周之后再来一趟让小缇塔给你拆线吧。”镜中一名穿睡袍的长发男子侧躺在材质不明的皮革沙发上，摇晃着酒杯里的冰块，低垂的眉眼中透露着穷奢极欲的气质，长相却讽刺地与基督耶稣颇有几分神似。

“不劳烦了，我随便找家公立医院拆就好。”库洛洛对着镜子一丝不苟地扣纽扣，把女护士端上来的提供给他更换的衣服穿好。

“喂喂，别这么不给面子啊？虽说我这儿没正经看过几个病人，不过小缇塔的看家本领不差的。”

突然腿被什么东西撞了一下，库洛洛低头看，是切利多尼希的“宠物”，为数众多的其中之一。在这之前，则是个会定期在学术期刊发表论文的女博士。

那东西嘴里含着沾满唾液的红色口球，浑身被皮革紧身衣紧缚着，裸体的曲线一览无遗，关键部位的布料却都被故意挖空，耻肉从里面挤出来。“它”牲口一样四肢着地爬过来，那与紧身衣连体的高跟鞋是芭蕾舞一样踮起脚尖的高度，这种设计显然是为了不让“它”站起来，只能用膝盖走路。

那“宠物”扒拉着库洛洛的裤腿，热情地用嘴巴想要去够他的裤腰带，发出像狗一样的喘息声，那训练有素的样子，显然是把他当作这里日常的客人了。

变成这种样子，已经不能被称之为“女人”了。

库洛洛有些嫌恶地退开，让“宠物”扑了个空倒在地上，“它”像被冷落的小狗一样露出可怜巴巴的样子，转向主人的方向爬去，开裆皮裤露出的丰腴臀肉扭动着一颠一颠，插在隐秘部位的马鬃假尾巴一左一右地甩动。

“话说回来，这是又抢了哪啊？看你搞成这惨样……看来是不小的收获啊？”切利多尼希晃着酒杯，任由“宠物”爬上他的膝盖，他顺手给“它”解开口球扔到一旁，任由“它”的头钻入他的真丝睡袍底下，心思却全不在上面。

“给我看看，我出五倍。”

“没什么，只是倒霉碰上仇家而已。”库洛洛转回到镜子前打领带。

“别拿这种理由忽悠我，十五倍。”

“不是什么名贵品种，你会失望的。”

“那也得看，反正你这盗贼头子眼光毒的很，向来就有从土里发掘珍珠的本事……哪怕只是块路边随处可见的小石子，只要被你拿在手里，我都会觉得那是块钻石原石。”

他们的审美情趣总是惊人的有共鸣，这也是能保持这种近似雇佣又似朋友的合作关系的原因。

库洛洛就像是个私人品鉴员，替切利多尼希物色筛选，送上艺术品、玩具与美人。相对的切利多尼希也会给予库洛洛的团伙丰厚的报酬，包括物质回报，也包括提供盗窃的机会和资源等。

但最近切利多尼希要求玩具的频率越来越频繁，条件越来越苛刻，挑剔浮躁，令人难以伺候。库洛洛直觉这也许和他家族的继承战争有关系。

切利多尼希被“宠物”服侍得感觉上来了，解开真丝浴袍的腰带，气息变得粗重。

“算了……不看也行，直接送过来吧？”

“是个alpha美人吧？”

库洛洛打领带的手停了下来。

“你上次把那大提琴送来时悄悄问小缇塔的……‘能给我饲养alpha宠物的相关医疗记录吗’……别看我那时喝高了，我可是记得一清二楚……毕竟是你这个性冷淡提出了这样的问题。一个alpha居然值得你做到这种地步啊……那得有多大魅力啊？”

切利多尼希狞笑着，把辛辣的酒液浇在“宠物”脸上，润滑那狂热吮吸的嘴和阴茎，接着把酒杯扔到一旁。

“好期待啊”

他性欲上头了，满脸通红咬紧下唇，下腹青筋暴突，抓住“宠物”的脑袋疯狂地在下体抽动着，不顾对方死活地把那咽喉当做飞机杯使用了起来。“宠物”发出痛苦的呜咽，脸因缺氧涨成紫色，眼白翻起，张到极限的嘴吞吐着壮硕的阴茎根部，脸部肌肉被撑得一鼓一鼓，失禁的尿液沿着大腿流了满地。

“站在食物链顶端的经验告诉我啊……从别人手里抢来的东西，味道才是最棒的。”

非人的兽欲汹涌翻腾着。遮天蔽日。侵略性的雄性气息溢满房间，如食肉动物胃里的血色漩涡，贪得无厌的食欲与未消化的残渣盘旋在空气中，连窗帘都为之颤抖。

呼啸的恶念压迫着胃部。就连天生信息素感知缺陷的库洛洛都本能性地寒毛直竖，就像鼹鼠面临狮子哈气时的生物本能，他反射性地去摸兜里的伸缩匕首。

耶稣的脸上露出了禽兽的微笑。

彩绘玻璃上基督模样的怪物。头上带着黑色的光环，普照着神圣的兽欲。

“最高等的行为艺术莫过于此吧？最美的，是那份情绪的附加价值啊……浸透原主人嫉妒扭曲的情绪，因背叛与羞耻而过分紧张的肌肉……美人的身体也会变得比原来更加娇艳欲滴……”

——我对你奉上的宝物不感兴趣了。

——我对你的宝物感兴趣。

“……冬季拍卖会的全部收益，还有卡金帝国前第一王子本杰明旗下银行的金库内部结构图及保安配置图……交换你一个心头好的玩具，不过分吧？”

如果说库洛洛的兴奋点是“结果”，是享受得到的宝物本身。

切利多尼希的兴奋点则是“过程”，是在爪牙撕咬的掠夺过程中体验到的，被掠夺者的血淋淋的痛苦。

视线相对。

两头野兽站在非洲草原的两端，饥肠辘辘的一头觊觎着对方嘴里衔着的猎物。

杂草在风中飞扬而过。针锋相对。暗藏着无声的杀机。

直到“宠物”憋气到极限发出了闷声惨叫。

“……行了，你走吧，赶紧把停在门口那辆警车弄走。”切利多尼希把“宠物”的脑袋放开，后者伏在地上咳嗽不止。“把惹上身的破事抖干净了再来我这。下次再敢把条子带来，我可要让你接客来补上我亏损的营业额了。”

“好的，这身衣服谢谢了。还有，这是上次说好的礼物，让珠宝匠加工一下，用来做胸针或纽扣装饰会很不错。”

打扮完毕的库洛洛恢复了平常儒雅绅士的模样，寡淡的绷带给他增添了一丝病弱禁欲的韵味。他例行交货，把一个塑制过的眼球放在茶几上，泛红的眼珠中浮着一轮灰白色混浊的晶状体，宛如红海上荡漾的皓月，因病变而奇特的肉造宝石。

他快步路过，切利多尼希熟练地抓着头发把咳嗽不止的“宠物”按在地上，一巴掌拍过去，让那臀部反射性地抬高。施虐的饲主把那假尾巴拔出扔开，那东西在地上滚出一条水迹，打着圈震动扭动着，里面竟然是个大功率震动着的按摩棒。

“东西谢了。还有，不要以为这就避开话题了？”

将背后不堪入耳的淫异叫声和性交的钝响隔绝在豪华的对开门后，就像关上兽笼子的栅栏，库洛洛终于耳根清净了。只是那女人怕是活不到日落了。

他无言地走下铺着波斯地毯的大堂阶梯。

“哇哈，万圣节还早得很啊？”侠客坐在奢华的大堂沙发上玩手机，像看见木乃伊一样乐了，憋着笑连忙拍下这难得的经典时刻发群，“回头你一定要和剥落列夫合影一张，你俩太配了。”

“你怎么在这，不是叫你在车里等的吗？”

“没事，切利多尼希不认得我。”侠客把仆人端上来的红茶一饮而尽，把雕花杯具放回茶几上，从沙发上提起背包。

库洛洛警惕地瞥向二楼，门没有打开的迹象，切利多尼希这时应该还在和他的“宠物”颠鸾倒凤。

他们走出大门。俩人一前一后走下台阶。

“我记得你这么多年来裁得最惨的那次是……在伦顿连干两票，作过头了得罪了十老头，被雇佣杀手暗杀的那次。被大名鼎鼎的揍敌客家族的俩大当家前后夹攻，那时你都没伤这么重。”

“那是俩大糙老爷们，怎么能一样呢。”

“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流的意思咯？”侠客耸了耸肩，“反正我觉得那小子是打轻了。”

“什么啊，还记恨车子的事啊？”

“你说呢？但凡你能多管住下半身几分钟，把他逮去最近的旅馆，或者干脆搞点另类情趣打野战，都不至于把我车搞成那样……”

想起那堪称事后战场的车内惨状就浑身鸡皮疙瘩，侠客要一个月吃不下饭了。他当时只敢憋着气拉开副驾驶的门，戴着橡胶手套战战兢兢地把自己值钱的私人物品捞出来。

不经意抬头的时候，他甚至能看到车的天花板上黏着……

“反正那辆车我这辈子是不会再碰了。”侠客一手捂着眼睛，仿佛当时的辣眼残影还残留到现在，他拉开了警车驾驶座的车门，他们今天只能将就着坐狭隘的标配警车了。

“等秋季拍卖会成了，多分你两千万戒尼吧，就当赔你的换车补贴了。”库洛洛坐进了副驾驶座，开始系安全带。

“四千万。”

“两千五。”

“你这人真的很抠哎！”

“回头选个时间让大家集合一下吧，有重要的事宜商议。”

“在冬季拍卖会之前，把切利多尼希干掉。”

侠客转着车钥匙打火的手愣了一下。

“这么突然？……我以为你俩很玩的来。”

虽然知道是早晚的事，但切利多尼希手里还有很多能供他们使用的资源。他贵为中东的没落皇族，虽然政权已被别的家族颠覆取缔，但昔日在政界、财经界、黑白两道上的人脉都是无与伦比的，过去也给他们提供了不少偷盗的情报和机遇，利用价值还很富余，现在就损失掉这个米饭班主未免太可惜了。

“再玩下去，他就要开始玩我了。”库洛洛把兜里用过的抑制剂包装精准地扔到车外垃圾桶，“就像个贪得无厌的孩子王，自己手里的不香，非得盯着别人手里的。”

“那又怎样了？反正你一向三分钟热度，像平常一样把玩腻的东西丢给他不就好了？”

倒后镜映出了库洛洛沉下来的眼神。

“他要是那么好糊弄，我也就不用头疼了。”

“我再怎么喜新厌旧，也是有不能让出去的珍藏的。”

友客鑫市警察局成立于1845年，是本国历史最悠久的警察局，坐落在普尼斯广场的一栋粗面石砌墙建筑。

至死忠诚（Faithful till Death）的格言悬挂在警局办公楼的大堂上。

库洛洛跟在侠客身后，第一次按正常流程走进警署，感觉很新奇。二人在众警察无声的瞩目中走进电梯，除了所有人都穿警服之外，这里的陈设和气氛看起来就和普通的办公楼没什么两样。

“话说回来，昨晚那小子打电话回警署的时候，我吓得冷汗都出来了。”抬头望着楼层数字的侠客说。

叮的一声，出了电梯的两个人影走在冷清的走廊上，不知怎么的附近的办公区域都拉上了百叶窗，整个楼层安静无比，只有二人发出的凄凉的脚步声在回荡。

“我那时还真以为你被他干掉了。”

二人站在专案组组长的办公室前，隐约能听见里面传来中年男人歇斯底里的叫骂声。

“那孩子看起来有这么能干？”

“他是没那么能干，”侠客把手放在门把上，“不过对象是你的话，我就是觉得他能。”

推开门，刚刚还凶神恶煞的光头胖男人霎时像换了张脸，扭曲的神色顿时缓解下来，放低了姿态。

库洛洛认得他的声音，毕竟已经从窃听器听过好几回他主持的会议的直播了，这胖男人就是侠客的上司，负责“鸦片男”系列凶杀案的专案组长官。

胖男人坐在办公桌前，档案夹笔筒等杂物散乱一地，倾倒的垃圾桶在地上滚着，显然刚刚是发脾气乱摔东西了。房间里还有另外两个人，一个发型像火苗一样炸起的年轻警察，另一个低着头站在墙边，是……

库洛洛想要进一步察看，却被那站起来的胖男人挡住了去路。

“事情的来龙去脉我们都查清楚了，鲁西鲁先生……您好，我是‘鸦片男’案的专案组组长善治。”

夸张地九十度鞠着躬，善治像一颗折叠起来的穿警服的花生，向库洛洛谄谀地伸出了肥厚油腻的手，眼神却在低头的间隙瞥向站在门口附近的侠客，快速用下巴指了指门对面的茶水间，侠客心领神会地点头离去。

“我代表专案组全体，对此次的重大误会奉上最诚挚的道歉……”

善治卑微地垂下脑袋。

“我组的警员……酷拉皮卡•窟卢塔，这小子最近因为办案压力太大精神出问题了，满脑子奇思异想……恰好昨天晚上酗了酒，神志不清之下把您错认成凶手……以至于把您误、误伤成这个……样子。”

绷带，淤青，结痂血痕。在变成这样之前，这原本应该是个相当英俊体面的男人。

善治低着头，小心翼翼地抬眼打量着面前男人这骇人的伤势，接着是一身价值连城的行头，冷汗直流。他认出了那桑蚕丝领带上金线刺绣的灰郭肉家族的家徽，一贯老练油滑的舌头此刻也不由得打了结。

灰郭肉。那个象征恐怖主义的中东旧皇室。哪怕在没落后的这几年，骨肉相残的财产继承战、私人部队火拼、与各国黑帮和宗教团体勾结等等骇人听闻的新闻也层出不穷。

这下子摊上不得了的人物了。胖男人苍白的嘴唇开始颤抖，从这身行头的价值看来，这男人不是心腹也是个高干。

“我、我真的……很……”正当善治紧张得语无伦次的时候，一股热气从旁边冒了出来替他解了围，是刚冲泡好的纸杯咖啡，侠客若无其事地把戏接了下去：“鲁西鲁先生，请。”

“鲁西鲁先生？”

库洛洛没有去接侠客递来的咖啡，甚至在这胖子长官嘟嘟囔囔时也没有正面瞧过一眼。自他进来之后，视线就始终钉在站在房间边角的人身上。

站在墙边的金发少年一声不吭地低着头，凌乱的刘海低垂着遮盖着脸，看不清表情。低调宽松的夹克外套把身体裹得密不透风，衣领和袖口露出了部分包扎手法拙劣的绷带，药水染得到处都是颜色，结都打在就手的地方，那邋遢的惨状显然是自己给自己收拾的伤口。

昔日带刺玫瑰般的冷傲气质一去无踪，像一朵暴雨蹂躏过后的凋零残花，弯折着腰。他不知为何拄着单拐，似乎光站着就已经竭尽全力，虚弱得风一吹就倒的样子。

其中原因只有库洛洛清楚。

“还愣着干什么？白痴！还不快滚过来跟鲁西鲁先生道歉！”误解了库洛洛的眼神，善治粗暴地扯住手臂把少年拽了过来，金发少年踉跄了两步，好不容易把拐杖拄稳了。

那只抓拐杖的手在颤抖。

“怎么？酒还没醒？酒精中毒把脑子喝傻了？”善治咄咄逼人地用手指戳着少年的脑袋，“昨晚做了什么好事还记得不？侠客探员！告诉这混账东西他昨晚做什么了！”

“是……呃，昨晚窟卢塔探员突然说要去勘察现场，借了我的车，大概晚8点在帕克洛大街和我交接，然后就把车开走了。”侠客低头挠着鼻子，眼神游移。

“比尔！”

“……昨晚我值夜班时收到窟卢塔探员的增援呼叫……说他抓到了‘鸦片男’……我当时就和另外两名值班刑警赶过去了……发现车子撞进了公路旁的树林里，窟卢塔探员倒在驾驶座上昏迷不醒，身上有强烈酒气……在场的，还有被殴打至重伤流血的鲁西鲁先生。”

比尔支支吾吾地说着，满头冷汗。

“除此之外……”

衣衫褴褛。身体的吻痕与掌痕，肚皮上的抓痕，颈项血淋淋的牙痕，加上残余的信息素气味，以菜鸟刑警的经验都能马上判断出那是被施暴的性行为痕迹。比尔当时被吓得手足无措，完全搞不清状况，姑且在同僚们看见前连忙脱下自己的外套盖了上去。

他也不知道自己做的对不对，况且在场的另一人是个重伤的omega，这种涉及个人隐私的情况，照理应该留给当事人自己解释吧。

比尔小心翼翼地侧目窥视着金发少年的脸色，咬了咬嘴唇。

“没了，没什么。”

“你他妈就是个混账！拿着纳税人的钱，开着警车去酒吧厮混！醉驾肇事！还发酒疯乱逮捕！把无辜群众打重伤！亏你还有脸打电话回来叫增援！谁他妈给你的拘捕令啊？啊？联邦调查局给你的啊？！”

脏话骂得飞沫四溅，眼球充血的善治把暴怒一股脑发泄到这个沉默的少年身上，他边叫骂着边用手一下一下推着少年的脑袋，逼的对方节节后退，最后一脚踢翻了拐杖，金发少年失去支撑的身子孱弱地一下摔倒在地上。

而爆发中的胖男人还想追着踹过去。

“长官冷静点！他是因为第三被害人的事才……”比尔使尽吃奶的力气才拖住了那肥胖的身躯，让那粗短的腿胡乱蹬着空气，感觉腰背肌肉都要被这体重扯断了。争执中他焦急万分地看着倒在地上的酷拉皮卡，一整晚过去了，他怎么还一句话都不说呢！

辩解也好，老实认错也好，矢口否认也好。

什么都没有，却只是始终保持着沉默——自暴自弃一样的沉默——这实在不像平时那个在会议桌上，言辞犀利得跟连珠炮一样让人招架不住的天才少年。

昨夜刚在医务室醒来的时候明明还是很正常的，虽然发着严重的高烧，但思路还算是清晰的，精神状态也稳定。之后不清楚发生了什么，等比尔再进来时，他便变得像哑巴一样一言不发了。

不愿跟任何人接触，金发散乱着，眼神空洞，手里握着一台陌生的手机。

金发少年趴在冰冷的地板上一动不动，拐杖落在身边，仿佛想就这样化为一滩泥巴，一滩任人踩踏也毫无知觉的泥巴。

“你娘的闭嘴！说起这个我就来气！作为一个联邦警察不知道避嫌吗？！不知道办案人员要回避熟人案件？！他妈还是旁系血亲！FBI把你派过来就是为了给你死去的堂兄拉个垫背吗？还是为了证明你那偏执狂的牛角尖？拉个omega入罪谁都可以是不是——”

“可以了长官，我不追究了，这孩子也怪可怜的。”

室内最有话语权的声音终于发话了。

“鸦片男”仿佛看够了戏一般，在这个绞尽脑汁专门对付他的团队首脑的办公室里缓缓地踱步，随意踢开了地上一份对他进行人格侧写的文件。

他走过来挡在了暴怒的善治面前，护住了地上狼狈不堪的少年。听到这声音在靠近，酷拉皮卡的手抖了一下。

“只要警局出赔偿金三百万戒尼……这事就这么算了吧。”库洛洛漫不经心地把手插进兜里。

善治与比尔都惊呆了。

“三，三百万……”善治的脸色都煞白了，嘴唇颤抖着，在比尔的搀扶中滑倒在地上。

“看我都被伤成这样了，不过分吧？我那被撕碎的衣服，全身上下都是萨维尔街的名店高级定制的，光一条领带都不止这个价了。”

库洛洛故意扯了扯领带，灰郭肉家族的家徽在舞动。

“还是说上报上去，交给法院公正地审理比较好？”

“别……”善治坐在地上，用恳求上帝的目光仰视着这个男人，仰视着这个真正的元凶，在他组里发生如此重大的违法乱纪行为，一旦捅出去，他这饭碗怕是不保了。

“你们知道吗？”

库洛洛半跪下来，抓起少年的胳膊把他从地面提起来，拉到身边，本来还像搁浅的垂死的鱼一样毫无反应的酷拉皮卡，被男人触碰的瞬间立马像复活了一样，拼命扭动着想要挣脱他。

“你们知道昨晚他发酒疯，在酒吧把我痛殴完拉上车后，为什么车子最后会出现在荒无人烟的树林里吗？”

五只手指紧紧钳制着胳膊，把酷拉皮卡拽往绝望的深渊。熟悉的体温从背后传来，熟悉的温热气息喷在耳边，少年疯狂地想要挣脱这一切。

挣脱这个魔鬼。

挣脱昨夜发生的噩梦。

挣脱他嘴里即将说出的疯狂的事实——

“他，对我还做了那档子事啊。”

全场陷入寂静。

气温骤降到冰点。

时钟的嘀嗒声变得非常缓慢。时间仿佛凝固了一般，一秒变得无比漫长。

酷拉皮卡全身的血液都在冷却，逆流。仿佛心脏停止了跳动。

仅仅这个男人的一句话。他的身份就从冲动犯事的年轻警探。

变成了滥用职权为所欲为的，衣冠禽兽。

而真正的衣冠禽兽就在这里。在苦苦搜捕了几个月的警察们的面前。正贴在他身后。

手悄悄地从背后伸进他的衣服，摸上他瘫软的腰肢。

“这是怎么回事……比尔……”

善治的眼神变得放空而呆滞，他愣愣地问当时第一个赶到现场，并且照顾了酷拉皮卡一晚上的下属。

“比尔！！”

被长官吼得浑身一颤，比尔征征地抿着嘴，隐忍着没有回答。而侠客全程没有作声，只是远远地站在一旁，低头默默地啜着库洛洛没接过的咖啡。

“或者这样吧。”

库洛洛看向身边微微颤抖着的酷拉皮卡，从他的角度能清楚看见那眼睫间颤动的委屈泪光，让人心生怜惜。他搭上那瘦弱的肩膀，宠溺又邪恶地凑近少年的耳朵。

“革了他的职。”

话语如同射出的钢珠，字字击在酷拉皮卡脆弱的心脏上。

“不避嫌、醉驾肇事、无搜捕令胡乱逮捕、人身伤害无辜群众、强奸……考虑到我在发情期不服药还在夜间外出，加之窟卢塔探员还是个缺乏自制力的未成年人，这方面我自己也有一定责任……”

怀里的肩膀在剧烈抖动，无声地抽噎。

“如果同意将他革职处置，开除警籍，终身不得以任何形式参与警务活动的话，这三百万我也就不要了……也不追究任何人的责任。这样可以吧？”

“……”胖男人征征地看着眼前这个落魄的少年，眼神复杂，肚子里的算盘疯狂进行着利益衡量。

“毕竟年轻，谁没犯过错呢，不是吗？”

库洛洛温柔的大手抚上少年的金发，简直像个宽宏大量的成年人在包容少年人的过错一般。

“我只是觉得，像警察这样的工作应该由更适合它的人来干……更冷静克制，更懂得衡量利弊，更量力而行的……光只有一肚子愤世嫉俗的正义感只会把自己卷入危险里。幸亏这次遇上的是我，万一遇到个穷凶极恶的歹徒要怎么办？何况这位小探员还这么年轻漂亮……这对他而言也是必须要的人生教育。”

加诸莫须有的罪名的黑手，在酷拉皮卡低垂的脑袋上恣意搓揉着，把那头金发揉得蓬乱，像亵玩一只无力反抗的小猫。

几滴水珠从那被揉得凌乱的脑袋落下，在冰凉的地面绽开几朵微小的水花。

善治扶着膝盖默默从地上站了起来，挥开了比尔搀扶的手，走向了办公桌。他撑着桌子低头沉思了一会儿，再抬头时，眼神就变了。

看拘留所罪犯的眼神。看醉酒闹事的社会渣滓的眼神。

看过街老鼠的眼神。

看着酷拉皮卡。

打从心底的鄙视。酷拉皮卡生来从来没有被这种眼神注视过，心脏被刺得疼痛。

“我明白了。他是FBI的人……规章上不归我们管……而且他过去的功勋也确实不可动摇。”

“不过我会跟那边联系……联邦调查局的伊扎纳比……本次案件把他派遣过来的负责人。我会把事情经过一五一十地传达给他，保证给您一个满意的答复。”

善治恢复了平日的警官姿态对库洛洛说。随后眼神鄙夷一转。

“酷拉皮卡•窟卢塔。”

善治居高临下地站着，像一座大山把光线遮断，阴暗的投影笼罩在少年身上。

蔑视地，眼珠从眼底瞥着他。

“就在这里，交出你的警徽吧。”

“从今以后，你就不再是警察了。”

彩色蜡笔。儿童的涂鸦画。一个金头发和一个黑头发的男孩子手牵着手，两个人都戴着一顶蓝色的方帽子，上面画着大大的金色星星。

骤然画面被撕裂成了两半。

两个孩子的梦破碎了。他们的约定破碎了。就连他们牵着的手，也裂成了两半。

黑头发的孩子消失了。只剩下金头发的孩子戴着他的星星帽子，孤零零地躺在原地。

如今那只撕碎画面的手又回来了，抓住了金头发的孩子，

把他仅剩的星星帽子也撕了下来。

漆黑一片的楼梯间。紧急出口的绿灯。混乱的脚步声。手摩擦铁栏杆的刺耳声响。拐杖打在混凝土楼梯上的声响。

天旋地转，不知道重复了多少个一模一样的拐角，只有楼层的数字在变化，就像在没有出口的迷宫逃亡一样。

泪水不争气地淌满脸颊，连脖子和衣领都一片湿凉，酷拉皮卡能清晰听见自己的啜泣声。

再也没法面对任何昔日的同僚，再也没法在警察生涯生存。再也无颜以对逝去的挚友。

他被梦想彻底驱逐了出去。

他和派罗的梦想。

莽撞地推开警署的后门，外面在下雨。瓢泼大雨。白天昏暗得恍如黑夜，凉意穿透衣服渗入肌肤，潮湿的水雾扑面而来。

往前踏出一步，让雨水打湿鞋头。他眼圈红红，抽噎着呼吸，实在是没办法再在这栋大楼里、在这个他身败名裂的地方多待一秒了。他不想再暴露在任何人的视线之下，总感觉所有人看他的眼光都变得异样。

“……没事的……人生总不能一帆风顺……没事的……”

酷拉皮卡吸着红红的鼻子，哽咽着念叨亡故挚友昔日安慰他的话语，他刚支着一身心的伤痛和疲惫迈出一步，拐杖骤然被门框绊了一下。

他一个趔趄摔出了门外，身体在雨地的水洼里溅起一片水花，刺骨的寒意瞬间浸透全身，连血管都要结冰一般。尽管如此老天也没半点慈悲，让冰冷的雨点像拳头一样密集地砸在他身上。

安装了闭门器的弹簧门在身后无情地关上，仿佛要把他扫地出门一般，把他落下的拐杖也弹了出来，砸在他身边。

“没事……的……”酷拉皮卡的嘴唇在水洼里翕动着，紧握的拳头开始颤抖。

丧家之犬。一败涂地。

泥土与雨水的潮湿腥味渗入鼻腔，头发和冷冰冰的湿衣服紧紧黏在身上，仿佛自己也是雨中的一滩烂泥。

挚友。身体。梦想。名誉。像放在赌桌上的五颜六色的筹码一样，被命运的裁判一块块拨走，拨到黑发的魔鬼面前。那个魔鬼盘玩着手上的筹码，然后举起了最新夺走的两个，冲他暧昧一笑。

泪水决堤而出，任由身体的疼痛疯狂叫嚣着。酷拉皮卡就那么趴着没有起来，像个孩子一样伏在冰冷的雨地里放声痛哭着，拳头愤恨地捶着地面，肩膀抽动起伏。

哭声和雨声，泪水和雨水混合在一起。把他的悲伤淹没在天地之间。

弱小，孤独，无助。

他想回家。

这时他附近一个东西亮了起来，响着提示音。是手机。从上衣口袋里被摔出来的，滑到面前的手机。

会是妈妈吗。他下意识地如此希望着，自从他到了友客鑫就疯魔地一头扎在派罗的案情里，几乎没怎么和家里沟通过，唯独的几次也只是匆匆几句不耐烦的应付，爸妈一定担心坏了。

人生头一遭，被奸险小人倒打了一耙，却把自己的身体和前程全赔了进去。他有一肚子的苦水无处可说，有一身的伤痛无处治愈。唯有家人，是他最后的避风港。

『乖孩子』

布满破碎的裂纹和水迹，屏幕模模糊糊地显示出了文字。

酷拉皮卡看到这个字眼，刺痛的心里一阵暖流淌过，伸手把手机凑到跟前。可他一时没想起来，这并不是他原来的手机。

『你刚刚表现的很棒』

『这是先前说好的奖励糖果』

接下来收到一个后缀名为avi的视频文件，是一组时长达两小时的监控视频。

令人血脉偾张的艳情画面。阴暗的车厢中有两个重叠的人影在激情交媾。

欲仙欲死的叫床声和男人的低吟此起彼伏，娇喘中穿插着气弱的诅咒和谩骂，尺度之大令人脸红耳赤。

纤弱的肉体被男人侵犯得颠来覆去，大腿不停晃动。巫云楚雨。情天孽海。汗湿透肉的衬衣。在底下摸索的大手。泛红含泪的眼角。喘息得雾气蒸腾的朱唇。交合处兴奋得淌湿了满下身的爱液。

鉴黄组电脑里每天播放几百次的令人作呕的画面。

只不过这次的主人公，是自己。

『致——我们罗曼蒂克的初夜纪念』

『本来想刻录成纪念录像带，绑上红色的丝带寄到你家的……全家人聚在沙发上看会是个多么温馨的时刻啊。或许我可以趁伯父伯母外出时提前布置起来，给他们一个回家惊喜——』

『幸福地宣布‘酷拉皮卡脱单了’』

家人。

被摆到桌上的筹码又多了一个。

『还有你老家的发小、职业考试认识的伙伴、联邦调查局的同事……你手机通讯录的人真不少啊』

『不过看在你这么乖巧的份上，就让这个纪念品就成为我俩之间的甜蜜回忆吧，我知道你很爱害羞……好吧，那就让我们把恋爱谈得低调一点』

家人。朋友。同事。陌生但有所交集的人。所有的社会关系。

游戏的筹码一块块堆叠成可怕的高山，倾家荡产也担负不起的程度。

『你现在在哪里』

『我想要你』

崩溃地怒吼着，挥泪把手机砸到墙上，迸裂的屏幕瞬间熄灭，玻璃、电池与零部件碎了一地，在雨地里溅起几片水花。酷拉皮卡愤恨地喘息着，抽噎着，眼泪的咸味和雨水的酸涩在口腔里回荡。

所有人的性命，一下子全压在他一个人身上了。

他一条性命远远承担不起的重量。

要是他忤逆这个恶魔，天知道会发生什么。

相比于这个一无所有，自然也无所顾忌的魔鬼，他拥有的太多了，需要守护的东西太多了，相当于有无数的把柄握在对方手上，但偏偏每一样都无法舍弃——

浑身破绽。

脑子突然一片晕眩。

体内有一股躁动涌上来了。又来了。偏偏这种时候。酷拉皮卡脸色潮红，在雨地里咬牙夹紧了腿。

热潮。

一旦药效过去便会像洪水猛兽一样袭来的，痛不欲生的热潮。

后遗症。

昨晚疯狂的初夜里，被omega体内射精并标记，身体遭到致命性打击的后遗症。似乎体内某个开关被破坏了，从昨晚起便一直持续着高热发情的状态。

饥渴。饥渴。难耐地摩擦着大腿，小穴的水流个不停，像个坏掉了关不上的水龙头。

『我想要你』

脑海仿佛能听见魔鬼的嗓音。颈侧的伤口传来一股蚁走感，与小穴深处的饥渴一起越演越烈。

酷拉皮卡拖着湿淋淋的，同时又像火烧一样的发情身体，艰难地爬到墙边，撑起身子坐起来。他颤抖地挽起衣袖，露出一截满是针孔的纤细手臂，颤巍巍地从内兜掏出抑制剂的针筒，用牙齿咬开盖子。像个吸毒的瘾君子一样瞄准自己的手臂。

高烧。发情。抑制剂的副作用。三者同时的折磨使他的身体脆弱不堪，一天之内竟衰弱得不靠拐杖就站不起来。可他没有任何办法，不滥用抑制剂，在发狂的持续热潮中恐怕见谁都会张开腿。

颤抖的针头刺破薄薄的表皮，准确刺入淡青色的血管，明明才一天却讽刺地熟练上了。他喘息着闭上眼睛，挂着水珠的睫毛颤抖着，慢慢地按下推栓，一点点把解燃眉之急的药液送入血管中。

体内躁动得令人发狂，连大腿都开始微微颤抖。很快。很快就能喘一口气了。

可奇怪的是，推栓按了一点就按不下去，似乎被什么卡住了。

酷拉皮卡迷茫地睁开眼睛确认情况。

被抓住了。

他的手被抓住了。被另一个人的手。手指牢牢地顶着注射器的推栓。

“看你的样子，不知道的还以为你在吸毒。”

抓住他手的力度骤然收紧，大手包覆着小手把注射器捏碎，鲜血夹带着玻璃碎片从少年缠着绷带的手心中渗出。

不知道是注意力衰退没注意到，还是对方神出鬼没。那个魔鬼悄无声息地出现，一睁眼便蹲在自己的眼前。

他把他逼在墙边，濡湿的两张脸贴得很近很近。呼吸彼此交缠的距离。

魔鬼。罪魁祸首。杀人魔。仇敌。

杀害挚友，强暴、破坏自己的身体，用诡计使他众叛亲离，失去警察身份，如今还打算挟持他全部眷属的歹徒。

连环杀人魔“鸦片男”——库洛洛•鲁西鲁。

“滚开！！！”

歇斯底里的呐喊，回声在楼宇间回荡，沿着建筑物外壁回旋攀升，直冲天际。

“那个……侠客探员。”刚好不容易伺候完暴躁的长官，比尔推门走进了技术部。

侠客心不在焉地倚在窗台前望着楼下景色，喝着刚才那杯已经凉透了的咖啡，突然看到什么似的，爆发出“呜哇”的声音，被呛了个半死，他前胸的衣服都被喷出来的咖啡弄脏了一片。

侠客边剧烈咳嗽着边急忙把窗帘拉上。

“楼下怎么了吗？”比尔连忙递来一盒纸巾。

“操……没……见鬼了，楼下有俩流浪狗在打炮，辣到我眼睛了。”侠客抽了很多张纸胡乱擦着身上的咖啡渍，从那嫌弃的表情看来似乎受到了很大的冲击。这么大的雨还有流浪动物在户外溜达？比尔奇怪地靠近窗帘，却被侠客拍了拍肩膀。

“工作要紧，先说正事吧……有什么事吗？”

“其实也不是什么重要的事……”比尔若有所思地抓了一下胳膊。

“那个，昨晚的行车记录仪……可以给我看看吗？”

比尔的眼神犹豫，从中又带着某种锋芒，侠客很快读懂了那个眼神。那是嗅到了事情端倪的眼神——刑警的职业病。在进来的这一年里他已经领略过无数次了，几乎在这里的每个人身上都看到过这种眼神。不过这次是个连话语权都没有多少的菜鸟新人，嘛，也无所谓了。

“可以啊。”对方答应得异常爽快，反倒让比尔有些吃惊。

“真的……可以吗？这难道不算证物……”

“嘛嘛，反正这事儿内部调解了，又不立案，不损坏就行。”

“……不过呢，有的事情就算知道了，也改变不了结果。”侠客关上抽屉，抛过来一个闪光的东西，比尔接住了，是把车钥匙。

“也许吧……但我坚决认为，被真相伤害总比被谎言安慰来得好。”

“因为我们是刑警啊。”比尔充满决心地攥紧了手中的钥匙，新人的热血总是在他身上体现无遗。

“说的也是呢。”侠客转头望向那拉上的窗帘。

凭你一个人就想救他么。

就在这层窗帘背后，就在脚下，直线距离不过十米的地方，在那狭窄的小巷里。自家首领那瞄上猎物的发光的眼神。

被压在身下的绝望少年。

不，任何人都不能。

侠客挥手与比尔告别，目送着那揣着车钥匙离去的，奔跑在警署走廊上的背影。

祝你好运吧。

别被杀了。

.tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4# 剧情小结
> 
> 库洛洛把老婆的饭碗砸了，强迫他跟自己去偷电瓶车过活的一话（喂
> 
> 正经版。库洛洛实施酷拉皮卡的人生绑架计划的第二步：缴械（剥夺警察身份）、以及挟持亲属为人质（控制在身边）
> 
> 第一步就是前一话的标记（破坏身体，让其身体对自己成瘾），光做第一步是不够的，因为酷拉这性格容易破罐子破摔（去黑市做手术阉割身体机能之类的，切断和库洛洛的联系）因此库洛洛需要后续一步步的跟上，既不能把老婆逼太过，又不能控制不够（因为忠诚度为0且智力满级，容易叛变或逃走）
> 
> 库洛洛是个人精中的人精，善于把自身弱势转化为优势利用（o式诬告），这里他拿酷拉报警叫增援这事倒打酷拉一耙，也是为了展示自身力量，实施第一步调教（你要是当初不反抗，还不用输得像现在这么难看/你这急脾气哪怕没栽在我手上早晚也会栽在别人手上，栽在我以外的人手上这怎么行呢，得给你上一课）
> 
> 因为本话剧情戏太多了，肉暂且压到下一话，下话的肉会对酷拉的身体状况进行说明。


	5. 雨中婚礼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️流星街设定有私设，原作流星街有长老会议管理，给人乱中有序的印象。文中放大了“乱”的一面。（毕竟很多第三世界国家有警察有军队照样乱成那样）我理解的流星街大团结也是建立在包容这种乱像之上的。
> 
> ⚠️关于h部分描写，因为abo世界观的关系，射j时间都是持续十几秒的。因此酷拉高潮时会出现边被艹边射的小喷泉盛况（咳咳咳，#3就应该说清楚的）而库洛洛这个体质异常的基本能射30秒，比普通a还要强一些。

5#

“滚开！！”

恐惧。暴怒。唯恐避之不及。

疯狂的酷拉皮卡像见了鬼似的，拼命想要挣脱对方抓住自己的手，二人在雨中激烈缠斗起来，屡次撞上的建筑物外墙被印上了几道湿淋淋的人形水迹，争斗中混乱交错的脚把地面踩得水花四溅。

仓促混乱的呼吸声。碰撞的钝响。错乱的脚步声。衣料的摩擦声。混合着雨声从狭窄小巷的一头磕磕碰碰地响到另一头。

“哈啊”“哈啊”

距离出口处还有十几米，能看到狭长的光亮处有车辆经过，这时小巷里响声的移动蓦地停下了。

库洛洛从背后紧紧箍住那扭动挣扎的濡湿身体，因发情过度而睾甾酮飙升，高涨的费洛蒙让酷拉皮卡像只发狂的小猫一样虚弱又暴躁，他身上的气味变了，原本稚气的圆润奶脂感的体香变得异样，糅合着一股罂粟花与精液混合般露骨的omega气味——库洛洛的气味。

清纯又肉欲。整个人闻起来宛如罂粟青果割开流出的乳白汁液，甘美到溢出肉体。

纯情而又诱惑，脆弱而又浪荡，随着纠缠中严实的夹克外套被扯下肩头，那股极尽魅惑的媚肉之香喷薄而出，冲入鼻腔，让一贯冷静克制的库洛洛也猝不及防一下子上头了。他蓦地眼前一黑，抱着少年退一步撞上了冰凉的墙壁，随之一股热量涌出鼻腔，下腹一抽猛地充血勃起。

鼻血滴落到怀中少年的锁骨上，随着雨水滑入微敞的领口。

里层湿润的薄底衫粘在身上透出诱人的胴体轮廓。迷离的泪珠挂在颤动的眼睫间，湿润的樱唇微张着喘息，唇间雾气缭绕，一呼一吸写满抗拒却又诱惑不已，胸腔随着呼吸一起一伏着，每一动都疯狂牵扯着库洛洛充血勃起的神经，让怀抱收紧了几分。

甘酿。十几个小时前注入的精液与信息素，在对方体内发酵成熟了。

口焦舌燥。

哪怕只要舌尖沾上一滴就会暴毙，也叫人忍不住一饮而尽。

库洛洛的性欲也止不住喷发了，费洛蒙让发情不已的酷拉皮卡脑袋更加晕眩，环在腰间的大手伸进了那濡湿的t恤底下。

“让我检查下身体”温热吐息喷在脖子上，大手摸上怀里的滚烫肌肤，不顾酷拉皮卡的激烈抗拒一路饥渴地往上摸，甚至放肆地把衣服卷起，揉弄着裸露出来的湿软酥胸，手指掺着雨水亵玩着那团敏感的朱红，在那火烧的身体上煽风点火。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

“你兴奋得乳房都鼓起了……像只刚发育的小母狗。”酷拉皮卡被那娴熟的指头亵玩得流泪不止，诱人的喘息在小巷间回荡。

“差不多是可以交配受孕的年纪了”少年无力地攀抓着那杀人魔的袖子，眼看着缠在胴体上的绷带被揉得散开，一圈圈松开滑落，裸露胴体被濡湿的半透明布条缠绕的样子非常色情，像浑身缠满了蜘蛛的丝线，越挣扎缠得越紧。

深陷情欲之网中，挣脱不掉。

身体被煽得火热，腿软乏力。酷拉皮卡在那折磨人的爱抚怀抱中慢慢往下滑，瘫软地坐到了地上。那蜘蛛男从背后拥着他，把他手上松落的绷带快速缠上双腕，迅捷如织网一般捆起来，把他的双腕举到头顶。

“在我的故乡……弱小的omega孩子通常在性别分化的首周，就会怀孕。”撒在颈间的热气慢慢转移到后颈，痒痒地下到肩胛骨，再移到抬着手臂的毫无防备的腋下。

“一旦散发出气味，方圆几十米的拾荒汉都会疯魔地扑过来，让你几天几夜都合不上嘴和腿……哪怕运气好能熬过去，活下来了，在满身精液中回过神的时候，肚子也已经大了。”冒着热气的嘴唇贴着揉弄中的胸部旁边，诉说着家乡的风俗。

乳头兴奋得充血红起来，被热气喷得痒痒的。

“先是肚子，然后是这里……你隆起的这里会流出营养的母乳……给我们养育新的一员。”

“在我的故乡，大多数人都是这么出生的”

“说不定我也是”

敏感的乳头被一口咬上，被炽热的口腔包裹着舔咬，吮吸。情欲之瘾被彻底挑起，电流一样从胸部蔓延至全身。舌头搅动乳头发出的淫靡水声让酷拉皮卡面红耳赤，全身被羞耻与快感侵蚀。库洛洛痴迷地品尝着，吞吃着那团小小的肉，仿佛要从乳头里面吸出奶汁才肯罢休。

宛如在弥补什么缺憾一般。

“你够了”要被这快感折磨疯了，酷拉皮卡被吮吸到浑身酥麻，瘫软地被顺势按倒在地上，双腕被扣在头顶，冷冷的雨水直直打在滚烫通红的脸上，却丝毫降不了火热的体温。

那团埋在胸前的黑发依然痴缠不休，像个巨型的婴儿一样渴求着他的乳汁，一手按揉着另一边，浑身洋溢着鸦片一样致命的催情气息。

“够了”两腿间流水酸麻，阴道内壁充血跳动着，大腿忍不住向对方张开，生殖的本能在酷拉皮卡的腹腔里上窜下跳。

想要交媾。

想要被插入。

不符合性别的疯狂想法在脑海中回荡，却宛如心电感应一般传达到了。那只揉胸的手似乎读懂了酷拉皮卡的身体，放开酥胸一路从腰身摸进了裤子，沿着腹股沟往下滑，带着老茧的粗糙指头揉弄着流水的小穴，磨人地来回揉搓着张开的花瓣，让少年难耐地叫出声，腰肢一阵战栗。

修长的手指滑进去。一根。两根。长驱直入体内。酷拉皮卡被刺激得腰肢弓起，理智快要被撕裂。

“……玩够了吧……哈啊……报复够了吧……”

流着泪强撑着恶狠狠地叫嚣，殊不知那带着哭腔的颤音更加诱人，这是酷拉皮卡最后的倔犟了。兴奋的腰肢在刺激下本能地扭动着，像性交动作一样，渴望到错乱的身体拼命地想要吞没这个刺激物，把进入的东西当成了阴茎。

“……不要……再侮辱我了……人渣，快点动手啊，像那几个被害人一样……把我变成四分五裂的尸体啊！”

和手指交媾的生殖腔兴奋得一张一合，失常地流出大量爱液，在异常的热潮中被放置了十几个小时，这具身体已经兴奋到功能紊乱，阴道紧缩死死吸住进入的异物。

不马上进行交配怕是会得子宫炎症和囊肿。

那张吞食他乳房的嘴终于恋恋不舍地放开，在红肿隆起的乳头之间带出一缕银丝。那里留着牙印，沾满水迹，像刚哺乳过的雌性乳房。

“你好性急啊，宝贝”把手指从那湿润紧致的穴里拔出，库洛洛低喘着脱下自己的西装外套，露出半透着肌肉轮廓的雄健躯干，解开裤头。

“我会动手的……现在，马上。”听着金属扣解开的声音，酷拉皮卡身上被碰过的每一寸肌肤都在火辣辣地燃烧，昨夜春宵的羞耻记忆在身体里复苏了。

难道还要再来一次。

酷拉皮卡吃力地翻转交媾到一半的发情身体，趴在水洼里，却半步都爬不动。同样的事情要是再发生，恐怕他会……

“不过，不是把你变成尸体。”

库洛洛就着他趴地爬行的姿势把他的外套脱了下来，热辣的嘴唇沿着脊背一路吻上酷拉皮卡的后颈，用牙齿解开那脖子上的绷带，昨晚被咬穿的腺体还没愈合，伤口泛着艳红的光泽，男人抱着那濡湿的身体把舌头舔了上去。

“啊……”敏感的腺体被舔咬着，大手探进底衫抚上腰身，爱抚着兴奋痉挛的腹部肌肉，让臀部撅起，少年含泪的表情抗拒却又期待。

看不见的炙热东西顶着他濡湿的小穴。

“而是孕妇。”

腺体被咬破，同时那个大东西挤开小穴插进来了，深入腹腔，径直贯穿了酷拉皮卡被情欲灼烧得颤抖的花心。

不过间隔短短十几个小时，酷拉皮卡便再度，被这男人强暴。

随着一声销魂的呻吟，失禁的体液兴奋得喷了出来，沥沥淅淅沿着酷拉皮卡颤抖的大腿流下。

他会。

沦陷。

友客鑫警署的地下停车场共四层。

叮的一声，比尔不等电梯门完全打开就侧身冲了出来。他揣着裤兜里的钥匙，心乱如麻地朝着侠客指示的车位快步走去。

踏踏踏。越过一辆又一辆的车，空旷的停车场里只有他一个人的脚步声在水泥柱子间穿梭回荡。

——身上暧昧的伤。形容憔悴的美貌。低垂的脑袋。半遮着眼睛的刘海。在比尔借给那个少年遮挡身体暧昧痕迹的夹克时，对方沉默了整整一夜后唯一说出了两个字

“谢谢”

此刻把比尔的心狠狠扎了一下。

那个少年——酷拉皮卡•窟卢塔，尽管相处时间不长，二人的接触仅限于日常例行公事的交流，但对方的个性相当率直易懂：自尊高，固执的逻辑思维，对违法犯罪零容忍的道德洁癖，聪慧，重情义，但相对的缺点也很突出——冲动易怒的少年意气，甚至经常因为观点不合和资格老的前辈甚至是领导当面起冲突，相当的不留情面，让比尔很为难——因为比尔总是护着他充当和事佬的角色。

尽管有诸多不完美的地方，但老实说，比尔憧憬他。

年纪那么轻，却已经在演讲台上闪闪发光，被聚光灯所环绕，受到全警界瞩目。

站在投影幕前讲解时专注的眼神，做手势时比划的纤细手指，挺得笔直的脊梁充满凛然正气，一切都让人移不开视线，让坐在后排偏僻角落的比尔眼睛都亮了，仿佛映入眼中的是星辰和月亮。

比尔在那时就有预感，眼前这个美丽而又强大的alpha少年，总有一天会成长为不得了的大人物吧。

然而正是这样一个前途无限光明的年轻人，作为BAU的王牌新星降临到专案组里，带领着案情进展，身上聚焦着全组人员破案的希望，却在即将取得突破的节骨眼上出了这等低级事端，被革职，面对指控始终保持着不寻常的沉默。

对于比尔来说，这就像一路追随着的英雄，在即将取得敌将首级大捷之际，就在自己的眼前被不知道哪里飞来的暗箭射中落马一样。

不甘。愤懑。踩踏在水泥地上的脚步声越来越浮躁。

他得想办法搞清楚这支插在他英雄身上的“暗箭”。

他想起那个诡异的omega男人。

昨夜和随同的两名警员一起，在手电筒的探照中发现了昏迷的酷拉皮卡后，还有那个在场被指控为“鸦片男”的嫌疑人——那个被殴打至血肉模糊、处于发情期中的omega男人。

尽管受伤，但还是态度平和地配合着高举双手，配合地接受搜身，配合地接受询问调查的男人。

库洛洛•鲁西鲁。数年前像暴发户一样崭露头角，在上流社会小有名气的艺术品收藏家。

——25到45岁的白人男性。Omega。有着正常Alpha和Beta的体型。

——发情期在每月上旬的2号到8号左右。

和酷拉皮卡之前推断的疑犯特征完全吻合。

“鲁西鲁先生……我是友客鑫署刑警，我是来帮助您的，请您不必有多余顾虑，把事情经过全部告诉我们，我们承诺会最大限度保护您的隐私。”比尔扒着车门，紧张凝重地询问眼前这个衣衫不整的黑发omega。身份核实之后，他的嫌疑自然也被洗清了大半。可这人看似配合，问询时却几乎把关键信息都带过了，也许是因为名人顾虑自己的名誉会受损的缘故。

“我没有顾虑。能说的我都说了，我在帕洛克大街的酒吧突然被这醉酒的孩子殴打了，他莫名指控我是杀人犯，把我拖上了这车，之后我就失去了意识，一直到你们赶来。”那个omega男人一眼都没看他，只顾着低头整理袖口，借着月光优雅从容地整理那一身染血的褴褛衣衫，宛如穿的是一身晚礼服，丝毫没有被卷入事件的慌乱失态。

“真的是完全失去意识了吗？上车之后发生了什么都不知道？”比尔怎么听怎么可疑。

“这个啊，你得问他去。”

黑发男人抬头指了指隔壁昏迷中的金发少年，礼貌如假面般的微笑，戏谑又讥讽，眼梢甚至还带着一丝意味不明的暧昧。

“他醒来后回答你什么，那就是什么。”难以理解的话让比尔瞪大了眼睛。

“这孩子也是警察吧？长年写惯了报告书，像构思情节经过之类的事，他该比我擅长得多。”

那漫不经心的态度，像甩手掌柜一样把解释权丢给对手，丢给要逮捕他、指控他的人，简直是疯了，仿佛在享受一场豪赌。

不，不是豪赌。

那个笑容，是握有百分百胜算的悠然自得。仿佛已经预知到了自己胜利的结局，因此任由事态如何发展都无所谓，甚至有种看戏的期待。

那斯文败类的笑容令比尔生理性反胃到了极点。

“对了，还有这个”，男人戏谑地指了指车头的行车记录仪，“不要轻易打开看，今晚这事我是打算私下调解就算了，应该是用不上这证物的……当然，如果你希望这孩子以此名扬警界的话。”

“就尽管把它上交给检察官好了。”

要挟。恫吓。诬陷。

傻子都看得出来。这男人本身也是一副懒得掩饰的态度。

其实不止是比尔，警署里很多人都觉得这事匪夷所思，在这段共事时间每个人都对酷拉皮卡产生了深深的信赖，甚至是能力上的依赖，但就是没有一个人敢提出来。

息事宁人就好。

真相不重要。

比尔可不是为了融入这种集体才来当警察的。

在目送着那个曾经代表正义的金发男孩拄着拐杖匆匆离去，孤零零地，弱小地，拖着满身伤痛逃离这个是非之地，一瘸一拐地冲进走火通道时，比尔慌张的追了过去，嘴徒劳地张了几下，却一个字都挤不出来。

他没能喊住那个背影。

不该是这样的。可事到如今他又能说些什么呢。

只有眼睁睁看着防火门关上。看着那抹金色就此消失。

看着心中的正义就此消失。只剩弹簧门空荡荡地摇晃着，摇晃着，最后紧闭上，纹丝不动。

那个少年不会回来了。

他不会回来了。

比尔愤愤地咬紧了嘴唇。

“是谁？”

越过了一道黄黑相间的水泥柱子，在侠客的车位处站着一个穿黑西服的短发女人。那女人背对着他在车窗处捣腾着什么，窸窸窣窣的声响飘荡在空气中。

比尔在记忆里飞快地搜索身高体形相近的女同事，并没有匹配的人。他觉得有点蹊跷，本能地警惕起来，该不会是内务部的高层要调查这起违纪事迹吧。

如果真是这样，那酷拉皮卡真的彻底不能翻身了。他心里猛地一咯噔。

“女士，这是技术部人员的停车区域。您是不是走错……”

那女人转过头来，那冰冷如机械的眼神瞬间把比尔渗透了。

那是不该属于警察的眼神。杀意，让人全身血液冰凉。

她戴着白手套的手上举着一把金刚石插卡玻璃割刀，而侠客的车上锁的驾驶座车窗被割开了一个不规则的洞，足够把手伸进去的大小。

行车记录仪的记忆卡插槽空了。而那女人默默盯着他，把一个小东西塞进了怀里。

“站住！！”

怒吼响彻了整个空旷的停车楼层。

被盗窃了。那或许能拼凑出昨晚真相的贵重片段，还酷拉皮卡清白的唯一希望。

比尔几乎是本能性地拔腿追了上去，像一支离弦的箭。可那女人身手非常麻利，在翻过车顶的同时迅捷转身，娴熟地把玻璃割刀投掷了过来，锋利的钢刃打着圈划破了空气，精准地瞄准比尔的脑门飞去。

零点几秒。命悬一发之际。

闪着寒光的刀尖从眼角呼啸而过，划断几根睫毛。

比尔惊险地侧头躲过了这致命一击，但伤痛还是没饶过他，从眼皮一路到额角被瞬间划出一道红线，口子骤然裂开，鲜血迸流而出。

反应过来的下一秒，背已经重重撞在水泥地上。

疼痛在脸上炸开，血腥味冲入鼻腔，被鲜血糊满的左眼看不见东西，脑袋一片轰鸣。晕眩的视觉里，顶上的照明灯开始晃动，扩散。天旋地转。

“站住……”

捂着受伤流血的眼睛，比尔连滚带爬地站起，喘着粗气，磕磕碰碰追着那女人远去的背影，身后点点滴滴留下一条斑驳的血路。

与此同时。距地下停车场往上十五米——雨地。

两条野狗在小巷里激烈交尾，喘息与低吟此起彼伏。雌犬骑着雄犬，湿热的肉体纠缠着。裸露的阴茎不停抽插着流水的阴道。火热性爱的声响回荡在楼宇之间，充满纵深感的回声比雨声还响亮。

肉欲。

把雨水煮得沸腾。

“里面”激烈喘息的雾气蒸腾着，淌满泪水的脸枕在被绑着的手臂上，酷拉皮卡像只被咬住后颈强行交配的小猫一样情热难耐。他发情的身体脱力趴在雨洼里，被咬住他后颈的男人顶得震荡不止。

身下的雨洼伴随着碰撞声响泛起一波波涟漪，濡湿的金发凌乱地在雨中舞动，一晃一晃甩着雨滴。

“不行”兴奋流水的生殖腔与粗壮的男根深入交媾着，被缠绵翻搅，每一下都疯狂撩动着酷拉皮卡根源的生殖快感。

受孕的快感。催产素大量分泌，子宫的收缩感与性快感交织着让人牙齿打颤，刺激着卵巢排卵，连脚趾尖都一阵酥麻。

酷拉皮卡的泪腺像坏掉了一样，被侵犯得泪流不止。

杀人魔。

要让他怀孩子。

“不要咬舌头”染血的獠牙松开了腺体，带出几缕红丝，库洛洛带着温热的吐息吻上那布满泪痕的潮红脸颊，把那脆弱的发情身体紧紧抱入怀里。怀里一片滚烫。体温在不正常地燃烧着。库洛洛一边忘情地交媾，一边温柔地按摩着对方兴奋痉挛的腹部肌肉，以缓解腔内性交的刺激。

“受不了就叫出来”

灌进体内的情欲早已超过了脆弱不堪的身体所能承受的极限，就像病弱的酒鬼被按着头猛灌烈酒一样，痛并快乐着，为这种入喉的致命快感上瘾。

咕噜咕噜地。在体腔内沸腾。连大脑都被麻醉。

窒息的快感要溢出肉体。酷拉皮卡在身体的动荡中痛苦地扭动着。被男人猛灌进肚子的热辣快感不停撕扯着未成年的青涩身体，“我不行了”他啜泣不止，金发被泪水凌乱地粘在脸上，姿态艳情无比。

“啊啊”濒临高潮的身体又颤抖着流出一股淫水。挣扎的双腕被绷带勒出淤青。自昨晚高潮时抓破肚皮之后，因防止再度兴奋自残而被绑着双手。酷拉皮卡无法宣泄体内过激的快感，活生生把自己的舌头咬出了血。

“不要咬，受不了就叫出来”库洛洛把手指塞进对方嘴里，撬开紧咬的牙齿，搅动着流血的舌头。他紧紧怀抱着酷拉皮卡，溺爱地吻着，嘴唇沾上咸咸的眼泪，抚慰他的发情小猫。

“不要咬”

前些天他也说了同样的话。在与酷拉皮卡的计划会面之前按耐不住性欲，在床上爆发了，把按照片要求化妆成酷拉皮卡的替代品妓女活活操死在了床上，让那女人高潮时兴奋过度把舌头咬断了。

之后他红着眼不缠不休地继续把尸体操了好久。

直到尸体开始僵硬到操不动为止才惊觉过来。

在兽欲面前，其实库洛洛比切利多尼希好不了多少。

此刻他的牙龈也在隐隐作痒。

“乖，尽情叫出来，大声告诉我……”

库洛洛吻着那张流泪喘息的脸，贴近那只通红的耳朵。

“omega的鸡儿舒服吗？”

渗入耳道的污言秽语刺激着酷拉皮卡一片空白的大脑。

被侵犯着的身体反射性地紧张起来。

“一定很爽吧？叫声这么淫荡，里头的警察们应该都听硬了……说不定他们现在就躲在窗帘后兴奋地偷看着你手淫哦？”

下巴被捏得疼痛，在疼痛和语言羞辱的双重刺激下，少年迷离的视觉总算聚焦了一下，眼前动荡的雨洼里映出一张不停摇晃着的、淫靡艳丽的脸，是自己每天都会在镜子里看到的五官。

这是谁？

全身湿淋，凄艳的脸颊布满泪痕，含着手指被背后的男人侵犯着，衣衫翻起露出乳头，被玩弄到欲仙欲死的痴态。

和黄色网站里那些令人作呕的影片主人公一模一样。

还有背后熟悉的大楼。警署大楼。

高层有好几个窗户是开着的。

“刚才好像有人探出头来了。”

金发少年的心脏漏跳了一拍，羞耻心瞬间爆炸。交媾着的身体猛地一抽搐，精液不受控地喷漏而出。

被谁

看见了。

他和，这个男人

在

失控地颤抖着高潮，全身上下每个毛孔都被羞耻感填满。酷拉皮卡流泪咬着杀人魔的手指，乱发挂在嘴角，失神地看着自己的精液射在雨洼映出的大楼上，把警署染上一片白色的污浊。

那个他到昨天为止还为了挚友一直在战斗着的地方，那里有曾经和他并肩作战的人们。

记忆慢慢被白色的污浊盖过。

连最后体面离开的颜面都……酷拉皮卡把脸砸在手臂里，呜咽着蜷缩成一团，巴不得钻进地里马上消失。

“事到如今再躲还有什么用？该知道的早知道了。”

库洛洛抽回被咬得流血的手指，抓住腿把少年强硬翻了过来，让他躺在混着自己精液的洼水里，强迫他暴露出正面，面向那随时可能传来视线的警署大楼。酷拉皮卡啜泣着根本无力反抗，只能屈辱地用手臂挡住哭脸。

“知道你大雨天的在后巷里和来历不明的男人纠缠在一起，像个omega一样发情，被不戴套的男人插小穴插得射个不停，里面流水流得停不住……”

“被操得像个小喷泉”

污言秽语刺激着神志，高潮中的身体被激烈侵犯着。表皮乃至五脏六腑都在震荡，大腿不停摇晃，精液失控地喷射，让衣服被翻起的裸露胴体沾满星星点点的白浊，宛如融雪。

库洛洛抓开了那双遮掩的手臂，强迫他把那张诱人地喘息着的脸露出来，这让他止不住的兴奋。

“好吧，不算现在……那还有昨天的‘强奸’证据呢……有个淘气的小王子在我晕倒时把我当马骑了”不顾少年的哭闹扭动，库洛洛发狠抓住他的双手，嘴唇紧贴上耳朵。

“骑乘位做得真他妈棒，我都要射了”

少年的腰痉挛了两下。

“不愧是天才……就连这方面的学习能力也毫不逊色啊，要是你在红灯区，用不了多久就是名震四十二街的头牌了”

肮脏的字句灌入耳道，通过耳膜强奸着大脑。

从肉体到精神，永无休止的侵犯。

“不过结果无论谁对谁做了什么……犯强奸罪的都是你啊？”

“真是明察秋毫啊，友客鑫警察”

库洛洛低喘着，戏谑地望向那座大楼。

旧砖墙。提升窗。绿窗帘。

窗帘前晃动的警服人影。

每天看惯了的风景，糊上泪水后变得格外刺眼。

——不要看我。

“这就是你这辈子宣誓效忠，永远代表正义的组织”

一秒拖得无比漫长。身体拱起，然后落下。

背后砸出水花。

“却为了息事宁人，随便就把你牺牲了，把你卖给了魔鬼”

无情的雨水迎面打来。酷拉皮卡的眼睛失焦了，头发胡乱粘在脸上，只有眼泪在失控地流。

失去距离感的大楼在眼前逐渐放大，放大，银幕一般展开到整片天空。那扇打开的窗户里有很多双眼睛在注视着他。全警局的人，都在那里。

惊愕。嘲笑。嫌恶。唾弃。失望。

熟悉的脸孔们议论纷纷。议论声在颅内响起。

一个人看见了，就意味着十个人知道，等到一百个人知道了，谎言也就成了事实。

“你不是输给了我，而是输给了秩序，沦为了秩序的牺牲品……感谢那个胖子长官吧，让你出局就完事了，不然再让你查下去，就不是一个人的革职就能完事了”

“所有参与鸦片男案的人，都要死。”

身体的颠簸停止了。

手腕那股把他勒得生痛的力量被放开了，被绑着的双手被解放，无力地垂落在雨洼里。

酷拉皮卡重新得到了自由，却哪儿也去不了。

喘息不止地躺平在雨地上，像一张薄纸片，任由雨水无情地击打。

“献出你自己吧，酷拉皮卡”

“牺牲你自己，拯救这些人吧”

“毕竟我也不喜欢滥杀无辜啊”

黑洞般的瞳孔逐渐占据了他全部的视线，全部的天空，像撒开一片巨型的黑色蛛网，笼罩着那小小一片失神的金色。

交缠的呼吸互相缭绕，嘴唇互相触碰的距离，男人的气息径直进入呼吸道，温热地灌入肺里。

“作为交换，我也会把我自己献给你”话音落在嘴唇上。

“无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康……直到死亡才能将我们分开……”魔鬼吻上他，炙热的唇舌缠绵相交，舌头融化在他口腔里，吐息间雾气蒙蒙。

献祭。

“注意……这不是求婚，而是掠夺宣言。盗贼想要的，都用抢的。”

“所以你没有拒绝的选择。”

魔鬼伸出了脖子，洁白无瑕的脖子横在面前，表皮下青色的腺体若隐若现。alpha少年昨晚作为征服者想要标记对方，却最后没能咬上的地方。

契约。

与恶魔的，契约。

脸上划下的泪痕，变为红色。

酷拉皮卡的朱唇颤抖地张开，咬上那片肌肤，獠牙刺进了腺体。

一瞬间灵魂被穿透。世界消失了。化为一摊羊水。

羊水。

他淹没在羊水里。心脏与什么连结了，像母体与婴儿的脐带，他能感受到一股不属于自己的感情从那里流入心里。冷酷。放荡不羁。孤独。幼稚。

同时体内有一股热流荡起。

炽热的，生命，灌入子宫，融化身体般，飘浮的快感。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，放任自己淹没在这片生命的暖流中，深入海底。

牺牲一个人，献祭一个人，就能拯救一片人。

我不入地狱。

谁入地狱。

『哎？芬克斯恋爱了？』

『不是，好像就是被一个女高中生咬了脖子』

『那就是恋爱了吧？不然他一个大男人谁能咬他啊？他为什么要让人咬啊？』

『所以说啊……』

『虽说alpha是无所谓啦，又不会少块肉』

『可是这不会很烦人吗？据说标记之后连对方内急都能感应到啊？日常的喜怒哀乐就更别提了，分分秒秒都在心里炸』

『哇，真的假的』

『用刀子扎那女孩芬克斯会痛的意思吗？』

『他为啥要自讨苦吃啊』

『你们不懂，当一头野兽渴望被戴上项圈，说明他找到主人了啦』

『卧槽，原来他好这口？』

『不错啊，抓到芬克斯的弱点了，要是他以后去靶场玩再敢抢标，我们就把那女孩抓来捅刀子』

『侠客，你在警队待了有一年了吧，知道这玩意可以解除吗？』

『侠客，要是杀了那女孩芬克斯会死吗？』

『侠客，你在听吗？』

『侠客，刚刚窝金在湖边飙车，好像把一个老头子撞进河里了，不要紧吧？』

『侠客』

『侠客？』

“啊——吵死了你们！”

早上刚处理完头子留下的桃色烂摊子、现在脑残同伙们又在市区惹出了事，连短短几个月安静日子都熬不住吗这群搞事精。

被内线电话和手机滴滴滴滴吵得焦头烂额，侠客烦躁地又接起了一通。恰好辖区出了大事情，警局的人几乎都出警了，办公室里空荡荡只有他一个人值守。

“喂……”

『侠客探员，是我。』

熟悉的年轻声音喘着粗气，却出奇的冷静。

“比尔？”侠客有点惊讶，他从来没听过对方这样的声音。最重要的是，这个以勤快著称的新人居然在紧急出警的时候缺勤了。

“你去哪了啊？刚刚全员出警时善治找你你不在，回头他可要整惨你了……”

“昨晚的录像被抢走了”淋漓流着的血渗进了手机通话键里。

“对方是个黑西装，白头箍，中等个子的女人，身手麻利，像是有背景的人……看来窟卢塔探员是牵扯上不得了的人了。”

那个omaga男人——库洛洛•鲁西鲁的领带，纹有灰郭肉家族的家徽。

“……我现在，正跟着她，到了灰郭肉家族四公子的贵族私人诊所”比尔趴在草丛里偷窥着，止不住的血点点滴滴地打在草丛上，小声地通话。

『你的心情我明白，可你别乱来啊，现在马上回来！』侠客的声音很是焦急。

“窟卢塔探员……为了案子，为了友客鑫警方，付出了很多很多”

“作为友客鑫警察的一员……我不能辜负他”

不能让他对自己一直奉献着的团队失望。

不能让他对自己所从事的正义事业失望。

不能让他被自己所信仰的正义背叛。

“抱歉。”

那个女人从房子里出来了，比尔用衣袖抹了一把血，把通话挂上。

雨渐渐停了。雨水从警署后门的屋檐上沥沥淅淅滴下。

小巷一片寂静，只有嘀嗒嘀嗒的雨声在响。

避雨的二人相对无言地靠着墙坐着，浑身湿透的一个男人与一个少年，中间隔了好一段距离。

库洛洛摸了摸脖子，咬痕的形状还很清晰。小小的，青少年的牙印。他原以为标记会很痛，会是那种撕心裂肺的分娩般的痛，把身体的构造撕裂再重组一般，就像昨夜这少年经历的那样……

不对，那是违反自然的情况。

他看了看身边几步开外的少年，裹着外套蜷缩在墙边，抱着伤痕累累的自己，拐杖孤零零地立在他身旁的墙上，仿佛那是他唯一的伙伴了。脖子上同样有印记，库洛洛的牙痕，青的紫的红的，凶残地好几个叠在一起。

这样一来。

他们就是互相标记的伴侣了。

“等你成年了，我会给你一场像样的婚礼。”

男人的话音在小巷里回荡开去，然后又回归寂静。

空气在他们中间形成一堵无形的墙。

“我爱你。”

库洛洛淡淡地说着这句世间再庸俗不过的话。

没有任何回应。仿佛这是他的自言自语。

嘀嘀嘀。

这时库洛洛的手机尴尬地响了，他连忙去掏，是酷拉皮卡熟悉的铃声，确切点说，就是酷拉皮卡原本的手机，挂有锁链状的手机绳。

“……喂？”是侠客。

“什么事？不重要的话能晚上再打来吗？”库洛洛侧头悄悄观察着少年的脸色。

雨滴打在雨洼里，慢慢把斑驳的白色暧昧痕迹冲开，冲淡。罪恶的证据慢慢湮灭。

默默听着电话的内容，库洛洛的手蓦然一紧，握紧了手机。

“真缠人啊……那个变态王子”

库洛洛看着雨地，声音又变回了原本的冷静淡漠。

“……不会，那孩子是个聪明人，他的……总之他不会再做无谓的抵抗了，他没有威胁。”男人握着的手机里有少年所有亲朋好友的照片，住所以及生活日常的记录，很多很多。

他所有的美好回忆都攥在这个男人手里。

“……回头听我的指示，晚点联系。”

通话结束，手机熄屏。

黑西装。白头箍。中等个子的女人。机械一般精准。身手麻利。

缇塔。

切利多尼希身边的女管家。

真缠人啊，这么快就开始用抢的了，真是连老熟人面子都不顾了。按这行动的效率，说不定附近已经有切利多尼希的眼线在转悠了。

库洛洛警戒着周围，他能嗅到丛林的气息，隐蔽处野兽隐隐的低吼。

此地不宜久留。

他谨慎地接近少年，在合适的距离停步，慢慢蹲下。

“累了吧？”

他语气尽可能和缓。金发少年依旧低着头，沉默不语。

“继续待在这儿会着凉的，我们……”

少年突然抓住拐杖，单膝跪地，在库洛洛惊愕的目光中颤巍巍地撑起了身子，颤抖着站起。虽然发情已经基本止住了，但体力被透支的现在显然比早上更加憔悴。让人心疼。

“说吧，去哪儿”

就连嗓音都带着筋疲力竭的沙哑，却带着不容侵犯的决意，没有半点犹豫和怯懦。

接受现实的速度让库洛洛惊愕，不过他很快就恢复了过来。

“友客鑫大酒店，我目前就住在……”

没等他说完，金发少年便拄着拐杖走在他前面。一瘸一拐地，一步一个涟漪，慢慢走出雨巷。

横竖改变不了命运，与其哭着挣扎着被抓过去，还不如迎面而上——就是这样一个骄傲的少年。

脆弱，却坚强。

就像经历了暴风雨的摧残，滴着水萎靡凋谢的花朵，却拼命振作着撑起皱巴巴的花瓣，筹备着重新绽放之日。那种骨子里顽强的生命力，某种意义上，和流星街的人民很像。

哪怕多少是表面上强撑的。

库洛洛伸出手想要扶他，可手到了腰边又收了回去。他决定不自讨没趣。

“你不问接下来去哪吗？”他看着眼前那个一瘸一拐的背影问，试探着对方的反应。

“……刚才不是说了酒店吗？”

“我说的是行程，我们接下来的行程”

“跟着绑架犯去哪不都是牢狱，去哪儿有区别吗。”

“别这么快泄气嘛，就当制定逃跑计划的情报也好，了解一下。”库洛洛望向光亮的出口处。

“我们回娘家。”

蓦地踩进一个水洼，前方蹒跚的脚步停了下来。

“两个人要结成爱侣，通常是要见双方父母吧？但比较棘手的是，我没有这种东西。”

“所以，我想先去拜访你家。”

杀意从少年全身的毛孔喷涌而出，浑身汗毛都竖立起来，像只逼到绝境的炸毛的刺猬。

无论是好奇，还是因为其他目的，他知道这男人是那种不遂愿就不会死心的性格。

“6小时。”

那个虚弱的背影说道，威胁性的嗓音低低地，气得有点颤抖。

“你最多只能在我家待6小时……”

“并且，只有这一次。”

蹒跚的脚步再度走动起来。

“好的。”

库洛洛低头，嘴角微微扬起，有生以来，他还是第一次被自己俘获的猎物带着走。

库洛洛跟着他刚夺到手的爱人，踏出了小巷。

.tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本话恭喜这两位结婚了，dirty talk写的我好爽，果然斯文败类就该穿最人模狗样的贵牌，说最露骨的脏话XD
> 
> 本章的库洛洛还是个不懂如何正确去爱人的讨打鬼畜（还会使用杀人犯这类词指代），下章开始有所转变。这可能是早期他最后一次羞辱play酷拉（所以容我写的爽些）。
> 
> 暂时黑够了（？在我的程度只能算‘黑’吧，还不算‘虐’）下两章高甜（集中本文所有温馨戏份了），再后面到结局都是高虐预警（作为一个偏现实的作者我觉得还好，吧，但看过我以往稿子的朋友反应普遍都是抓心挠肺地叫虐）
> 
> 本文大概会在10～12话完结。
> 
> 从本性上看我应该算个黑深残作者了，尽管自以为戏路万能（←不要脸），抗拒纯粹的he或be，感觉太喜和太悲都不现实，且乏味，结局一般都是我理解的te（true end），悲喜交加，意料之外又情理之中。
> 
> 顺带一提，我所有文都是全角色死亡预警（从主角到路人，包括出场所有角色都有机会便当，当然只是有机会哦，说不准，这种‘下一个是谁呢’的心跳感觉挺赞的←深受大逃杀类电影荼毒）


	6. 老男孩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️本话理清了时间顺序，修正了前面的剧情时间，（本来只是写着爽+练剧情节拍的文，也没打算搞得太严谨。大概是酷拉4月生日（分化），派罗9月2～8号（库洛洛发情期）遇害，酷拉去友客鑫参与调查一个月，在10月2～8号遇上库洛洛，11月上旬回父母家。
> 
> ⚠️修正—前面追加几处酷拉滴眼药水隐藏身份的细节（火红眼的伏笔）。
> 
> ⚠️修正—前面派罗年龄修正，还是设定回和酷拉皮卡同龄（虽然可能没人在意）
> 
> ⚠️美剧画风的阶段过了（因为友客鑫篇的画风就很美剧嘛），总算开始进入了有猎人味道的章节，有点乡下孩子进大城市打拼，现在又回到乡下的感觉。
> 
> ⚠️拍卖会本来是作为一个关键冲突事件的，可是时间不够他们酝酿感情，姑且仅作为库洛洛来到城市的契机（相遇事件）算了，关键事件另定。

6#

橡树苔的泥土味是童年记忆的味道。

森林落叶，木屋壁炉，山涧虫鸣，暖橘色的阳光倾洒在森林里把树干的木质气息烘烤而出，还可以看见野生的麋鹿带着幼崽在附近野餐。树荫的光斑在地面上摇曳着，伴随着鞋子踩在枯枝落叶上一路沙沙的声响，穿过绿植的光影迷宫，隐约可以看见有一幢隐藏在森林深处的童话小屋。

酷拉皮卡的家。

目之所及的地方，这一整片森林，全都是。

哪棵树结什么品种的果子，珍稀奇特的植物、菌类种类，动物们的窝都在什么位置，哪一窝最近生了宝宝，他和派罗都如同自家的后花园一般如数家珍。清晨在叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声中醒来，推开窗户就是沁人心脾的大自然气息，在深呼吸中感觉到全身细胞的纯净，傍晚和挚友坐在屋顶上促膝长谈未来的梦想，仿佛伸手就能摘到天上的星星，在夜空中比划着蓝图，宛如世界都是属于他们两个人的。

天空，大地，与纯粹自我的连接——

空间与血脉融为一体，枝叶仿佛是手臂的延长，孕育了酷拉皮卡这个存在的生命之地。

不管在外面的世界承受了多少恶意和伤痛，揉着眼睛哭着逃着，只要踏上这条铺满落叶的熟悉的路，回到这片母亲般的亲切故土的怀抱就能很快得到疗愈，不管是身体，还是心。

那座小屋里，永远有等他回去的人。

他爱的人们，爱他的人们，一切都在这里。

他生命起源的地方，哺育他的地方，他永远可以依傍的地方，他永恒的根。

酷拉皮卡永远属于这里。

无论是从前还是今后。

嘎吱嘎吱。

刺耳的木头断裂声响起，颓废的脚步又踩断了几根枯枝，沿途惊走了不少小动物。

往常回家的那份舒心的心情荡然无存，脚步像拷着脚镣一样沉重。在他背后有另一个人，有一个无形的黑洞洞的枪口在抵着他往前走。

如同被押前往刑场的断头路一般，家的景色失去了它原本的色彩。

一人的脚步，二人的脚步。

穿过森林，带着血的腥味悄然而至。

终于，黑衣的杀人魔。

敲响了自己家的门。

6小时。

嘀嗒。剩余20520秒。

嘀嗒。剩余20519秒。

父亲。旋律。库洛洛。酷拉皮卡。

四人围坐在死寂的餐桌边，彼此相对无言。

珠帘的影子缓缓摇曳着。奶酪、橄榄，巴巴甘努什，萨比奇薄饼，鹿肉，水果沙拉，佐餐的奶酒。装奶制品和装肉严格分开两套餐具，显然是信奉某种饮食禁忌的少数民族家庭。食物的热量在冬季森林的冷空气中一点点散失，却始终没有一个人开动，桌上弥漫开一股窒息的尴尬氛围。

一张摆满食物的审判桌，有种即将开庭的预感。

墙上古董钟的机械声响在死寂的空气中回荡，钟摆宛如悬在脑袋上的刑具摆斧，影子一左一右地在酷拉皮卡的脑门上空砍过。

霍霍地，朝他留有淫乱印记的后颈来回挥动。

罪恶感，窒息地噎在胸口。

十分钟前，开门那刻父母大惊失色的表情犹在眼前。他出生以来还是第一次见到双亲那种表情，那刻在脑子里的景象他这辈子都洗不掉。

他们一向重视教育的未成年的儿子——

毫无预兆的

带回了一个已经生米煮成熟饭的“妻子”，双方脖子上都已印有永久标记的痕迹。

自小便是个走在街上也引人注目的美人胚子，加之成绩优异照片频频出现在校报上，打从去城里上学以来情书便接连不断，后来甚至还有直接寄到家里来的。其中不乏俊男美女甚至是社会知名人士，有纯情地表达恋慕之情的，也有‘跟我准没错’般的霸道邀请型的，但都被通通收进了角落纸箱后便再无下文。

对跟恋爱沾边的事都完全提不起兴趣，身边永远只有一个形影不离的同性密友，几乎要把自己的青春乃至人生都尽数奉献给梦想的正义事业——正是这样一个让父母都头疼的过分正经的儿子。

本来这样先上车后补票的举措已经足够让人震惊了，可更让人难以接受的是——对象居然还是个比儿子年长了十岁的男人。

脸上贴着胶布，还有少许未痊愈的伤痕，但难掩那原本英俊深邃的五官。内涵不世故，趣味不轻佻，浑身散发着红酒般知性迷人的魅力。初次登门拜访的伴手礼便是市面上几近绝迹的哲学古籍与总是被抢购一空的热门香水，均一针见血地命中了酷拉皮卡父母当下的需求。

甚至露骨的有点可怕。

魅力，财力，手腕，社会地位，刚打照面便展露无遗。夫妻俩拿着礼物面面相觑，对象如此的无可挑剔，他们自然也不好有什么异议。

这个男人和自家儿子乍一看是对很般配的情侣，但只是一提到真实性别便觉得有什么反过来了。

总有哪里让人感觉违和。

嘀嗒。古董钟的分针又转了一圈。

“案子……怎么样了？”

首先打破沉默僵局的是酷拉皮卡的父亲，他问的相当小心翼翼，怕刺激到酷拉皮卡。看来伊扎纳比没有告诉父亲友客鑫发生的事情，包括他被控告强奸的事。伊扎纳比是父亲的老朋友，也是酷拉皮卡和派罗在刑侦方面的师傅，更是他在联邦调查局的上司和接应人，以前曾有一段时间也是这山林里的住民。

库洛洛小口啜饮着奶酒，眼神投向身边的酷拉皮卡。

“‘鸦片男’太下作了，简直卑鄙到令人作呕……为了准备接下来的反击工作，我会暂时休息一段时间。”酷拉皮卡别过脸，避开了库洛洛的视线。

“这样啊。”父亲凝重的神色看起来相当复杂，既为儿子终于能暂时放下重担而松一口气，同时又为派罗的冤情迟迟未有进展而不甘，派罗是他们看着长大的，对他们来说也算是半个儿子了，这种丧子之痛他们也是切身体会。当初同意让两个孩子跟着伊扎纳比走出这片世代相传的故土，老实说，他也曾在数个辗转反侧的晚上后悔过。

“一个月了啊。”

“嗯。”

距离酷拉皮卡接到突如其来的讣告电话，只带了证件钱包便连夜冲出家门的那个晚上，已经过去了一个月。

“过会儿到派罗家看看吧，他们家这段日子挺难的，尤其是你米兰达阿姨，瘦的都快只剩一副骨架了……”

噔噔噔。这时一段活泼的脚步声把客厅沉闷的气氛一扫而空。

“来了来了，新鲜出炉的爱心戚风蛋糕来咯——”酷拉皮卡的母亲端着烤盘从厨房出来了，身上系着可爱的蜜蜂图案围裙。她是位乐天，活力四射，充满少女气息的美人，让人看不出年龄，库洛洛觉得酷拉皮卡和她简直是一个模子刻出来的，那略带犟劲的性格也很像。

“为什么还不开动？明明说了不用等我呀”父亲自觉地起身替她拉椅子，挪盘子腾出桌面空间，展现出了夫妻间长年的默契与体贴。从礼物的喜好推测他应该是一位隐居山林的独立学者，做着自由撰稿人一类的工作。遗传了父亲的头脑与母亲的美貌与脾气吗——库洛洛瞥向酷拉皮卡默默想到。

“给～别客气，当自己家就好。”母亲说的通用语带着一种奇妙的方言口音，比父亲更明显，发声像音符一样好听。她把最大的一块蛋糕分到库洛洛盘子里，俏皮地朝他眨了个wink，那么精神元气的omega库洛洛还是第一次见，看来日子过的很幸福。

“谢谢。”库洛洛对她回以一个迷人的微笑，这个蛋糕是整桌菜中唯一一道现代都市化的菜式了，看来是特地为他准备的。

“库洛洛君是做什么工作的？”母亲解开围裙坐在父亲身旁，瞪着好奇的大眼睛支着下巴看着对面的库洛洛，身子探出桌面很多。区别于其他三人，她看起来是现场唯一一个高兴的人，看来已经基本接受库洛洛了，接受现实的速度快的惊人。

“艺术品经纪人。”

黑市专属的那种么，就直说是分赃和销赃吧。酷拉皮卡心里冷笑一声，抿了一口茶。这男人具体干过什么他手机里全有记录，甚至连物证照片和通话记录都详尽地保留着。他是故意让酷拉皮卡了解的，所以才至今一直交换着手机使用，自己究竟是个什么人，都具体干过哪些事，厚颜无耻的展示着，毫无保留。

“就是那种……为城里有钱人服务的，根据对方的审美和货源交涉……提供交易机会的人？”母亲瞪大了天真的眼睛，一知半解地问道，觉得很厉害的样子。

这下听起来又像拉皮条的了。酷拉皮卡暗自嘲道。

“差不多。”

“诶～那不是和酷拉皮卡没什么交集嘛，这孩子平时除了办公室就是图书馆……那么呢，怎么把他攻陷的？”母亲很感兴趣，一副女中学生听见恋爱八卦时两眼发光的样子，女人果然无论活到多少岁都是少女啊，库洛洛想。

“其实，上个月才刚在友客鑫认识的。”

意外的直白让酷拉皮卡手足无措，他讶异地瞪向库洛洛，原以为对方会编个像样的理由的，就像他卖弄的虚假人设那样。

“哎？那不是……”派罗刚出事那段时间，母亲的惊愕全写在脸上，餐桌上所有人的目光都转了过来。

“那时，在警车上……”

酷拉皮卡握杯子的手抖了一下，茶水滴到桌上。

直觉得这话题越来越不妙。

“我恰巧在‘例假’中，身边又没有抑制剂，可是个大危机呢……这时候恰巧遇上了这位小警官。”库洛洛的眼神暧昧地瞟上身边的爱人。

“然后……”

桌子下穿着棉拖鞋的脚被凶狠的踩上了，狠狠碾了几下，库洛洛这才住嘴了，嘴上依旧带着暧昧的笑。这时母亲捂着嘴脸都通红了，父亲的表情则变得严峻了起来。

“然后我把他从几个混混手里救下来，尽分内义务把他送回家了，互留了电话，后来阴差阳错的才熟起来的。”酷拉皮卡烦躁地补充解释道，狠狠瞪着出卖他的库洛洛，在父母面前说谎让他心砰砰直跳，还要让他成为冲动乱性的没谱儿子吗，混蛋。

所以才有了那脸上的伤吗，母亲的表情好像懂了。

“不过……话是这么说，但这种事……对酷拉皮卡未免还是太早了些，库洛洛君。”父亲态度深切地对库洛洛说，看儿子年纪还小，加上一向过分正经的个性应该不太可能是儿子主动要求的，但考虑到对象的年龄，二十六七的男青年在这方面需求旺盛也能理解。

理由可以搪塞过去，但气味可骗不了人，更何况还是生养了十几年的亲生骨肉。

短短一个月不见，酷拉皮卡的气味变化得相当之大，甚至还产生了异样的质的转变——竟像omega一样魅惑诱人了起来。以过来人的经验判断，除了标记的原因之外，那还是保持着长期纵欲过度的性生活所致，而且残留的费洛蒙气味还很新鲜，最近的一次应该就在几小时前。

“哎呦瞧你这老古板，现在的小孩很早熟的啦。”母亲吃着小番茄悄悄踹了父亲一脚，小声说。

“那也不能还未成年就……影响发育啊。再说这孩子才刚分化不久，万一……”从刚才起父亲紧锁的眉头就没松开过。

“没事的啦，按咱们祖宗传统男孩子13岁就算成年了……再说我和你的时候不也差不多……”

“嘘……别在孩子面前说这些呀……”

酷拉皮卡默默听着父母争论的悄悄话，心里百味陈杂。

“这种艰难时期，正是需要喜事来过渡啊！”母亲气鼓鼓地反驳道。

失去一个人，填补一个人。

从库洛洛的角度是“英雄救美”，从酷拉皮卡的角度是“心灵最脆弱的时候遇见了爱情”。这对父母来说应该是最理想的剧本了。

这样原本的目的也就达到了。

可是。酷拉皮卡不自主地握紧了拳头。

“而且你看，谈恋爱以后，酷拉皮卡的气质也变得成熟多了。”母亲伸出手怜爱地揉着酷拉皮卡的金发，少年异常沉静地接受着，以前那般活泼的犟劲儿消失了，换作平常母亲在人前做这种亲昵的举动，他都会害羞得马上躲开的。

“……总觉得样子变得妩媚了。脸色红润了，嘴唇的光泽也很性感，就像看见了年轻时谈恋爱的自己呢。”她满怀爱意地端详着宛如自己分身般的儿子，在所有人面前说出了那个最残酷的宣判。

“再过一年多……就在18岁生日那天办婚礼吧。”

绝望的判决落下。

酷拉皮卡最恐惧的命运，从爱抚着他脸颊的生身母亲口中说了出来。

和杀人魔共结连理。

名正言顺地，成为他的玩具。

“可以吧库洛洛君？抱歉呢没办法马上办，因为这的孩子年龄……你能理解吧。”母亲怀着歉意说道，既然已经标记上了，再拖着人家也说不过去。

“没关系，我的家人都理解的，多久我都愿意等。”库洛洛向身边的酷拉皮卡投去溺爱的笑容，像个该死的完美情人。

“我这辈子非他莫属了。”

——狗日的。

“……库洛洛君的老家在哪里？”假装咳嗽了一声，不适应年轻人调情氛围的老父亲有点尴尬地转移了话题。

“在约鲁比大陆北部，家里兄弟姐妹非常多，有12人呢。”

——12条蜘蛛腿，12个同样的茹毛饮血的怪物。

“那可真是个繁盛的大家庭呢，将来办婚礼得多热闹啊。”以前村落还在时热闹纷繁的祭典场景历历在目，让父亲怀念又期待。

——混蛋！一个都不许靠近这里！

“要是婚礼把他们全请来，整个林子恐怕都得被闹翻了，兄弟中还有当拳击手和军人的呢，以前还有个会变扑克魔术的小丑……”

“真的？你们家好厉害呀。”知道有新朋友要到家里来，母亲很久没有这么开心过。

——不要再笑了，求求你们。

酷拉皮卡绝望地看着父母笑逐颜开的脸，把裤子抓皱成了一团。

——这个男人实际上可是，把派罗……

父母的注意力完全被库洛洛有趣的谈话吸引了过去，这个omaga男人在场合中占主导地位显得无比自然，父母将之理解为是出身名门的素养。但最根本的是——这个男人有着谜一般的，甚至可以称之为领袖魅力的东西，那是会让人不知不觉地归顺于他意愿的魔力。

欢声笑语，一片和睦。

很快就把冰冷僵硬的开局扭转了。

看着身旁杀死挚友的杀人魔正在和自己的家人谈笑风生，酷拉皮卡反倒觉得自己才是那个多余的人。

他被父母冷落在了一旁。

该死，该死，叉子凶狠地插入蛋糕，翻搅捣烂。这个男人擅长掠夺，擅长过头了，如今竟反客为主地把他家人的心也牢牢掌控在手里，完美地履行着盗贼的职责。

他看着那支离破碎的蛋糕碎块，突然觉得通体冰凉。

自己再也没有容身之所了。

家，

被入侵了。

他在亲人的笑声中落寞地坐着，只是一口一口机械地把蛋糕送入嘴里，机械地咀嚼，再机械地吞咽，只觉得浑身和入嘴的叉子一样冰冷。

没有任何味道。

干涩地堵在胸口，难以下咽。

“在友客鑫过得还好吗？”一直沉默着的旋律突然开口了。

“啊？……很好。”酷拉皮卡被惊了一下，要是她继续沉默下去，他都快忘了这里还有一个人了。少年努力把那口怨气咽下去，擦了擦眼角，把外在情绪收起来。俩人置身于人群之中却又置身于人群之外，坐着的范围像一片孤岛。

“这样啊。”

旋律的态度看上去很奇怪，和他一样一副心不在焉的样子，而且显然有点忌惮着库洛洛，盘里的食物一点没动。青梅竹马又温柔体贴的她，和酷拉皮卡一直是朋友以上恋人未满的关系，本来该是伴侣的第一候补，却被这个突然冒出来的男人抢走了位置，心里难免有些芥蒂。

当然，以上只是外人对她的看法。

如果酷拉皮卡今后也继续着对恋爱无所谓的态度，说不定最后会和她在一起吧。

像姐姐又像妈妈的邻家女孩，跟随着流浪音乐家的祖父避世定居在这里，加上派罗一家，是留守在这座深山老林里最后仅剩的三户人家了。她从城里来，从小教导酷拉皮卡和派罗外界的知识，洗过他们的衣服，在父母不在的时候给他们做饭，常常与母亲一同研究花花草草和烘焙，早已经形同家人。她无论何时出现在家里哪个角落都是司空见惯的景象，距离真正的亲属关系仅仅缺了一道手续。

如果和她在一起，那感觉就像母亲的代替品一样，从一个母亲交给另一个母亲，接管他的下半生。

“不要太勉强自己。”

这话说得很微妙，让酷拉皮卡心头一颤，心思敏锐的她一定也察觉出什么了。

派罗的突然离世，巧合的时间，从天而降的诡异omega男人，不符合自己传统保守作风的仓促标记——自己是怎样的人，看着他长大的旋律很清楚，这一定不是自然发生的。

酷拉皮卡默默注视着旋律，那眼神几乎是热切的，求救般的。他的心砰砰直跳，有一种奇怪的祈盼，禁忌的祈盼，他一直以来独自承受的所有的痛苦——

好想被某个人察觉。

他和女孩放在餐桌上的手，靠近了几公分。

身上绑着个危险的恶魔。压力，恐惧，罪恶，无处可吐的苦水积在肚子里，变质腐烂，变成心中的肿瘤和顽疾。他才16岁，正处于美好人生的开端，却被杀人无数的可怕魔鬼抓住了，每天经历着水深火热的精神折磨。哪怕有一个人知道，只是知道，也能稍稍分担他的痛苦。

他不奢求什么，仅仅只是知道。

说句“你辛苦了”。

就足够了。

“……就决定是你们家乡传统式的森林婚礼了，你们两位觉得怎么样？”

库洛洛的话锋突然转向两人。酷拉皮卡和旋律突然惊了，尴尬地连忙分开了一些，父母看着他们俩也有点讶异，这也印证了他们先前对旋律的猜想。

“怎么样？”

库洛洛那皮笑肉不笑的微笑很瘆人，让人联想到假面和尸体，死一般地直直盯着旋律，让旋律脊背发寒。

“啊……不，挺好的，那个，刚刚我们只是在说……”

“说什么？”

“客厅里……好像一直有什么声音……”旋律连忙转移开话题。

“声音？”

“就是……像蜜蜂震动翅膀那种嗡嗡的声音，从一开始就有。”

酷拉皮卡听到这话征了征，脸色瞬间变了。

库洛洛掩着嘴忍不住笑了。

“蜜蜂？有蜜蜂跑进来了？”母亲抬头环视着室内，四下寻找着。

“这个季节应该不太可能吧。”父亲对她补充道。

“一定是伯母烤的蛋糕太香了，让蜜蜂都从冬眠中都馋醒了。”库洛洛微笑着打圆场。

“哎呦，嘴真甜……哎酷拉皮卡，你要去哪？司康饼马上就要出炉了。”

“……我上洗手间。”酷拉皮卡像落荒而逃一样三步并作两步走出了客厅，库洛洛假装看了看手机，旋律注意到那是酷拉皮卡原本的手机，他随之也起身，“抱歉，有未接来电，先失陪一会。”

父母和旋律看着他俩一前一后走出了起居室。

“真是少一会儿都不行呢。”

外人不在了，夫妻俩马上转回了民族语言，他们平常在家里说的语言，只属于这个森林的语言。

“没办法，我们年轻时不也这样吗。”

库洛洛在走廊上，靠在窗边深深地吸着气。呼。一口清新的白雾喷出，又回归到森林里。

客厅的味道太繁杂了。人太多了。虽然还不至于像机场、火车站那样的地狱，但没好受到哪去。

自从被标记后，他天生的信息素感应障碍似乎有所痊愈，他陆续开始能闻到各种各样的人的信息素。不同人的不同情绪扑面而来，让人头晕目眩，就像一个失明者突然看见了东西，各种闻所未闻的纷繁杂绕的视觉信息同时涌入脑子，颜色，形状，距离，轰炸得脑袋一时间宕机，什么都无法分辨一样。

好累。这段日子他每天都很累，这就是正常人的生活吗。

明明像之前一样只闻到酷拉皮卡的味道就足够了。

呼出的白雾消散在森林冷空气里，氧气非常纯净，他能想象到这个家平常的生活，每天都能听到林中生机盎然的鸟鸣声，那一定会是一场好觉，会有一个好梦。

不同于流星街，有的只是瘴气和乌鸦。

只可惜这些他偷不走。

咚咚。卫生间的木门被敲响了。

酷拉皮卡不问也知道是谁。

“三小时半……不，算上出行的时间已经将近四小时过去了。”声音隔着木门混浊地传来。

“身体还挺得住吗？”

卫生巾，被透明的爱液濡湿了一大片。

这原本是女性才会使用的生理用品，现在却成了他每天的必需品。酷拉皮卡咬牙切齿，屈辱不已，他现在最不想见的人就是这个罪魁祸首。更何况解燃眉之急的“那玩意”居然还被旋律注意到了，更是让他羞愧得无地自容。

必须要马上拿出来。金发少年红着脸坐在马桶上，叼着衣服下摆开始把手摸索进下体。

“不得不说你那个邻居姐姐听觉真敏锐啊，这要是用在开密码锁上是个很不错的才能……”库洛洛插着手靠在门边，似乎不看也知道酷拉皮卡现在在干什么。

“你别打她主意！”门内传来恶狠狠的警告，叼着衣服的话语有些含糊不清。

“……不说她了，让我帮你吧？”

“不用你管……”酷拉皮卡在艰难努力着，被反常识的强奸破坏的刚分化的身体，在经过了整整两周调养之后总算是勉强稳定了下来。

但似乎留下了严重的后遗症。

持续性的热潮不间断地袭来，几乎是每三四小时就会大发作一次，性瘾般的体质强迫着他过上了每天有一半的时间都在和这个男人在床上纠缠的淫乱生活。

整整十四天。浑浑噩噩地，除了抓着床单的销魂快乐以外什么都记不清。

也不清楚这到底是暂时的还是终身的，有治还是没治，他也没法去问职业医师，原因当然是这个魔鬼不允许。魔鬼只是保持着他口中的“保守治疗”，自行查阅着医书给他调养，用最原始的方式解决发情。

这时门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，持续了几秒，居然打开了。

酷拉皮卡吓得反射性提起了裤子，看着那罪魁祸首堂而皇之地进来了，一手提着老油灯，另一只手里拿着一根细铁丝，他把铁丝收进兜里，反手又把门关上。

“事到如今还有什么好害羞的。”油灯照亮了卫生间，原本只有窗户照进来的森林环境光实在是略显昏暗。

“臭流氓！”

“嘘……你也不想你家人知道我们一起进了卫生间吧？虽说我是无所谓，毕竟我们现在是对谈得火热的小情侣……他们一定也能理解的。”

库洛洛把油灯放在地上，在酷拉皮卡嫌恶的目光下扶着他的膝盖蹲下身，径直盯着裸露两腿间的私处，那像妇产科医生一样脸不红心不跳地观察着性器官的样子让酷拉皮卡脸红耳赤，羞耻的身体不由自主起反应了。

蜜汁潺潺地流出。

“衣服掀好了。”

那认真专注的表情要是用在正经的工作上该多好，酷拉皮卡愤恨地想着。他娇羞地自己掀着衣服下摆，像个暴露狂一样任人看着流水的下体，觉得很变态，不自觉地开始呼吸紊乱了。

“好了没有……”敏感的小穴在那火热的注视下越来越兴奋，一张一合地翕动着，男人手指的突然触碰让他浑身一激灵，被两个手指扒开露出的湿漉漉的粉红花心里，垂出一条细线，湿透的细线，连接着洞穴里头的什么东西。

这个也是酷拉皮卡现在的身体必需品。

“等下……先把它关掉……再拿。”库洛洛的气息呼在大腿内侧，小穴被手指撑开，让酷拉皮卡的身体开始发热。

该死，开始有平常那个气氛了。空气从撑开的穴口飕飕灌入体内，让感觉涌上来了。

“明白。”库洛洛把手伸进西裤兜里，摸索着无线遥控器。

猝不及防地。

一股强烈的电流感在体内炸开，流窜到四肢百骸。

酷拉皮卡惊愕睁大的眼睛。

“他俩好慢啊～饼干都要焦了～～”分针划过了半圈。客厅里的母亲托着腮帮子磕着坚果，不耐烦地用脚尖晃着拖鞋。旋律还是照样的默不作声。

“‘我们年轻时不也这样吗’刚刚还是你说的，这就等不了啦？”父亲已经看起了库洛洛送来的羊皮古籍，沉甸甸的精装手抄本居然还附带了当代名家的注释，他凝重地抚摸着那烫金压印的封面，心里不由得对库洛洛这个“儿媳”越加钦佩了起来。

酷拉皮卡双手死死地捂住自己的嘴。

生理性的眼泪决堤似的涌出，温热地打湿了脸颊和手心，咸咸的，他抬头拼死把尖叫堵在喉咙里。

熟悉的天花板，熟悉的木头纹路，熟悉的性欲。家的景色与那十四日地狱的纱帐床幔重合在一起，与那个雨天小巷重合在一起，与那个窒息的车内环境重合在一起。止不住喷发的媚香瞬间污染了整个卫生间，把家侵蚀，变得污浊。

“唔唔”金发少年痛苦地在马桶上痉挛扭动着，下体被刺激得发疯似的流水，他分出一只捂嘴的手死死扯住男人的领带，“停下、停……”

高频震动的快感如潮水一般汹涌，每秒被侵犯几千次般。

性爱电刑。

然而那魔鬼只是蹲着，眼神无动于衷地看着痛苦的他，就像往常那样。

“你要干什么……停下……！”酷拉皮卡几乎是哭着吼出来的，他拼命克制着，渗出泪水的痛苦把他的美貌变得狰狞。

“停下……”

“……抱歉，是遥控坏掉了。”

淡然地说着离谱的理由，库洛洛耷拉着眼角，无奈地把缺损的遥控亮给他看，控制档位的旋钮掉出来了，那刚刚掏出来时明明还是好的。

那眼神似乎在报复着什么。

“小旋律，抱歉了，拜托你去看一下好吗？”把几颗坚果当成弹珠在桌上弹着玩了数分钟后，母亲终于忍不住说道。

“哎？”旋律突然抬起头，有些震惊。

“我和老伴毕竟是家长角色嘛……这种场合出面总是不太好，你明白的吧？”母亲无奈地做出一个“拜托了”的手势，想必她要面对的是个相当尴尬的场合。

“当我求你了……混账……”

酷拉皮卡泪流满面地抱紧自己兴奋痉挛的身体，扭动着，死去活来的。金发脑袋无力地撞到男人肩上，磨蹭着，拼命乞求着。

“别闹了……回去随你喜欢、怎样都……”紊乱的喘息和含糊的哭腔萦绕在耳，眼泪浸湿了库洛洛的肩膀和胸口“哈啊……那些、下流的衣服……我都会穿……”

“……那些、糟糕的姿势……我也……”

“这是事故，我也没办法。”没心没肺地说着不负责任的话，库洛洛默默低头看着枕在肩膀上的啜泣少年。

“……拿出来……不要、在我家……”金发少年撕抓着自己颤抖的臂膀，痛苦不堪地在他怀里滑下，乱发被眼泪浸湿一丝丝黏在脸上。

“不要……”

连他最后一点美好的回忆都。

玷污掉。

“我知道了。”旋律有些不情不愿，但还是顺从地站起，理了理裙子走出了起居室，慢慢走向卫生间所在的走廊。

森林的影子沙沙摇曳着，她踏入了越加昏暗的区域。

实在难以想象自己将要应付什么场面。

“行吧。”

默默看着痛苦挣扎了良久的爱人，不知道是心软了还是终于满意了，那男人终于落下一句。

酷拉皮卡那因快感痉挛着的火热身体被抱起，被抱上了高一些的洗手台上，臀部底下换成了粗糙的木头触感，双脚悬空触不到地。少年把流泪通红的脸埋在男人的颈间，求生本能般地搂紧对方的脖子。

“哈啊”“哈啊”库洛洛任由他抱着，感受着喷在颊边的温热喘息，按紧他分开的大腿，手指开始滑入那滚烫的身体。带着生殖器一般气势，一根，两根。过早地偷尝禁果，那变得淫荡的敏感肉体马上起反应了，腰肢不自觉地配合手指扭动着，交缠着做着性交的动作。

“嗯啊……”听着耳畔不住抽噎的诱人喘息，库洛洛忍不住侧头吻上那布满泪痕的脸颊，迷醉地嗅着金发的香气一路舔吻到脖颈，唇齿痴缠着那香甜的腺体。

深入。

深入。

两根手指探索着一路进入了充血兴奋的腔口部位，酷拉皮卡难耐得抱紧了男人几分，不由得抓紧那头埋在他颈间的黑发。不知道是无心还是故意的，明明是要把东西找出来，却误把震动源推得越来越深。

越来越深。

贴近腔口了。

“找……找到没有……”热辣的喘息声越来越把持不住，在整个卫生间里回荡。

“还没。”

最后一段指节滑入流水的穴里。

“不要”酷拉皮卡一把抓紧了男人进入的手，流泪癫狂地撕抓着男人的头发。

滑入腔里了。

“啊啊”

兴奋的腰肢伸展到了极限，体内有什么要爆发了。

高潮。

走廊尽头传来了酷拉皮卡异样的声音。撕心裂肺的。

把旋律惊在了原地。

不对劲。

她征征地看着卫生间虚掩着的木门，那里头似乎正在发生什么，酷拉皮卡的喘息声，呻吟声，痛苦地延绵不绝。

怎么办。怎么办。怎么办。怎么办。怎么办。

旋律的大脑一片空白。

里面在发生什么？情侣之间的争执？冲进去尴尬地打断他们吗？还是默默躲在角落观察情况？找准时机再上去搭话？

万一那不是普通的争执，而是更……的事情的话。

旋律呆呆愣在走廊的一端，远远地听着那难以名状的声响，头脑一片混乱。从小看着酷拉皮卡长大的她母性本能地觉得，酷拉皮卡，其实并不是那么喜欢他的伴侣。

那个眼神，餐桌上酷拉皮卡和伴侣对视时的眼神，冷漠，避讳，闪缩，更像是某种恐惧。

被支配的恐惧。

那黑发男人瘆人的笑容浮现在眼前。

那个孩子现在，说不定正在经历着什么不好的事。

旋律脚步发抖地动了起来，心脏发了疯地砰砰直跳。

她必须得保护他。

精液迸射。

挥洒的白浊星星点点地落在少年自己身上。衬衣。牛仔裤。镜子，洗手台。

“我摸到了”享受着耳边悦耳的悲鸣，库洛洛咬紧酷拉皮卡通红的耳朵，深深抠挖着少年腔内，让穴里不停溢出的汁液流成了小河。卫生间内回荡着淫靡不堪的黏滑水声，那东西把指尖震得阵阵酸麻。“在你腔里。”那魔鬼在他耳边说。

“放松。”

“啊啊……哈啊……绳、子……绳……”耳边高潮的言语夹杂着喘息，变得语无伦次。

“什么？”

“绳……”

“对哦……你真聪明。”

仿佛现在才想起来一般，库洛洛继续翻搅着少年的身体找了一会儿，才用手指夹住那根细线，缓缓地拔出。

这才总算把那震动着的东西拉出来了。

那个粉色的刑具掉在地板上，震动着打圈，在地板划出几道圆形水迹。

“哈啊……哈啊”被折腾到筋疲力竭的少年宛如断线人偶一般倒下，靠在洗手台镜子旁。

发情的身体空空如也，空虚感趁虚而入钻入体内，酷拉皮卡被挑到顶点的情欲还在蠢蠢欲动。他艰难喘息着，馋涎欲滴的小穴依旧在翕动流水。

库洛洛把取出来的跳蛋放进他旁边的洗手盆里冲了冲，然后在掌中捏紧，让那东西在他手里化为一堆电线和零件。震动声消失了，他把它们扔出了窗外的灌木丛里，让大自然消去它们的痕迹。

“这种东西终究还是靠不住，下次，还是靠人力吧。”

库洛洛望着外面的灌木丛淡淡说道。

“回去吧？快过去半小时了。”

我先装作和客户通话完回桌上，过会儿你收拾好了再来……”

把酷拉皮卡的身体搞得一塌糊涂后，库洛洛却若无其事地起身。在二人分开的那一刻，男人被拉住了袖子。

娇羞，愤恨，不甘，屈辱。

写在那泪眼婆娑的美貌上。

金发少年瘫软在镜子前喘息，羞耻又放荡地张着腿，满身点点精斑，双腿之间湿成一片湖泊。

他嘴唇微张了张，没说一个字，又马上咬紧。几缕发丝含在嘴角。

“……怎么了？”

库洛洛垂下眼帘，明知故问。

如他所愿的那样。

他慢慢凑近酷拉皮卡，双臂撑在洗手台上，用身体把对方抵在镜子前。蜘蛛吐丝一样的话语，带着诱惑的雾气吐在对方唇上。

“……你有什么要对我说的吗？”

库洛洛垂下眼帘，静静等待着那颤抖微张的唇轻启。

手慢慢摸上了裤腰带。

床幔朦胧的十四日。泛红的眼角，湿润的舌头，撕扯着床单高潮时的凄艳表情。

潮红的裸体柔软地在他腰间起伏着，香汗盈盈，因激素紊乱雌化而变得软肉温香的未成年胴体，有种妖精般亦男亦女的无性别感。

渴求着自己，用甜美哭腔叫唤的那句。

“上我”

旋律流着泪蹲在门外，崩溃地捂紧了耳朵。

啪。

一声巨大的耳光声响彻天际，让她睁开了眼睛。

门猛地打开了。

她猝不及防地被门撞开，身体撞在了门后的墙上，一瞬间捕捉到酷拉皮卡搂着衣衫不整的肩膀的身影，从里面冲了出来，急促的脚步声远去，一晃眼消失在了来时的走廊尽头。

惊魂未定。旋律战战兢兢地缩在打开的门后，良久，才缓慢地一点点爬过冰冷的地面，扶着木门，试探性地探出脑袋，小心翼翼地，瞥向黑暗的卫生间内。

隐约映入眼帘的是一地的碎玻璃。油灯被打碎了。在陈旧的木地板上烧出阵阵焦臭味。

焦黑。熏黑。只剩一个男人的轮廓站在黑暗里。

完全和黑暗融为一体。

她本能地感到不妙，非常不妙。连一句客套的“没事吧”都说不出口，只想要默默地沿路返回。

心里祈求着对方最好不要注意到她。

“……久等了。”

然而命运总是事与愿违。

皮鞋踩在木地板上，带着腐朽木头吱呀吱呀的，宛如垂死的惨叫声向她逼近，旋律甚至忘了怎样站起来，危机的生物本能让她惊恐地瞪着腿在地上狼狈后退着，踩脏了拖在地板上的绿色长裙。

她都在门缝里看见了，这个变态的omega对酷拉皮卡做的事情。变态地玩弄未成年alpha的生殖道，变态地强迫他带着淫秽的玩具面对自己的父母。

甚至还想要当场把他……

“谢谢你，专程来叫我们……你真亲切。”

旋律绝望地被逼到墙上瑟瑟发抖，退无可退，她眼睁睁看着那股杀意逼近到跟前。蹲下。黑影完全笼罩在她身上。

怪物。

那男人像是要吻她一样凑的很近。

“可惜时机有点不对……要是能再晚来几分钟就好了。”

“你就能看见我一边把他摁进盘里溺死……在断气前的空隙把他狠操到小便失禁的盛况了。”

女孩的脸变得煞白。

“刚刚的叫声……很棒吧？”

那红肿的掌印像一道被烙伤的疤，烙在男人那俊美又非人的，像哭又像笑的脸上，仿佛再也痊愈不了。

那受伤的野兽扶着膝盖缓缓站了起来，朝着酷拉皮卡离去的方向消失了。

只留下地上一个劫后余生般，丢了魂的女人。

据库洛洛的转达，旋律似乎有急事早早回去，不来参加酷拉皮卡的送别了，这让父母都大吃一惊。

天知道午间那段离席的时间，他们三人之间到底发生了什么，不过这也是年轻人之间的私事了。

在那之后，库洛洛便没有再说过一句话。

整个午后他都无言地靠在酷拉皮卡房间的门上，站在阳光照不到的角落，默默看着少年和父母一起忙碌地收拾行李，搬出去的行李。

仿佛那里有一道界线般，一步都没有跨进去。

他环视着房间，地球仪、历史照片，还有满满一屋子的藏书，显然是一个冒险迷的屋子。墙上挂着D•猎人所著历险小说《暗黑大陆纪行》的巨幅虚构世界地图，上面用便签纸钉满了红字注释和笔记，看来他是这部书的狂热粉丝。

“诶，这套书不带吗？你从小就很喜欢的吧？甚至每次新书签售会都翘课跑去了。”父亲把一摞精装小说搬到行李箱旁，疑惑地问道。

“不带了。”酷拉皮卡低低地说，看都不看就把衣柜的衣服一件接一件往行李箱里塞。

“还穿着学生时代这些素气朝天的衣服吗？”母亲有些不满地看着行李箱里乱七八糟的衣服，“难得去蜜月旅行……趁机让库洛洛君给你挑几身时髦的也不错嘛……”

酷拉皮卡没有回应。

墙上有很多奖状和奖章，年幼的酷拉皮卡梳着西装头，戴着博士帽和比他高一两个个头的同学们的毕业合照，还有他小时候画的，被父母装裱起来的儿童蜡笔画。

五彩斑斓。

一个金头发的孩子和一个黑头发的孩子。

几乎每一张画的都是这两个小人。圆头圆脑的，一起拿着火炬去森林探险、一起爬到穿上云霄的巨大树木顶端，和天上的神奇生物打招呼，还有一些涂得潦草的他看不太懂，但看得出来陆续出现了学校、汽车等城市化的元素。

还有一起戴着嵌有金色星星的蓝色方帽子，手牵着手。背后是他们守护着的城市和森林，大家脸上都带着大大的笑容。

库洛洛默默地看着蜡笔画里那个黑头发的孩子。

他知道那是谁。

他知道那只牵着的手，无可替代。

但他还是看着。

宛如要把画纸洞穿般，出神地看着。

让那个蜡笔涂抹的黑发脑袋渐渐在眼前放大，再放大。

直到那双不对称的眼珠子占据了整个视野。

脑海中，在那眉心的空白处。

赫然添上了一道十字。

“车票都拿好了吗？”

“嗯。”

傍晚。火车站的风很大，夹杂着雪花。褪色的绿皮车厢，旧时的站台，锈迹斑驳的信号灯闪烁着。这偏僻的山区车站并没有多少旅客，只有酷拉皮卡一家在风雪中飘摇。

“眼药水呢？半年份的都拿好了吧？”母亲的金发被吹得全贴在脸上，她胡乱把它们拢到耳后，睫毛粘着点点雪花。

“在包里。”

“不够的话随时打电话回来，我让你爸给你寄去……不了，山里信号不好，万一不能及时收到就糟了，还是写信吧。这包荸荠，还有这包草药拿上……”母亲惯常的唠唠叨叨，从随身的包里不停塞给他东西，好像是他第一次出远门一样，但唯独这次酷拉皮卡听不腻。

甚至还想多听点。

他目不转睛地盯着母亲的一举一动，眼里泛着水光。最后想要把母亲的面容，母亲的嗓音。

永远刻在脑子里。

“看你脸颊红的……烧还没退吧。”母亲被风雪冻得微凉的手摸上他额头，接着把自己戴着的围巾摘下，给儿子围上，忙活着整理。那双手上还残留着洗衣用的皂荚的清新气味，起居的气味，那双自小抱着他，喂他吃饭，总是给他抹掉嘴边酱迹的温柔的手。

依恋着那体温，那味道。

羊水的温存般，满载着记忆中的安心感。弄着弄着，不知不觉酷拉皮卡的眼泪就掉出来了，点滴打湿了围巾。

“你这孩子……怎么了啊。”

母亲也忍不住了，鼻子一酸，眼眶迅速红了起来。

“明明第一次离家的时候都没哭过……”

因为他知道自己还会回来。

母亲的发音越来越混浊，变成了哭腔。

“从小就总是横冲直撞的，马上就放开我的手……和派罗一起勇敢地跑到新的地方去，笑着，跳着……”

“第一次送你出村子仿佛还是昨天，转眼间……连伴侣都有了……”

母亲悲喜交加地凝噎着的样子，深深刺痛着酷拉皮卡的心。

他不想走。

他不想离开。

他属于他们，他属于这里。

森林里两个快乐的孩子，一转眼，两人都消失了。

酷拉皮卡啜泣着，颤抖地握紧了母亲捧着他脸颊的双手。

就像抓紧最后一根救命稻草。

“妈妈，我……不去了……”

“傻瓜……不论谁，长大了总会迎来这么一天……和父母告别……和心爱的人组建新的家庭，得到属于自己的幸福……然后，又再成为别人的父母……”温暖的手抹着他的眼泪。

“妈妈……”

救我。

酷拉皮卡在心里哭喊着。仿佛又变回了幼小无助的童年期。他知道他们的语言，那个魔鬼听不懂。

这是他最后的机会了。

他现在是个身上绑着炸弹的人，所能做的——

只有独自带着危险远离这里。

这对于一个十六岁的孩子来说，实在是太过沉重了。

酷拉皮卡痛心疾首地恸哭着。

面对着自己深爱的亲人。最后，他选择了痛苦地把秘密咽回肚子里。

“眼药水，记得要每天用哦……直到你们完婚为止。”

母亲含泪吻了一下他的额头。

“直到你们成为真正的家人为止。”

“Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya....”

“A'maelamin Curarpikt.”

库洛洛默默看着那对执手相望泪眼的母子俩，那是火车站里常有的风景线了。

“库洛洛君。”

库洛洛回头，发现酷拉皮卡的父亲也拿着一条围巾，他有些惊讶，犹豫了一下还是顺从地伸出了脑袋，让对方替他围上。不熟的大叔在众目睽睽之下替他围着民族花纹的围巾，老实说他很不习惯，但还称不上讨厌。

“酷拉皮卡的犟脾气你也知道……和他妈妈一模一样。”父亲看向旁边那对双胞胎一样的金发母子，那是世界上最珍贵的宝物——那样的眼神。他性格温柔含蓄，很会哄人的感觉，平日夹在犟脾气的妻儿中间，想必把他们照顾得很好。

“一旦生气起来就会闹得很凶，吵架的话就悄悄让一步吧……等气消了，马上又会因为羞愧而闹别扭，这时候用好吃的哄一哄就可以了。”

父亲回过头来，深情的眼里饱含着信任与期望。

郑重其事地，拍了拍库洛洛的肩膀。

“酷拉皮卡就拜托你了。”

轰隆隆。蒸汽的轰鸣声与机械运作声响起，火车开始发动。

“明年圣诞节，要回来啊——”母亲在站台上做着喊话的动作，用颤抖的声音大声喊道。

酷拉皮卡在风雪呼啸中扒紧窗户，含着泪眼看着父母二人身影逐渐远去。

迅速地变小。

变小。

最后变成茫茫白雪中的两个黑点，消失在地平线末端。

消失在他的生命里。

轰隆轰隆。只剩下列车的运行声响。

不知道过了多久。

酷拉皮卡才把探出的身子收了回来，带着满头满身的冰霜关上了窗户。库洛洛无言地守在一旁，提着行李等待着他。他们一前一后穿过冷清清的经济包厢，到达vip头等包厢，这里才是库洛洛预订的真正的坐席。

壁炉的火光在舞动。

柴火燃烧发出噼里啪啦的声音。

服务生鞠了一下躬拿着火钳走了出去。昏暗空旷的房间，西洋画，酒瓶，复古红丝绒的沙发。比起这种陌生的豪华，酷拉皮卡更喜欢那个简单朴素但温暖的家。

金发少年把行李全扔在地上，把沾满雪的围巾和外套，鞋子，一件件脱下，随地扔了一路，他赤脚踩着地毯走到玻璃茶几旁，身上只穿了一件薄薄的衬衣，径直拿起了茶几上那瓶疑似是礼品的红酒。他用牙齿扯开那酒瓶上的红缎带，连同那张写着“Love for ever！”的祝福语标签，用酒刀粗暴撬开木塞子便举头狂灌着。

“明年的圣诞节。”库洛洛默默地看着对方，看着闪动着火光的红色酒液从他嘴角溢出，暧昧地顺着那一下下鼓动的喉结流下，浸湿领口。

“下次我……”

“没有下次了！”

霎时发飙把酒瓶扔过来，猛地在库洛洛的脑袋旁边炸开了红色的水花——因为库洛洛及时侧头躲了。

酷拉皮卡带着一身酒味气势汹汹地快步过来，仇恨地把围在库洛洛脖子上的父亲的围巾两三下扯下，仿佛一刻都受不了这神圣的纹章继续受到玷污一般，再愤愤地走开，把围巾扔在椅背上。

没有下次了。

他怎么可能让这杀人狂再次接近自己的家人。

“……下次我不跟着，你一个人回来吧。”

缓缓地把刚才的话说完，库洛洛的声音没有平常的嘲弄，只是默默地站在门口。

仿佛他才是那个受委屈的人。

他无言地看着酷拉皮卡从酒柜上又拿下几瓶昂贵的烈酒，坐到壁炉前猛灌起来。

11:45 

空空如也的几个酒瓶在地上滚着。

醉醺醺地，摇摇晃晃的又撬开了一瓶的木塞，差点被酒刀割伤手。酷拉皮卡瘫在壁炉前的天鹅绒沙发上继续一个人灌着，他不懂这东西有什么好喝的，又苦又辣，但是懂得了为什么会有那么多人沉溺于它，什么都不用想，就像麻醉剂和止痛剂，这样的感觉挺好的。

金发凌乱着，火光在他空洞的眼里燃烧。

泪痕依然挂在他脸上。

库洛洛也没有睡，位置从门边挪到了近一些的椅子上。

0:26 

酷拉皮卡打了个酒嗝，今晚不知道是第几个了。

他昏昏沉沉地去摸茶几上的酒刀，却摸到了一瓶已经开了的酒，什么都没想，拿起来就接着灌。

库洛洛挪到了沙发背后的毯子上，在阴影中保持着沉思的姿势，默默守候着动静。

1:04 

“你总有一天会腻的……”

“……这种游戏。”

烂醉的酷拉皮卡嘟囔着含糊不清的话语，像是梦话。但对方知道这是对他说的，因为酷拉皮卡说的是通用语。

不止是来家里，在这之前，在他们共处的这段短暂时间里遇到的每一个人，乘务员、酒店柜台、出租车司机……甚至是尴尬偶遇的酷拉皮卡在友客鑫警局的熟人，库洛洛都宣称他们是夫妻。在表格上勾上“已婚”，订情侣套餐，一起为父母选礼物，哪怕每个人都对酷拉皮卡的年龄投来奇妙与质疑的目光，让酷拉皮卡难堪得巴不得戴上口罩出门。

不止是他的身体，这个男人还在逐步侵略着他的社会关系网，玷污他的名节，并且为此为感到新奇和兴奋。

走到哪都一直紧扣着他不情愿的十指。

“……办…案这么久……你的……我都清楚。”

每次都挑选不一样的受害人，绝不会在手上停留超过8小时。

就像小孩子玩弄蝴蝶等小昆虫一样，好奇地观察着，然后毫无罪恶感地把它大卸八块，折断它的腿，拔掉它的翅膀，试验各种疯狂的想法，直到折腾到不会动后，最后无趣地丢弃掉。

酷拉皮卡现在就是那只可怜的蝴蝶。

陪伴这男人玩着“伴侣生活”的玩偶。

仿佛在估量着自己的剩余寿命一般，哭到最后的酷拉皮卡凄凉地苦笑着，手臂捂住了自己的湿润的眼睛。当这男人开始腻了，就怕不仅是每天变着花样的性爱那么简单了，他接下来可能会做什么，变态杀人的刑事档案里有的是例子。

“野兽……不可能学着人类生活，充其量……只是在满足好奇心。”

以往都是茹毛饮血一路过来的，就像地底下的蟑螂一样顽强，既然长年以来的发情期都不成问题，那么一时兴起的标记，应该也不乏处理的办法。

无论怎样都能一个人活下去。

这个男人就是给人这样的感觉。

“拜托了……快点腻吧……”

“看是你先腻了杀了我……”

“还是我…先发疯……”酷拉皮卡布满泪痕的脸缓缓侧向一边，泪水划下，彻底昏睡了过去。

静候了片刻。

直至再也没有动静。

库洛洛这才缓慢地，像黑猫一样悄无声色地探出身子。当他发现酷拉皮卡已经睡过去以后，轻柔地，缓缓坐上了沙发。

二人的手，仅仅相距几公分。

首先是小指头越轨了，试探性地摸索，触碰对方。发现没有反应后，再得寸进尺地勾上了对方的手指。

一根手指。两根手指。

覆上手心。十指交缠。

沉睡的金发脑袋缓缓滑到他肩上。

炉火暖暖地烘烤着，见证着他们十指紧扣地靠在一起。

像一对真正的爱侣。

永远这样就好了。

库洛洛蹭着那个柔软的脸颊，闭上眼睛感受着那片治愈和温暖，只有在对方失去意识的时候，他才能偷到一点这样的时间。

库洛洛从来没有一丝忏悔。甚至是后悔都没有。

他没有后悔杀死那个男孩——派罗•窟卢塔。

要是当初他没有杀死他。

他就不会遇上他。

“Nana……”

呢喃着母语的“妈妈”。

靠在颈间的金发少年睡得很不安稳，呼吸略有些紊乱。在同居的这段短暂日子里，酷拉皮卡每晚都会因为热潮袭来而醒转，坏掉的身体连休息都不得安分。每晚库洛洛都得醒来一次，有时是两次，去抚慰他流水不止的发情身体，还得应付那激烈抗拒的坏脾气。

今夜酷拉皮卡也如常醒来了，脸颊潮红，小声喘息着，睡眼惺忪地睁开，马上注意到了靠在身边的库洛洛。

日常的经验让他很快反应了过来。

“……想上我吗？”

酷拉皮卡揉了一下疲劳的眼睛，乘着恍惚的醉意环上了库洛洛的脖子，搂着对方一起躺倒在沙发上，像往常那样让男人把自己压在身下。他喘息着解开衣服扣子，向身上的男人露出了诱人的胴体，肌肤在炉火的烘烤下微微出汗。

今天早上的份还没解决，长时滥用导致身体已经对抑制剂产生了抗体，老实说他也湿得快忍不住了。二人唇瓣轻触，酷拉皮卡已经准备好了接吻，然而很罕见的，趴在身上的男人却没有任何回应。

异样地僵着不动。

少年烦躁地啧了一声，伸手拿过顶上茶几的酒瓶，自暴自弃地把余下的红酒淋在自己身上。滴着水珠的金发，湿透的白衬衫，透出热辣的身体轮廓。他知道库洛洛比起裸体，更喜欢这种半遮半掩、若隐若现、引人浮想联翩的暧昧姿态，库洛洛很少会脱光自己的衣服。

“来啊。”

裸露的乳头形状完全透了出来，明明穿着衣服却比没穿更加毫无防备，下流露骨，奇妙又错乱的羞耻感让身体异样的兴奋。酷拉皮卡清楚库洛洛最喜欢自己的胸，每次都像个巨婴一样纠缠好久，又吸又舔，让自己的性癖也变得奇怪起来，上面的吻痕和牙痕还没消去，马上又会制造出新的。

然而。

“我拒绝。”

酷拉皮卡简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，怀疑自己醉过头了。

“你今天打了我。”

那挥着饱含憎恨与泪水的，一个耳光。

“……刚才，还用酒瓶砸我。”垂下的刘海遮盖着库洛洛的脸，看不清表情，但那感觉就像个记仇的孩子在闹别扭。以前那副斯文败类的模样去哪了？

仿佛烟草燃烧吐出的一缕淡紫烟圈，一颦一笑都是那么云淡风轻，刀刃和子弹都会直接穿透过去，无法伤到他一分一毫。可这十四天以来越来越多地暴露出这一面。

不可思议的，幼稚而真实一面。

那男人坐了起身，离开了他的身体。只剩酷拉皮卡一个人呆呆地望着天花板。有股奇怪复杂的感觉流进他心里，让他意识到了已经和人标记的事实。库洛洛一向不表露情绪，平常都是自己的情绪流向他。

“那你想怎样？”酷拉皮卡也坐了起来，头昏脑胀地支起一条腿，烦躁地揉乱了自己的金发，实在没耐性去搭理这个突然发神经的男人。

“我受伤了。”

“那又怎样？”酷拉皮卡气得甚至有点想笑。

“抱我，吻我。”

嗓音低低地透着一股危险的气息。男人那火光中明明灭灭的黑色瞳孔在说，他想杀人。

仿佛已经按照大人的要求乖乖去做了，索要着约定的糖果一样。可他不是个容易打发的普通孩子，随意敷衍他是要出人命的，好几十条。

“……老实说，我到现在还能忍住不拿刀捅你已经很不错了。”酷拉皮卡带着一身酒气嘲弄道。讽刺地，仇恨地，浑身带着发情的焦躁。

“所以我还得感谢你这个杀人犯了？”

杀人犯。这个词深深刺痛了库洛洛，他的脸部肌肉抽动了一下，青筋冒起。这提醒了他们二人关系的本质，终究是胁迫和被胁迫的关系。

无论他付出多少努力去粉饰事实。

甚至像个傻子一样乐在其中。

他所渴望的，这世间最庸俗，最无聊，无关贫富贵贱，几乎人人都可以拥有的东西——

眼前这个残忍的少年偏偏不给他。

他发狠抓住酷拉皮卡的手臂把人扯到面前，近到面对面吐息交缠的距离，关节咯吱咯吱的声响让酷拉皮卡露出了异常疼痛的表情，连忙挣脱着。

“……从来没有人能像你这样对我的……从来没有。”

那黑洞般的眼神翻涌着杀意。

“他们跪地求饶……他们痛哭流涕……他们把我当成主宰死亡的神祗。膜拜，畏惧，乞求……只是我从来没有给他们机会。”

包括那个失去双眼悲惨死去的黑发少年。

“啊啊”类似脱臼的声音让酷拉皮卡疼得飙出眼泪，拼命扭动着身体逃离这个疯子，他要像落在孩子手里的蟋蟀一样被拧掉胳膊了。

“你在我胯下淫荡喘息的样子比你平常可爱多了……不是吗？有时我真的巴不得让你这辈子都起不来，永远活在床上当个情趣玩偶……这样起码不会偶尔就惹得我想把你撕个粉碎……”

那眼神宛如两个深渊，把所有的光吸食殆尽，魔鬼的大手死死抓住酷拉皮卡痛苦的下颌，巴不得把那张让他又爱又恨的美貌捏碎。

“用你仅剩的清醒的脑细胞自己好好想想……”

“每天只有在男人胯下才能过活的人是谁？”

啪。

又一声响亮的耳光，炉火扬起一阵扰动的火星。

紊乱喘息着，晕眩地晃了两步，酒精的作用让头脑轰鸣。

酷拉皮卡挥出的手疼得颤抖。

“说的好像……我是个婊子似的……”

——疯狂煽动他人的热潮，欣赏着猎物热潮致死的愉悦杀人犯。

——利用标记控制他人人身自由的绑架犯。

——性的毒贩子。

鸦片男的脸歪向了一边，乱发下的眼珠死人一般地白白睁着，脸上浮起了一片红肿。

“……把我搞成这种不人不鬼的样子的，是你。”

痛得麻痹的手再度挥起。

“是你！”耳光声。

“是你！”耳光声。

“是你！”耳光声。

歇斯底里的怒火如风暴一般刮去，酷拉皮卡知道这男人不会躲。

自从在那个雨地相互标记以来，天知道这怪物的脑子发生了什么变质。

再也没有对他动过粗，也没有再强暴他，甚至在他被热潮侵袭得死去活来的时候也没有乘人之危，只是在一旁忍耐着，循循善诱着，直到酷拉皮卡最后被欲火冲垮允许他爬上自己的身体。

虽然那本性还是死都改不了——就像今天所做的那种种“恶作剧”，虽然里面也包含着闹小情绪等临时起意的原因，但对于这个禽兽原本想要什么都马上去拿的作风来说，这已经是很不可思议的改变了。

多少变得像个人了。

简直让人感动。

感动得酷拉皮卡想要狠狠抓住这机会。赌一把。

乘着酒劲，干脆……

手掌火辣辣的疼，一阵麻痹的蚁走感萦绕在指尖。少年脱力地喘息着，热潮与酒精让他的腰直不起来，一股呕吐的冲动涌上喉头，他的手颤抖着扶上了茶几。

“……想要我吻你吗？”

缓缓地抬头。

血红的，眼睛。

妖异，诡谲至极的美艳。宛如地狱深处绽放的红莲业火。壁炉跳动的火光把少年的身影染红，炙烤着他眼前的罪人。

眼药水的时效过了。

那死一般的黑眼珠缓缓转回来，瞳孔骤然收缩。那抹非人的绝美之红瞬间篡夺了库洛洛的心脏，链锁般缠绕着，刺入灵魂。

他瞬间理解了这名少年执着于当警察的理由。

也理解了那名他杀死的黑发少年，在生命的终点拼命破坏自己眼球的理由。

“……想要我抱你吗？”

被那魔性之美震慑的黑眼珠颤动了一下。

酷拉皮卡带着一身酒精的气息，抓住那头黑发狂暴地吻了上去，右手挥起茶几上的酒刀，热潮中的身体把库洛洛压倒在沙发上。

手腕一转，寒光一闪。

像个真正的alpha一样，

插入了这个omega男人。

鲜血从胸口迸涌而出，血雾飞溅，库洛洛睁大了那双漆黑的眼。致命的红，致命的吻侵入着这个男人，让酷拉皮卡第一次感受到了支配的快感，他嗅着血的味道加深了吻，想要侵入这个男人更多，想要止住对方的呼吸。

信息素顿时在体内化开。

——罂粟。鸦片。血液。肮脏的动物气息。死亡。爱欲。令人痴狂。在体内水乳交融。

对方猝然抓住了他想要拔出刀子的右手，展现出老道的杀手经验。

该死，没有刺中要害。

没有退路了。酷拉皮卡豁出一切，暴烈的吻咬得嘴唇出血，像两头野兽在撕咬一样。被库洛洛紧抓得颤抖的手死死不松开刀柄，沾满对方的血，疼痛到麻痹。他汗湿发烫的肉体尽全力压住对方的结实胸肌，不让对方有一丝翻身的机会，发力到腰酸背痛，裸露紧贴的胸膛感受着那颗强壮心脏的搏动，扑通。扑通。炙热地，弹跳撼动着他的胸口。

他拼命想让那颗心脏停下来。

可恶，丝毫拔不动。

酷拉皮卡僵持着转而想要转动刀刃，扩大伤口出血面积，学着变态杀手的德行在对方身上开出一个血窟窿，把血放光。

可是。

私处好死不死正好压在对方突起的裤裆上，能明显感觉到抵在跨间的那大东西在迅速勃起，充血，顶得自己那里越来越湿。

混账。就连这种时候居然也能……

似乎察觉到了这点，对方这时竟要命的动了起来，厮磨着酷拉皮卡的下体。穴间被磨来擦去的快感让他热吻交缠着的鼻息一下子紊乱起来，唇舌间泄出了诱人的呻吟，吐息越发急促地喷在男人脸上。库洛洛抓住了这个空隙，把舌头反客为主地侵犯了进去。

激吻。攻势瞬间逆转了起来。

“唔唔”裤裆被摩擦得湿了一大片，酷拉皮卡被库洛洛缠吻得几近失神，来不及咽下的唾液流出嘴角，可是这生死关头不能退缩，只能用敏感的身体硬抗着。被硬物不停顶弄的小穴充血跳动着，男根隔着湿透的布料陷进去，在穴口半入半出，让他兴奋得腿根一阵阵颤抖，蜜汁涌泉般一股股灌进裤管里。倒错的性瘾被撩拨得彻底发作了，体内火烧一般的瘙痒袭上，酷拉皮卡实在受不住了，挣脱开吻的同时难耐地叫出了声，这时他压制着男人的左手突然被挣脱，对方狠狠抓上了他的腰，让他猛地惊缩了一下。

随着骇人的裂帛声嘶嘶响起，裤子居然硬生生被抓破了，化成布条，从腰侧到大腿留下几道惹眼的红色抓痕。裤裆被撕开一个大口，少年惊恐地睁大了眼睛，感受着坚硬的雌性阴茎从下面一下子抵上了他垂涎欲滴的小穴。

——疯子。

——来真的吗？现在，在这种生死关头。

刀子还插在对方体内，二人仍像两头厮打的野兽般狠命僵持着，染血的大手包着颤抖的小手。血在不停往外渗，衬衫如打翻墨水般化开一片扎眼的猩红。

酷拉皮卡的金发垂在库洛洛汗湿的脸上，吐息交缠着，男人的眼神空洞中透着狰狞，宛如一片死寂的黑海，在那暗流涌动的水位下。

蛰伏着怨恨。

心脏跳得宛如要炸裂。酷拉皮卡从那份冰冷嗜血的性欲中读懂了，这是他要还给自己的——

一刀。

“狗日的……！”

库洛洛的凶器狠狠进入了他，小穴蜜汁四溢。

连腿根都一阵麻痹，毒瘾般的快感攀上脊背。

——被背叛的愤怒。苦求不得的失望。

——因爱生恨的

——杀意。

快刀乱麻。一股脑倾泻在酷拉皮卡的体内。

“嗯啊、哈啊……”错乱地性交成瘾的流水身体被omega男人侵犯着，阴茎反复抽动，疯狂撩动着情欲。

瘆人的快感揺撼着神志，他就要被击落下去了。

想要。好想要。想要得发疯了。

想要这个omega男人更多地侵犯自己。

想要他像对待妓女那样，粗暴地按住自己疯狂泄欲。

禁忌受虐的欲望快要冲垮头脑，骨软筋酥的酷拉皮卡没有力气压住这头野兽了，兴奋的腰肢开始痉挛。情动的泪水与香艳喘息热切地撒在库洛洛脸上，诱人的倔强模样被男人尽收眼底。

酷拉皮卡拼命与体内叫嚣的快感斗争，竭尽最后一丝气力握紧刀柄。

——不行了。

——已经到了这一步，不能败。

心脏发疯似的搏动。

——败了会被杀。

——会被杀。会被杀。会被杀。会被杀。

——会被……

终于无力的腰被一把揽过，天旋地转，火热酥软的身体被负伤的男人重重反压在身下。流泪战败的alpha少年被屈辱地按进丝绒褥子里，陷进一片死亡的柔软。

一瞬间他有种解脱了的错觉。

最后一次，他最终也……

没能战胜这个男人。

“哈啊”“哈啊”快感余韵中的身体不停颤抖，抓刀的右手完全脱力了但依然不肯松开，仿佛是赴死前的最后一丝倔强。

眼前浮现出告别时父母的身影。

大概，结局，会变成诱拐吧。

跟某个来历不明的外族男人走了，从此销声匿迹，下落不明。和以前村子里常有的传闻那样。

然后黑市上又多了一双拍卖的眼球。

魔鬼的脸逐渐逼近，阴影吞噬了酷拉皮卡面临死亡的泪光。情欲，不甘，屈辱，绝望。复杂的情绪在那抹绝美的红色里颤动流转。

他就要死了。

不知道会被以何种残忍的手段。

只知道杀人魔。一定，很生气。

恐惧颤抖的喘息雾气喷在魔鬼的脸上，酷拉皮卡认命般闭眼别过了头。那魔鬼看着他，反而握紧了他抓刀的染血的手，紧贴自己流血的胸膛。

倒不如说是不屑一顾了。

事到如今。疼痛也好。

流血也罢。

突然脖子传来了穿刺的痛感，让酷拉皮卡颤抖了一下渗出泪来，缓缓睁开了眼。

腺体被咬穿了。

感受到了对自己近乎疯魔的执念。杀人魔掐紧他酥软发红的腰肢，手指深陷进肉里，不顾他发抖的扭动挣扎，开始在他发情流水的生殖腔内激情泄欲。

不要。

快感如毒品般冲上神经中枢。

少年撕抓着男人染血的衣服。

渗入骨髓中麻醉地化开，蔓延渗透四肢百骸，连舌根都一阵酥麻。

——鸦片般的男人。让他染上情欲毒瘾的omega男人。

——毒品般让他无法自拔的男人。

——侵染他。

让他越发癫狂。

“嗯啊、哈、啊……啊啊啊……”陷在褥子里的腰肢兴奋得弓了起来，性成瘾的未成年肉体很快被插得高潮了。精液星星点点地迸射了一身，被男人挺动几下就喷出一些，糊上对方耸动的腹肌，痛快得令人牙齿打颤。

陷在男人大汗淋漓的蠕动肉体与闷热的褥子间。水深火热，窒息般，完全不留一口喘息空间。

酷拉皮卡要疯了。

骨肉消融般的高潮快感带着热量侵蚀全身。在腿间融化，化为一汪流不止的爱液。

头脑一片空白，飘飘欲仙。

终有一天，他会被这个男人毒成终日都张着大腿的婊子吧。

珍稀的红眼妖精。珍稀的性玩具。未成年却已染上性瘾的，曾是警察的，alpha雏妓。谁都可以恣意玩弄，谁都可以以任何姿势插入他，谁都可以在他体内尽情射精。

谁都可以。

这个男人的同伙。罪犯。人贩子。嫖客。

就连omega也可以。

眼泪淌满通红的脸颊，濡湿的发丝挂在嘴角。性成瘾的酷拉皮卡完全沦陷在库洛洛的淫欲中，难耐地撕抓着对方染血的衣服。

——在变成那样之前，他想死去。

“嗯啊…哈啊……上我……”

吸毒一般，沾满精液的大腿淫荡地朝侵犯他的男人张开。

“…我……”撕抓的手被男人的五指紧扣上，按上了头顶。

饮鸩止渴。奸淫。声光电毒。

甘美。蜜汁。含在嘴里化开。麻醉。游弋。双腿夹着的。蛋白。痛不欲生的乐园。乐不可支的地狱。

性快感冲向一万个味蕾

毒瘾把大脑轰炸成一片七彩。

高潮。

甜腻的谋杀。

杀人。

他要杀我。

血腥味与眼泪的咸味交融。快要溺死在那片窒息的灼热唇舌中。

染血的手紧握着，包裹着刀子。男人滴落的血糊了自己一身。

吻。排卵。妊娠的冲动。汗湿的肉体交缠得一塌糊涂，四溢的蜜汁沥沥淅淅，把身下的红丝绒打湿了一大片。

被侵犯得越来越淫乱。

越淫乱越想要被侵犯。

身体要被活生生捣成烂泥了。

混合着血与精液的，淫秽糜烂的肉泥。

阴茎。凶器。肉造的刀刃。

爱液。精液。沥沥淅淅的血液。

酷拉皮卡捅了库洛洛一刀。

库洛洛流着血回了他很多很多刀。

利用性欲杀人的杀人魔——

鸦片男。

此刻正因失血过多。

嘴唇苍白。

“哈啊……你、没救了……疯子”

吻带着银丝分开，情欲恍惚的红瞳映入男人憔悴的面容。

失神喘息着的酷拉皮卡忍不住扯出了一个残忍的笑。

狂乱。凄绝。戏谑。

染满对方血的左手抚上库洛洛冒着冷汗的落魄的脸，在那已失去往日风采的英俊面容上，抹下几道艳红的血迹。

“……我的身体……就这么令你疯狂吗？”

大汗淋漓的额头相贴着，黑发与金发被汗水缠搅在一起，酷拉皮卡在他唇边问道，第一次感受到对方颤抖的吐息喷在脸上。

男人吐出了一口血，落在酷拉皮卡颊边，在爱人的脸上溅上了几滴。

含血的嘴唇颤抖着，库洛洛似乎想要回答什么，眼神颤动着。

紧紧握住他抓刀的右手，但依然没有反抗。因失血开始虚脱的身体依旧在顽强地占有着他，执拗地，不肯停下。

那双无论发生什么。

总是烟雾一般轻浮，不屑一顾。

琢磨不透的黑色眼珠。

有什么在流动。

库洛洛张了张嘴，可虚弱的气息已经挤不出话来了。

没想到会以这样荒诞的方式结尾。

死也要继续眼前短暂的欢愉，在这欢愉中死去。

倒是挺像这个男人老小孩一样的风格。

“……反正是最后一次了。”

酷拉皮卡吻上他脸上的血迹，沾上水光的红唇如艳鬼一般，带着怨恨，瘆人地妖娆无比。

“射进来吧。”

“像平常那样……像只发情的公狗一样趴在我身上疯狂挺腰……然后直接射在腔里……就像低等动物的繁衍本能那样。”

怨恨的毒液，化为气音恨恨地唾在将死之人的耳边。

“’alpha能怀孕吗’……？像小孩游戏一样每天拿我的身体残酷实践着……每天每天……不知厌倦地……”

昔日事后，黑发男人依恋地枕在他肚子上的情景历历在目。

“看你孤独了一辈子，最后就给你留个种的机会吧……我很仁慈吧？万一的万一真成了……我会把堕胎的尸块和你葬在一起的。”

“在没有名字的空白墓碑里，和没有名字的流浪者们的墓碑做伴……”

库洛洛嘴角再度渗出血来，如血泪一般，他就要死了。

酷拉皮卡止不住的兴奋。

“来啊”

昔日的记忆。

不过是噩梦的泡影。

“来啊！”

就连那折射的色彩，都是虚假的。

只有他自己看出了美好。

男人蓦然放手。

失去了紧握的阻力，刀猛地被拔了出来，空气中带出一道迸流的红色。

血雨。

喷泉一般。

洒在金发少年的脸上。

库洛洛苍白的脸上，带着泪，面无表情地闭上了空洞的双眼。

像是被什么遗弃了一般。

倒在了他曾经的爱人的身上。

温热的血液沐浴一般浸透酷拉皮卡的全身。

结束了。

少年征征地看着天花板。

他在最后一刻，读出来了。那双黑眼珠，最后的——

“……喂。”

身上沉重的身躯没有回应。

他死了。

那个杀人魔。

他死了？

那个每天吻他，牵他的手，在床上热烈的拥抱与缠绵。

讨打又惹人嫌，但却甚至称得上温柔的。杀人魔。

他的伴侣。

“喂！别装了！”

他猛地推开男人，把那沉重的躯干翻转了过来，漆黑的血液从体内源源流出，迅速变凉，凝固。

连同生命力一起散失在空气中。

刀掉落在地上。

黑发下的双眼紧闭着，仿佛再也不会睁开。

“库洛……”

颤抖的双手沾满了骇人的血，红得扎眼。酷拉皮卡慌神了，紊乱地喘息了起来，仿佛这才反应过来。

这究竟意味着什么。

“库洛洛……！”

他手忙脚乱的用脱下的衣服堵住男人流血的伤口，绝望地看着血液渗透了一层层布料。

势不可挡地涌出。

不行，不可以。

不该是这样的。

眼泪滴在黑发男人染血的脸上。

那个火车里的晚上，酷拉皮卡用颤抖的嗓音，生平第一次喊出了那个名字。

“库洛洛……”

“库洛洛！”

好多好多遍。

.tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本话两人都很丧，都觉得自己输了。酷拉觉得自己身心都处在库洛洛的全面掌控中，呈高压状态，像个阶下囚一样一败涂地。库洛洛则是觉得自己付出了爱和努力，索取不到该有的回报。
> 
> 库洛洛开始学会区别性和爱了，慢慢变得像个人，不再满足于前者，想要获得后者。但共情能力还是一如既往的杯具（平生倾向用逻辑来解决所有问题，导致感情脑还是宝宝阶段，得不到发展，平日风度翩翩的处世技巧只是社会学习中模仿的产物←个人觉得这样的反差很萌，偏科的大脑）。需要暴躁妈妈酷拉带一带。
> 
> 最后不满足的双方都爆发了。
> 
> 酷拉最后的反应沿袭旧版导演古桥的设定：真正杀人后才察觉这样的结果不是自己所期待的（窝金战）杀人并不能让同胞回来，也不能减轻自己现世的痛苦，反而徒增罪孽。
> 
> 另外，下章真的会甜。


	7. 伊甸园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️本章高甜预警，集全篇温情戏码于一集，对角色的塑造加入了非常多个人的思考，能保证逻辑合理，但只接受相杀、介意ooc的读者还是建议慎重阅读。
> 
> 内容较多分上下两part更新。

7#

好痛。

黑发的孤儿躺在垃圾山上，身上淌满了血。

泡沫、铁皮、硬纸壳及塑料袋，燃烧分解弥漫着刺鼻的茫茫烟雾。冒烟的山岗，他的世界。

乌鸦在天上盘旋着。

胸口被开了一个大洞，空空如也。

体温分秒流逝。

哪怕就这么死了，不过是又增加了一件垃圾而已。

不过是在这二百几十万吨上，又增添了几十公斤。

死人。

常有的事了。

轰隆轰隆。推土机声音在附近响起，瀑布般又卸下了新的废物。

色彩斑驳的山泥开始松动，潮水般，劈头盖脸的倾泻在他身上。

好痛。

孤儿微弱地呢喃着。

感受着身躯被冷冰冰的废料淹没。

僵硬，冰冷。

他入土了。

在黑暗中闭上了疲惫的双眼。

轰隆轰隆。

待他重新睁开眼时，耳边是连绵不绝的铁轨声。

染血的一团乱的绑带。拐杖。散落在枕边的药片，针筒。翻箱倒柜得一片狼藉的房间。和……

天使。

金发躍动着窗帘缝透进来的阳光，披散在他床沿。

光影，静物，人，一切都随着列车行进微微颤动。

男人震颤的指尖抚上那绸缎般的金发，手仿佛伸进了一幅油画，发丝从他无力的指间流走，一丝丝划过小巧的耳垂，又重新盖在了难得露出来的民族耳饰上。放在床单上的手指动了一下，金发少年似乎被惊醒了，从枕着的手臂上缓缓抬起酸痛的脖子。

意外的对上了库洛洛已经睁开的眼睛。

惊讶。欣喜。在酷拉皮卡脸上一闪而过，但察觉到后神情很快又收敛回来，回到了平常冰冷阴沉的模样，他连忙扭头逃避开了男人的视线，把情绪隐藏在凌乱的刘海阴影之下。

相对无言。

只有尴尬的沉默，以及列车轰隆隆的声响充斥在二人中间。

库洛洛用尚且模糊的视力端详着对方乱发下憔悴的容颜。黑眼圈很深，嘴唇苍白皲裂，血色全无。过于宽大的外套披在消瘦的骨架上，那是库洛洛被刺当晚穿的大衣，想必是无暇顾及了随手披上的，袖口露出的小半截手腕上，布满了青紫的针孔。

针孔。重新出现的拐杖。离开了自己，他似乎一下子回到了那个雨夜的落魄模样。

天知道自己这段昏迷的时间里，他一个人都是怎么熬过来的。独自熬过一天几回的毒辣情潮，还要连夜看护伤患，想必一定连觉都没有怎么睡。

罪孽。

与愧疚。

无形的锁链紧紧束缚着金发少年的全身。

尽管那晚借着酒力把长久以来的怨恨都发泄了出来，但他始终是个打从心底里善良的孩子，不论被残酷的命运压迫得再怎么癫狂，堕落，自暴自弃，破罐子破摔，杀人终究不是属于他的解脱方式。

自己在眼前倒下的瞬间，酷拉皮卡似乎并没有获得他想象中的解脱。

也许是良心谴责，也许是道德枷锁。也许还有别的什么东西。

使他意外的听见了他的呼唤。

颤抖的手摸着自己染血的脸，声嘶力竭的呼喊着自己的名字，拼命想要挽回这疯狂的，鲜红噩梦。

——他始终杀不了人。

想必在经历了真实的杀人体验之后，少年总算知晓了这一点。

他依然是那个正气凛然，圆头圆脑的，蜡笔画里的金头发孩子。

只要他还是的一天。

他就永远也无法复仇。

“我渴了。”

库洛洛低垂着眼帘，用微弱沙哑的嗓音说道。

一言不发。酷拉皮卡抓过床头的拐杖，支起空壳般的身体，艰难地从床沿的地板上站了起来。

昔日鲜活的愤怒和恨意都消失了，那曾是他生命的燃料，现在整个人就像生命熄灭了一样。他行尸走肉一般挪去房间的吧台，机械地烧水，倒水，回来看到库洛洛正略带困难地从床上坐起来，靠在床头，露出了被子底下凌乱地缠着染血绑带的躯干。

胸前那抹扎眼的红色扎入眼睛。

他的罪证。

杀人的回忆一下子在脑内复苏。那晚的噩梦。血。腥味。酒刀。负罪感窒息般从气管噎上喉头。

酷拉皮卡站在距离男人一步远的地方，整个人冻结了。他抓着杯子的手颤抖着不知道如何反应，只是僵硬地，渐渐把水杯递过去，可库洛洛看着他，并没有伸手去接。

聪明的少年马上明白了这其中的意思。换作平常一定会不屑一顾，可今时不同往日。

内心挣扎了很久，酷拉皮卡长出一口气，缓缓坐到床边，小心翼翼地把杯沿凑到库洛洛干涸的唇边，动作拘谨又略带不自然的畏缩，一点点的喂男人喝着，伺候这个被他所伤害的伤患。

库洛洛目不转睛地注视着他，缓缓喝着，但只喝了两口便不再喝。

“我饿了。”

像任性孩子的得寸进尺一般，男人提出了新的要求。

酷拉皮卡依然没有半句异议，他把水杯放在堆满绷带的床头，缓缓站起来走到门边，把门开了条小缝，跟门外的服务生低声交谈，过一会儿接过了一个放着稀粥的托盘，又拄着拐杖回来了。

他把盛着热粥的勺子送到男人嘴边，在收到对方不张嘴的反应后，又尴尬僵硬地凑到嘴边吹了一下，再送过去。

库洛洛缓慢地吃着，一口，接着一口，却一眼都没有看食物，全程盯着喂他吃粥的少年。那目光几乎是灼人的，嘴里的热气呼在对方的手上，仿佛孩子对母亲的依恋，让酷拉皮卡被盯得有些喘不过气，连呼吸都乱了，他依旧逃避着对方的眼神，喂食的手有些颤抖。

“我痛。”

吃到一半的时候，库洛洛突然抛下了这么一句。

原以为对方顶多只会喂他吃止痛片，或者给他检查伤口，没想到酷拉皮卡端着碗勺，坐在原地犹豫了起来。

在进行了一番复杂的心理斗争过后，仿佛最终鼓起了勇气一般，金发少年把碗放在一旁，缓缓解开了自己的外衣。

然后爬上了他的床。

小心地不让被窝的热量散失，在身边躺下，依偎在他的怀里。

纤细的手臂轻轻抱住了他。

库洛洛惊讶了。

呆呆地望着披散在怀里的金发。

原来他并非不知道。

自己想要什么。

试探一般，库洛洛小心翼翼地抚上怀里的身体，在确认没有抗拒后，手缓缓探进了内衣底下。

手指摩挲着每一寸光滑的肌肤，游走着，仿佛在确认着对方的形状一般，从腰肢到肋骨，再到胸部，指腹打着圈描绘着小巧的乳头。

不带情欲的，仅仅只是用触觉，感受着对方的存在。

手掌感觉到，那具身体有些紧张，有些绷紧。

库洛洛缓缓吻上了爱人的发顶，闭上双眼，嗅着发丝间那让他魂牵梦萦的柔软气息。

迷恋着，沉溺在那份肌肤相亲的温存里。

摸到手臂的时候，酷拉皮卡微微缩了一下，不看也知道，那布满针孔的淤青肌肤有多么的疼痛。

令人心疼。

库洛洛睁开了眼，凑近了脸，漆黑的眼深情凝视着枕边的爱人。

“看着我。”

酷拉皮卡依然回避着他的眼神，抿紧了嘴唇，显得有些勉强。

库洛洛清楚，现在利用这份罪恶感能命令他做任何事情。任何。

但他没有逼迫他。

“好吗？”

挣扎了良久。酷拉皮卡不情愿的双眼才艰难的一点点转了过来。

眼睫颤动。带着犹豫与悲伤，美得令人心碎。绯红的湖水投入了男人的影子。黑发，十字，熟悉的，迷人的，惹人生恨的，睡梦中都巴不得撕个粉碎的，却总是磨人地温柔着的面容。

为什么被那样包含恨意地刺了，还能当做什么都没发生一样呢。

为什么看着自己的眼神，还是如此的……

那面容的投影越来越近，越来越大，占据了酷拉皮卡脑海全部。

眼神迷离地。直到呼吸交错在一起。

库洛洛侧头，轻轻啃咬对方抿紧的唇瓣，暧昧地，温柔地敲着门，酷拉皮卡迟疑到最后还是勉强张开了唇，闭上眼接受了对方的吻。

——不。不为什么。

其实答案他早知道的。

不是吗。

唇舌交织起来。

彼此交融着温热的唾液，呼吸着彼此的气味。萦绕着雾气。

缠绵，缱绻。

梦境一般恍惚，迷幻，温柔得纠缠丝绒一般舒服。

库洛洛的吻，不带平常的侵略性，也不带露骨的情欲，反而让酷拉皮卡畏缩起来。他不像平常那样顽强地反攻回去，技巧性的试图夺取主导权，也没有激烈的抵抗。

只有双手无措地紧握在胸前。

他察觉到了其中和平常不一样的感情。

这让他害怕。

借着情欲的名义能轻易做到的事情，没有情欲的时候反而难了起来。

尤其是这行为。

越发贴近它原本的含义的时候——

库洛洛心中的洞被逐渐填补，血不再流了。

乌鸦的叫声远去了。

时间的发条倒流。掩埋他的沉重废物从他身上飘浮起，五颜六色的潮水一般回流成了山岗的形状。

不痛了。

孤儿缓缓睁开了眼睛。

看到与他接吻的金发少年，湿润的眼神意乱情迷。

——

有什么正在那头脑里变质。发酵。

比情欲，更加致命的。炽热的感情正钻入他的心窝里。

像是。

像是。

酷拉皮卡感觉，非常不妙。

不可以。

不可能是那样的。

接吻的气息开始急促紊乱。

库洛洛察觉到了异样，握紧了对方的手。

“酷拉皮卡……？”

柔情的吻分开了，感到对方的腰身在剧烈痉挛着，库洛洛紧张起来，一摸，被窝里摸到了一手湿淋。

床单湿了一大片。

“哈啊……哈啊……”酷拉皮卡双颊泛着不自然的潮红，表情变得痛苦，双腿难耐地夹紧磨蹭。

性瘾发作了。

没想到只是这种程度的刺激，竟会引起这样大的反应。

刚开始，只是为了让对方离不开自己而打下的烙印，占有的烙印，小小的瘾根，如今竟成了折磨爱人的咒缚。

连爱意的传达都会触发的，诅咒。

不该是这样的。

库洛洛把痛苦扭动着的爱人紧紧抱在怀里。“放松，宝贝……没事的。”脸颊厮磨着对方被泪水濡湿的金发，心里极其煎熬。

“不要让它战胜你……”

“我、忍不住……”带着哭腔的颤抖嗓音从怀里发出，金发少年胡乱挣扎的手抓上了他的背，撕抓着他的皮肤。

怎么可能忍得住。

四小时一次的热潮，堪比毒瘾的烈度，比omega的发情还要疯狂。甚至能逼得他在初夜就坐上仇人的腰胯忘情乱舞。

为了让他恣意摆布，为了满足他的变态幻想而被活生生扭曲的alpha身体。

怎么可能简单说一句忍住就能忍住。

他自己一时欢愉造下的孽，在对方体内播下的毒蛊。

他自己最清楚不过。

列车冒着蒸汽轰鸣着驶入桥洞。

周遭陷入一片黑暗。

两具肉体天昏地暗地纠缠在一起。

黑与金的发丝。床褥。汗流浃背。喘息。交缠的肢体难舍难分。

少年与他厮缠的唇舌勾动着赤裸裸的快感与欲望。

吻。

变了味道。

那大概是库洛洛二十六年的人生，第一次悟到了“后悔”这个词的含义。

tbc.本章续更


End file.
